The Prince, The Genral, and The Slave
by firerat5702
Summary: Inuyasha is prince Naraku's slave. One day genral Sesshoumaru ambushes Naraku's carriage and takes Inuyasha. Later on Naraku get capture and become thier slave. Contains rape. I do not own Inuyasha and make no money from this story
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha and make no money from this story

This time the story will be completely in medieval times. thats it for now. There might be more changes in the future

Mmm Prince Naraku walked down the hall leading to his room. Today was his 18 birthday and his father had told him there was a very special present in his room.

Naraku smirked to himself. So his dad had finally gotten him a sex slave. He had been asking for one since he was 15 years old. He wondered what his new slave looked like.

When he entered his room he found a child with silver hair sitting on his bed. The boy was beatiful, he had long silky hair and light flawless skin. On top of his head were a pair of white dog ears. The most attractive feature was his golden eyes, which were glaring at him.

Naraku smirked again. So his father had given him an unbroken toy. Just as well, he prefered to train his pet the way he wanted to.

"Who are you? Let me go" he demanded.

"I am Prince Naraku. Your new master"

"No one is my master, let me go" said the rebellious kid.

"Your not going any where. I own you, so you'll be calling me master."

"Go to hell" he yelled.

Naraku slapped him across the face.

"Dont talk to your superior like that."

"Fuck you" he yelled.

Naraku grabbed him by his hair and pulled hard

"No fuck you." Naraku flipped him over

"You will learn respect soon." He climbed on top of the struggling boy. Tears filled the child's eyes as his clothes were ripped off. He had never been naked in front of someone and the mean man was touching him in strang places.

Sorry folks, I can't bring my self to write a sexual scene between an adult and child. There will be grafic sex scences when he's older. And don't worry, Naraku will get whats coming to him.

.../

Naraku lied next to the crying boy. He would have to get the servants to change the sheets later. He reached over and rubbed the dog ears. They were so soft and delicate.

"What is your name boy?"

The child buried his face in his hands. Naraku grabbed his hair and pulled back.

"Answer me when I talk to you" he growled in the others ear.

"Inu-Inu-ya-sha." he cried between sobs.

"Inuyasha? Hmmm, what a funny name. Your from the Inu- kingdom, arnt you."

"My mommy was from the spytra kingdom."

"So your part my kingdom and part thier kingdom. Interesting."

./

Several years had past and Naraku had worked hard in training Inuyasha. No long a child, he had tuned into quiet a handsome young man. Everyonce in awhile he would disobey him or try to fight but Naraku would than severly punish him. Now the dog eared teen wouldn't even move without his permission.

His favorite place to be was in the corner behind the dresser, where he made himself as small and hidden as possible. He would stay there for hours till Naraku directed him to move.

Naraku was quiet sadisfied with his pet. Inuyasha was cute and delicate. His ears would fold to his skull whenever Naraku entered him or looked at him.

Naraku even liked to take him out when he went to resturants, but of course he would sit on the floor or oroccasionally he would order him under the table to plesure him. It made waiting for his meal so much more enjoyable.

"Inuyasha." the prince called. Immediately he came running over.

"Yes master" he said with his eyes and head lowered.

"We might have to move soon. It's getting rather dangerous to stay in the castle with the war getting so close. There were enemy soldgiers spotted near the walls."

"Where shall we go master?" Inuyasha barley left the castle since he was brought here. It was the only home he ever had. Before here he had been living on the street till he was caught and sold.

"We shall go North across the sea, where I have relatives. They shall house us till father wins the war. Than we shall return." Naraku rubbed his doggy ear.

"When do we leave Master?"

"In three days. Ill have to start packing soon."

Naraku pushed him on the bed. Inuyasha grunted as his pants were pulled off. His wrist were held above his head. He would surly bruse there.

Naraku didn't even bother to take off his clothes. He just pulled out his member. He lined himself up with Inuyasha's entrance and pushed in without any preparation or lube.

Inuyasha cried out but kept still. He was used to the rought treatment. It was easier to relax and stay still. The streachting of his rectum was a familiar feeling. the organ pulsing in him was hard and angry.

With every thrust his body jerked. He felt Naraku kiss his neck, which was covered in bite marks.

Blood was dripping from his entrance but the raven haired didn't care. He pushed in harder wanting to get a scream from his slave.

Naraku pinched and twisted his nipples painfully. The little nubs had turned red and swollen.

"Your such a cock whore" Naraku moaned. He bit the sensitive skin of Inuyashas dog ears.

The younger man bit his lip to stop himself from screaming in pain. His eyes watered from the stinging feeling.

"Crying already." he sneered.

Naraku picked up the paste. His thrust became more violent.

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He started screaming. The burning feeling in his entrance was unbearable.

"That's right. Scream for me, my little slut." Naraku growled aggressively.

He found his favorite spot on Inuyasha's shoulder and bit down hard.

Making Inuyasha scream one more time he came hard inside the teen.

For a few minutes there was peace. Naraku silently road off his organism and caught his breath. When he could control his legs again, he brutally pulled out.

Inuyasha wined when the sore skin around his anus was rubbed.

Naraku dressed quickly, not sparring one glance to the abused slivernet.

Inuyasha slowly stood and started changing the sheets before he even dressed.

/

Sesshoumaru sat alone in his tent, looking at the map that covered the whole table, expect a tiny corner, that he use to hold his coffee.

On the map there was dozen marks and flags. Each one had an important meaning. Some symbolized soldgiers, others location, and some borders between them and the enemy.

Sesshoumaru looked at them all carefully as he planed the next move, the wrong actions could cause drastic losses.

It wasn't easy being a general for the Inu-kingdom or for short Inudom. Especial since they were at war. He was out on the front lines fighting for his nation and his life. Everyday was a battle to survive. They always had to be on alert for ambushes and raids. Gathering enough supplies to live was already a hard task but now they have to worry about getting shot or blown up.

Thanks to his amazing leader ship skills his army was now only two miles from the enemy kingdom.

His army only consisted of two hundred men but they had to travel in small numbers so they weren't detected. Besides most of king Origumos army was stationed at the border, guarding it. Sesshoumaru had figured a way to sneak by them by using a drain pipe that was pouring out into a lake.

Yes, it was disgusting, but they made it through undetected.

He shivered remembering some of the things he stepped in.

"General Sesshoumaru" he turned around to see his second in command, Kouga.

"What is it, I'm busy."

"Our spy's have found out that the prince is planning on taking a ship across the sea. The king must be sending him away till this war is over."

"Hmm, how long till he departs?"

"He will leave in three days, at night to avoid detection."

"Find out what root he will take. Than prepare a team to intercept them. If we can capture the prince we will have a valuable bargaining chip. Surly we shall be even closer to winning the war. After all, what is a king without an heir.

"Yes Sir."


	2. Chapter 2

1. Chapter 1 2. Chapter 2 3. Chapter 3 4. Chapter 4 5. Chapter 5 6. Chapter 6

_**Ps really important imformation. I forgot to mention that Naraku had two black cat ears on his head. Spytra people have animal ears and red eyes. Inu's have red markings, golden eyes and silver hair. Pluse it's not medieval time it's like in 1700-1800 hundreds.**_

While Inuyasha finished doing Naraku's last minutes packing the prince sat on the couch sipping wine. He was watching the wonderful dancers he had called in to keep him entertained. The Prince liked to watch the dancer spin and twirl.

"Why can't you be more graceful and stunning like them. There so amazing." He said to Inuyasha.

This would make Inuyasha feel like crying, his ears would droop and his eyes would water.

The dog ear teen wished he could make his Master happy. When Naraku was happy he would treat him nice. He pet his head and say a kind word. Sometimes Naraku would tell him he was beautiful, and he say it lovingly, with kindness in his voice.

If he was really happy he give Inuyasha a peice of candy or marble. He like to collect them. If was one of the few things he was allowed to keep for himself. He spent hours looking at the pretty colors and admiring the designs.

Every once in awhile Naraku would give him one. He kept them in a small bag that he hide under the bed. He checked on every day and treated them like they were dedicate pearls.

He didn't have a lot of things but he was very careful with what he did have.

"Are you done yet?" Naraku asked impatiently.

"Yes Master" he put the last suit case in the car.

Naraku had about seven suit cases. It was hard fitting them in the carriage. He, himself only had a small bag. It was filled with his marbles, and an extra lion cloth. He didn't own much.

"Hurry up slave."

"Sorry master" Inuyasha quickly climbed into the carriage.

"Diver, how long till we arrive"

"Shouldn't take more than two hours, your majesty." The drive speed up faster in hopes of pleasing his boss. The horses weren't happy with the extra whips they received.

They had a carriage on each side of them. They were Naraku's personal guards.

There purpose was to make sure he got on the boat saftly.

/

Half an hour had pass and Naraku was board out of his mine.

Soon his eyes landed on Inuyasha who was sitting on the floor with his knees to his chest. He wasn't even aloud to sit on the seats. The raven hairs eyes narrowed and a sneer formed on his face.

He gestered for Inuyasha to come over. Like he expected the boy rushed over quickly.

All Naraku had to do was point to his crotch and Inuyasha knew what to do. The teen bent down on the knees and un zippered his pants. Gently he pulled out the princes cock.

With out hesitation he put it in his mouth, his tong lapping up and down the shaft. He felt Naraku shiver in delight and knew he was doing a good job.

Naraku pushed his head down more forcing the teen to deep throat him. He used Inuyashas hair as a handle as he thrustest roughly into him.

Tears formed in Inuyasha's eyes, his throat was burning and he could hardly breath. All he could taste was salt and his own blood.

Naraku was looking out the window when he heard shots going off. He saw one of his guards carriages swirl off the road.

He herd more gunfire, this time he saw where it was coming from. They were surrounded by four other cars. Men were shooting at them from the windows. Slowly they were closing in.

"Driver, go faster. We're being ambushed." He yelled and pulled up his pants.

"Crap" the diver cursed as he sped up. The horses gallop faster, with the whip as motivation.

The other carriage that was ment to protect Naraku started shooting back, but it was four against one and a signal shot to the wheel had it slidding off the road.

Now alone and unarmed, Naraku yelled at the driver to go faster. The only reason they hadn't been caught yet was because they were going down a narrow tunnel. Only one carriage could fit at a time.

Realizing that they were going to be caught, Naraku started panicking. If they didn't kill him, he be taken prisoner. They would not treat the heir to the enemy kingdom kindly. There where horrible rummors of what the inu's did to their captives.

He glanced at Inuyasha who was shaking in the corner. A bright bulb appeared over his head.

"Inuyasha, quiclkly grab the suit case."

The dog eared boy did what he was told. He pulled out one of the suit cases . It was a big square one.

One of the carriages rammed into them from behind. Inuyasha gripped the seat. He hardly knew what was going on.

Naraku quickly pulled out some clothes.

"Change into these." He ordered.

It was a weird order. Usually he was only allowed to wear a loin cloth or mini shorts.

While Inuyasha pulled up the pants Naraku tied his hair into a bun and put one of his hags over his head so the silver hair and dog ears were concealed.

Inuyasha rubbed the silk shirt. It was so soft and comfortable.

Naraku put on the finishing touches, wich were a golden watch, rubby ring and some expensive colon. Now he actrually looked like royalty.

"Inuyasha, those men are going to come in here and take you away. I want you to go with them. Don't talk, just go with them. If they ask you are the prince."

The four carriages had surrounded them. There was one in each side. They started to slow down causing them to slow down to.

Naraku started ti crawl into the suit case. He looked at Inuyasha one more time. He pulled the teen near him and kissed him deeply. It was soft and gentle, a very rare kiss.

"Goodbye Inuyasha, I will miss you" he said before folding his legs against his stomach and pulling down the top of the suit case.

Inuyasha waited for the men to come and get him. he rubbed the soft silk again. At least he die where something nice.

"I will miss you too Master. " he said before the carriage came to a stop.

Seconds later men with guns smashed in the window and knocked open the door. Frighten Inuyasha curled up in a ball. That was till the men pulled him out onto the floor. They cuffed his hands and blinded him.

Remembering what Naraku told him he kept quiet, even when they shot the driver he didn't say anything.

He was shoved into one of the other carriages.

Inuyasha didn't know what was happening. He couldn't see and the cuffs were digging into his skin. All he knew was that he was endanger.

They been driving for what seemed like hours now. Inuyasha had lost of time to think. These men had been after his master, so his master dressed him up like him and hid.

Naraku had sacrificed him to save himself. He wasn't surprised, infact he would expect nothing else, but he was still hurt. He felt so betrayed. Inuyasha knew it was stupid to think his master cared about him. They just been together for so long.

Of course Naraku had gone out with other people. Sometimes he bring a women or man home and have sex with them right infornt of him. The person with him wouldn't even notice Inuyasha was there till the next morning. Most of the time they wouldn't mined, some have even suggested he join in. Thankfully Naraku would never make him participate in those things.

Everytime he brought someone home and had sex with them Inuyasha would feel a pain in his chest and want to throw up.

Somethimes he get a rush of anger when he saw how the prince was so gentle with his partners. They seemed to actrually enjoy the tortuous action.

The prince would kiss them and caress there skin. The thrust were soft and slow. And he would never say mean things to them, unless they told him to. The opposite of how he treat him.

They stopped and Inuyasha was pushed out of the carriage. He was roughly pulled out and lead somewhere. He couldn't see where they were taking him. He knew he was shaking and that his ears were folded to his skull under the hat.

"Sesshoumaru, we brought you the prince." someone said.

The blind fold was taken away and the first thing he saw was a man dressed in white and red armor. There was a puffy white thing that looked like a cloud on his shoulder. He had long silver hair like him but no dog ears. Instead he had red stripes on his cheeks. He was tall and muscular, he was even bigger than his master.

They had the same eyes, no, his eyes were much stronger. This man sent off an ora of power and strength. Inuyasha quickly reverted his gaze to the floor.

Sesshoumaru walked up to the teen. He looked over the younger man and his eyes narrowed. The boy was too timid and submissive.

He reachted out and snatched the hat. Inuyasha's long hair and dog ears poped out.

"Dose that look like the prince to you!" He growled.

The men stuttered. They were so busy trying to make a quick get away, they forgot to check if it was the prince. There was only one person in the back seat.

"You idiots, you let the prince escape."

He turned his rage to Inuyasha. Growling he grabbed him by the collar.

"Who are you?" He yelled.

Inuyasha just stared at him, to scared to speak.

"Tell me where the prince is." he demanded. He lifted him up by the collar.

Inuyasha started whimpering. He closed his eyes and shivered. He tried to get away but the other was to strong.

Sesshoumaru looked over the teen again. He was small, skinny and kinda cute.

"Crap, your a slave arnt you?" The boy wasnt a full Inu becuase he lacked the markings and the ears were a clear sign of cross breeding. Only spytra people have animal ears.

Inuyasha nob.

Sesshoumaru placed him back on the floor.

"Are you the princes's slave?"

"Yes sir." He said softly

"Do you know where the prince is?"

Inuyasha knew, but he shook his head.

"Tell the men to pack up camp. We need to return home. The enemy knows we are here and will be looking for us. No doubt they'll plan a counter attack. We need to be there to protect our king."

After the men had left Sesshoumaru turned toward the teen.

"What am I suppose to do with you." He sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha was left alone with the scary man know as Sesshoumaru. All the others had left to follow his orders.

Sesshoumaru sighed and sat down. He poured himself a cup of coffee.

He looked over the half-breed as he drank it. The coffee helped sooth him.

"What am I going to do with you?" He signed again.

"Whats your name?" He asked

Inuyasha stayed slient.

"Come now boy, don't you have a name?"

The teen nob.

"Than what do they call you?"

"Inu-Inuyasha" he said nervously.

"So you were a slave Inuyasha?" He asked. In his kingdom slavery was banned. Only the very rich had slaves and they were offten criminals who crimes were so alwful they be put to death. Slavery was just a way for them to live. Sure they live in chains, but they lived.

"Were you the princes slave? Your very well dressed."

"There not mine. My master wanted me to put them on." Inuyasha stared at the ground.

"Why?"

"So they think I was the prince."

Sesshoumaru looked at the boy with pity.

"I see. Well at least you'll never have to deal with him again. You are free now."

"Free" Inuyasha tilted his head to the side. He had never herd that word before.

"Yes you are free now, well you'll be free once we pass the border. You'll be far away from the reach of your master."

"I dont think he'll like that?"

"It dosnt matter, most likely you'll never see him again."

Sesshoumaru looked around.

"So do you have any skills?"

"Skills?" He asked confused.

"You know, like cooking and cleaning. Something you could do. It would make it easier to find you a job."

"My master said I was good at sucking his cock." He said innocently.

Sesshoumaru chocked on the coffee he was drinking.

"So you were a pleasure slave." He looked at him in pity. "Poor thing"

"Will I be getting a new master?" He didn't like the idea of having a new master he rather stay with Naraku.

"No your free that means no master." Sesshoumaru gathered the papers on his desk.

"Come on I'll explain on the way." The troops were already starting to move out. Inuyasha had to share a horse with Sesshoumaru.

On the days it took to reach the border Sesshoumaru told him everything about being free. He be able to eat when he wanted and go when he wanted. He wouldn't have to have sex with someone he didn't want to have it with. He be able to talk with other people and be treated like an equal.

Inuyasha liked to talk to the genral. He treated him nicely and listen with interest to everything he said. He didn't talk down to him or make him feel uncomfortable.

Inuyasha wasn't use to being treated like a person, usually he was treated like a pet.

At night Inuyasha slept in his tent in seperate sleeping bags. The dog eared boy spent the nights thinking about his cat eared Master. He wondered if his master missed him or was even thinking of him. Maybe he thought he was dead.

Sesshoumaru always made sure he had plenty to eat. He even gained a few pounds. You could hardly see his ribs anymore. Plus all th bruses Naraku had given him were fading.

"Sesshoumaru"

"Huh?"

"When we reach the border can I continue to stay by your side?" He asked nervously

"You don't have to feel obligated. There are lots of nice people out there, not just me"

"I know, I just really like Sesshoumaru-sama"

Sesshoumaru smiled. "I would love for you to stay by my side." He rubbed one of Inuyasha's puppy ears.

...

Naraku managed to get away unseen. He ran down the road for two miles before he was able to hitch hick down the road. The whole time he was cursing his enemy's in his mind. Today he was lucky, next time he might loose more than a slave.

He made it to the boat safly. He was glad they hadn't taken off with out him. He felt better being protected by men with guns.

Lying in his bed, in his luxury room Naraku thought about his little pet. He might be dead. Maybe they found out he wasn't the prince and let him go.

Not likely, there probably trying to get information from him. To bad Inuyasha didnt know anything. Naraku always kept him locked up in his room. He probably didn't know how to read.

Such a shame, he had spent so much time training him. Now he have to start over with a new slave. He would buy one when he reached land. He couldn't wait to see what exotic slaves they had over there. But he doubt they ever have one as good as Inuyasha.

...

**five months later**

Inuyasha had been living with Sesshoumaru for months now. They had made it to his home over the border. His house was no castle like Naraku's but it was nice. As a genral he was awarded quiet a lot of land and money from the king. He even had three servants.

Inuyasha had his own room with a soft bed and his very own clothes that Sesshoumaru had bought for him. He was even learning how to read and write. Sesshoumaru was teaching him.

The general had been so kind to him. He had given him things he had never had before. At night when he came home he play cards with him and spend his days off with him.

They talk and talk. He tell Inuyasha things he seen on his journeys. He made an unpleasant face when he tell him about living with Naraku.

"I'm sorry you had to endure such cruelty" he would say.

Often Inuyasha would wonder how the raven hair was doing. He probably forgotten all about him. He probably had a new slave. It hurt to think he was being replaced.

As time went by Inuyasha became even closer to Sesshoumaru. They went every where. He watched and learned everything about his job. He even reminded him about meetings and deliver messages for him. It wasn't long till he was award a job as his assistant.

He got to spent even more time with Sesshoumaru. The general seemed to be quit fond of him too. He buy Inuyasha marbles and other gifts. Things he never had before.

No one had ever treated him like an equal before. It took some time to get used to. But slowly Sesshoumaru was able to show him how to act like a person, not a slave.

Inuyasha had strong feelings for Sesshoumaru. Feelings he never felt before. He felt so warm when he was around him. Inuyasha didn't understand these feelings.

While Inuyasha was counting his marbles in his room Sesshoumaru popped in.

"Inuyasha would you like to go out for dinner tonight?"


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha wore his best clothes for the dinner date. Sesshoumaru was taking him to one of the nicest restaurants in the city. They were celebrating Sesshoumaru's promotion, so he made sure to look extra nice. The best part it would just be the two of them at dinner.

The entire carriage ride was spent in almost complete silence besides Inuyasha's curious comments on the different possibilities as to why Sesshoumaru got the promotion. Upon arriving Inuyasha discovered that since Sesshoumaru had already made a reservation, they didn't need to wait.

Inuyasha couldn't get over how well dressed the other people were. The men had on tailored suits and the women wore the nicest dresses he'd ever seen.

Inuyasha felt under dressed. His ears folded to his head in embarrassment. When he walked in the people started whispering. They had never seen a half-breed before and in these war times they looked down at anyone with Spytra blood in them. A lot of half-bloods' were suspected of treason. The stares and whispering got worse when they saw that he was with Sesshoumaru.

"What on earth is the general doing with a half-blood?" One of the males said to a women.

"He's pretty attractive, do you think there dating?"

"No way" the male said. "Sesshoumaru could be with anyone. Why would he pick a half-breed to date."

Inuyasha lowered his eyes. He wished they hadn't come here to eat. It hurt more knowing they were right. Sesshoumaru had so many choices. The women would practically throw themselves at him and he has seen men looking at him lustfully.

"Don't pay attention to them. I've discovered that rich people have nothing better to do than gossip." Sesshoumaru rubbed his shoulder. "Come on lets look over the menu."

He pulled out Inuyasha's chair for him and pushed him in when he sat down.

Inuyasha looked at the choices. Every thing looked so good he didn't know what to pick.

"Why don't I order for us?" Sesshoumaru offered.

"Sure" Inuyasha put down his menu, glad he did not having to make such a difficult choice.

The waiter came over. He asked them if they were ready.

"We'll have two glasses of wine and some bread sticks and some stuffed clams for an appetizer."

"Good choice Sir" he wrote it down and left.

In ten minutes the food was on the table. Inuyasha had never had clams before, they were very good.

For the main course Sesshoumaru had ordered them duck seasoned with garlic and lemon. It was delicious.

After dinner Sesshoumaru suggested they go on a walk to work off the meal. The cool night air ran over their skin. It's smelled sweet with the hint of pine. Must have been from the forest near by.

"Sesshoumaru-sama" Inuyasha was balancing himself on the street curb as he walked.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for taking care of me. I know other people wouldn't have done the same." he looked at the moon.

"I'm glad I met you Inuyasha, I couldn't imagine my life without you." Sesshoumaru grabbed his arm. And squeezed gently.

"No one has ever cared about me like you. They never asked how I'm doing or try to make me comfortable. Especially not him..." His mind wandered back to Naraku.

"Why must you continue to think about him? Why not think of me instead." Sesshoumaru tilted Inuyasha's head up.

"I love you, he doesn't." He kissed him gently.

Inuyasha felt the others tongue as he explore his mouth. It was sweet and gentle. It wasn't Inuyasha's first kiss. Sometimes when Naraku was in a good mood he'd kiss him during sex. But those kisses were rough and forceful

This kiss was soft and loving. He never felt such a warm sensation before. It was like sparks in his mouth.

They slowly pulled away.

"Lets go home." Sesshoumaru suggested.

As soon as they got into the house they started kissing. Their bodies were pushed together. They were almost eating each other with how hard they were kissing. Soon they were removing their clothes trying to get closer.

Inuyasha kicked off his boots while Sesshoumaru removed his shirt. He rubbed the other member while he removed his pants.

Inuyasha was feeling something he felt very rarely. It was a nice heated sensation between his legs. His man hood was getting bigger and harder. Sometime during sex with Naraku it get this way and once or twice some milky liquid would come out. But it never happen this fast before. They weren't even having sex yet and it was happening.

Both completely naked they wrestled on the bed. Sesshoumaru came out on top. He kissed around the dog eared boy's neck And gently rubbed his shaft.

Inuyasha moaned and thrust against him. It felt good, really good. He could feel Sesshoumaru's member rubbing against his thigh. He wasn't scared, the other wasn't doing anything that hurt him.

Sesshoumaru reached over to the drawer and pulled out some lube. He rubbed it on his fingers. Kissing the other his hand slid down south.

When Inuyasha felt those long fingers slip between his lower cheeks he pushed him away. Memories of fear and pain were associated with that spot. He panicked and covered his body.

"Whats wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I... When ever I did that with...him, it would hurt... A lot" he looked at the ground ashamed of his fearfulness.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his cheek.

"I'm not him. I would never hurt you like that. I care about you to much." he kissed his cheek and rubbed his ear.

With the mood gone Sesshoumaru laid down still holding Inuyasha. His arms were gently wrapped around him. He understood the hanyou's feeling. He wasn't ready and Sesshoumaru wasn't going to rush him into something he might regret.

For now he would be content with just snuggling with the half blood.

...

Naraku scrawled. His father had sent word that the war wasn't over yet. In fact it appeared the war was far from over.

This meant that Naraku would be stuck at his aunts house for a long time. He loathed staying there. His aunts taste in furniture was tacky and it always smelled like cheese. Plus he didn't have all the luxuries he had at home. He didn't have his big comfy bed or his dancers to keep him entertained. There were no festivals or balls to go to. At least there was a bar he could go to. He spent most of his time there drinking.

The worst part about this visit was that Naraku couldn't find a new pleasure slave. He went to the market to shop around but none caught his fancy. None of them had that charm Inuyasha had. They weren't interesting at all.

He sighed. You don't know what you have till it's gone. To say he didn't miss his little pet would be a lie. But their was no point thinking about the past. Inuyasha was probably dead by now. He couldn't survive this long by himself. And if he did he most likely never see him again.

"Naraku" called his aunt Reen. She sounded worried. Kind of scratchy. He herd her sniffle before she came into his room.

"I'm afraid there's terrible news. You see your father has gone missing."


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean my father is missing"

Aunt Reen looked at the floor. Sadness covered her face.

"There was an ambush, they were caught by surprise. I was told your father was blown off a cliff."

"His body wasn't found so theres still a chance he's alive." She said hopefully

Naraku stared at his hands, the shock was still setting in. His king and father were missing. He was probably dead.

His aunt sat next to him and stroked his back.

"I know it's hard dear but you are the only heir of Spytra. You must go back and lead your kingdom to victory."

"I cant lead them like my father did. I'm not as good as him."

"No one could be as good as your father but you are his son you have the potential to lead. I know it will be difficult. Unlike other kings you we be thrusted into the battlefield. Your father wants to wait till the war was over before getting you ready to become king but now you will have to be ready"

"When do I depart?" his vioce was numb and hollow.

"There is a ship being prepared to take you back. It should take you three months to get there. The ships have to take quit a few detours to avoid the enemy."

"King Naraku" the cat eared man said to himself. He liked how it rolled off his tongue.

...

Inuyasha woke peacefully next to Sesshoumaru. Ever since that night they had been sharing the same bed. Though they slept together they still hadn't had sex. Sesshoumaru would kiss him on the lips and rub his ears. The kisses would get a little longer and they rub against eachother a little more.

They were moving slow but that's probably what Inuyasha needed.

Right now Inuyasha was happily humming while being wrapped in the others arms or should he say arm.

He had discovered months ago that Sesshoumarun had loss one of his arms in battle. He had a metal one that could move like a real arm. The fake hand could hold a shield and grab a cup but it wasn't enhanced enough to swing a sword. The wrist couldnt move like that.

The genral was a little self-conscious about his missing arm but Inuyasha made it perfectly clear to him that he didn't care about the arm. That he loved him more becuase of it.

"Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru yawned. He rubbed his eye as he woke up.

"I'm here my love." He hummed

"I have to tell you something.

"What would that be."

Sesshoumaru signed. He gently stroked the others cheek.

"The king of Spytra is presumed dead. The prince shall return to take his place."

"Naraku is coming back?"

"I promise you will never see him again. I swear he'll never touch you again." Sesshoumaru held him close.

"Don't worry he's probably has a new slave and forgot all about me." it hurt a little knowing that. He didn't know why thought.

"I have to go for awhile."

"How long?"

"I do not know. We have no way of knowing how or when the prince is coming. They think he's going to come from the east."

"No Naraku is coming from the north. He believes in myths."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"There is a myth that mermaids live in the east seas and cause sailors to crash into rocks using their voice."

"That ridicules."

Inuyasha shrugged. "He believe in all the myths, witches, wearwolfs, headless horsemen, even fairies."

So he's coming from the north?"

Inuyasha nob.

"That helps so much. Now we could focus on the north shores. If we could capture the prince before he gathers his army's we could end this war."

"What will happen to Naraku when you capture him?"

"He will be killed publicly or sent to our king."

Inuyasha swallowed hard. "Killed?"

"Yes, that's what we do with enemies."

"What would the king do to him?" He asked him nervously.

"Hold them as his prisoner and use him as a hostage to negotiated with the other side. He probably spent the rest of his life in a cell, being a punching bag for the kings men. Who knows, if he's pretty they'll turn him into a toy. Ironic isn't it."

Inuyasha swallowed hard. Naraku was very pretty.

Sesshoumaru held him gently.

"Don't worry. One way or another he will pay for what he has done to you." Sesshoumaru hummed.

Sesshoumaru kissed his neck. "This will be our last night together for a long time. Me and my men will be leaving in the morning... Do you think we can make this night memorable?"

Inuyasha moaned when he nibbled on his ear. He turned around and kissed the general. He had a way of making him feel so wanted, so needed, so loved. Their relationship was based on equality. Sesshoumaru cared about how he felt and listened to his opinion.

Finally Inuyasha was ready. He wrapped his arms around the others neck and kissed him gently.

Sesshoumaru slipped his hands into his pants. He curved his pointer finger around his dick and stroked slowly.

"That feels good" the hanyou moaned.

Inuyasha thrusted against him. Thier members brushed together. Sesshoumaru removed his pants so nothing was keeping their manhoods apart.

Inuyasha couldn't believe how good it could feel to be touched down there. He never actrually wanted to be touched there but now he loved.

Seashoumaru kissed down his chest and played with one of his perk nipples. He knew the other liked it. Gently he took the nub into his mouth and rolled it around with his tongue.

"Please..." Inuyasha cried out. He wrapped his legs around Sessoumarus back.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his ear while he kissed him. His hand reached towards the night stand and opens the droor. He pulled out a little bottle of lube. He poured it on his fingers. Gently he messages the other pucker. The little hole loosened.

"This part might be a little uncomfortable but it will get better." Seeshoumaru kissed him while he slowly inserted one finger into the other. He hoped the kiss would distract him from any pain.

Inuyasha hardly notice any pain. Compared to what Naraku use to do this was nothing. When Seeshoumaru brushed against that spot inside him he melted. He never knew it could feel good to have something inside him. He always associates that spot with pain.

"You are so beatiful." Sesshoumaru said looking over his lovers body.

"Are you ready for a second finger?"

Inuyasha nobbed.

Slowly he addes another digit. He scissored his inner walls open.

Inuyasha arched his back. His hands were tangled in the others hair.

"You are ready my love" Sesshoumaru pulled out his fingers.

He lined himself up with the others entrance.

"Are you sure" he would give Inuyasha one last chance to bail out.

"Yes Im ready. I love you Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru pushed in. He slowly buried himself into the heat. Inuyasha was so warm and tight. It was almost to much.

Inuyasha moaned as he was filled. It felt good to have that mushroom head rub his sweet spot. He squeezed around the cock inside him make Sesshoumaru cry out. Slowly the cock inside him pulled out than gently push back in.

"Faster" Inuyasha wined.

The other gladly complied. He picked up his speed. He went faster and deeper but paid close attention to Inuyashas face to make sure he wasn't hurting him. So far the little hanyou seemed to be in otter bliss.

"You feel so good Inuyasha." He moaned.

"Please keep hitting that spot." Inuyasha moved his hips back when Sesshoumaru thrusted forward so the other could go deeper.

Sesshoumaru started stroking the other shaft. It was leaking and swallow when he took it into his hand. He rubbed his thumb over the tip.

"Don't, to senesetive"

Sesshoumaru smirked. He tapped the tip repeatedly. Inuyasha cried out. He was so close to cumming.

"I love you Inuyasha" he growled as he climaxed in the other.

He collasped over Inuyasha. They were both panting. Inuyasha felt gooey fun drip out of him.

"I'm sorry. I should have pulled out." he apologized

"It's OK I don't mind. It's a part of you." Inuyasha said sweetily

Sesshoumaru looked down. Inuyasha hadn't come yet.

"Let me take care of you" Inuyasha was supprised when he took his member into his mouth.

"Wow"

Sesshoumaru ran his tongue over the other member. He sucked on the tip and nobbed his head up and down. He was able to take Inuyasha whole cock into his mouth and deep throat him.

"That feels so good" Inuyasha moaned. He buckled into the others throat.

With Sesshoumaru deep throating him he could hold himself back.

"I'm coming" his hold on the others hair tightened.

His seed filled the others mouth. He was supprised Sesshoumaru drank his seed.

"That felt so good."

"I'm glade you enjoyed it." Sesshoumaru laid on the bed snuggling with Inuyasha.

...

When Inuyasha woke up he gently stroked his lovers hair. He didn't even notice the color had change from silver to black. He wrapped his arm around the other and kissed his neck.

When the other stirred he smiled.

"Good morning love. How did you sleep?" Inuyasha snuggled closer. He closed his eyes and took in a big breath. His lover smelled so good.

"I slept just fine honey." The older one turned around. Instead of golden eyes he saw violet red ones.

"I love you Inuyasha" Naraku said. He kissed the others cheek.

"Ma- ma, Naraku!" His eyes widen

"Call me honey if you want." He kisses Inuyasha on the lips.

Inuyasha opened his eyes to see Sesshoumaru staring down at him.

"Are you feeling well love? You seem to be having a bad dream."

"I'm fine. It was nothing." Inuyasha looked towards the floor.

Why would he be having a dream like that.

"I have to go soon. I must find the prince before he can regroup his army." Sesshoumaru started to get dress.

"If you knew where he was you wouldn't need to go away?"

"If I knew where he was I could end this war and we could take a long vacation."

Inuyasha didn't want Sesshoumaru to leave. Espeacialy after last night.

"When I was Naraku's slave he would often go on trips across the sea. He leave me behind but I would hear him complain about how slow the boat was. I think the name of the boat was RiverBeast.

"RiverBeast? This makes things so much easier."

"There ... Is more" Inuyasha couldn't help but feel like he was betraying Naraku. The thought was ridicules. He owed nothing to that bastard.

"He complained the boat took to many stops. One stop he hated most of all. It was becuase of the all horse. They pooped everywhere making the whole town stink."

"The whole town?"Sesshoumaru asked. Inuyasha knobbed.

"That would take a lot of horses. The only town that raises horses near the north coast line is Bellwood. Ill have my men there in days. Well set a trap and over take the boat."

"Please let me come with you" he asked.

"Its too dangerous."

"Please let me go with you. I just can't bare to be without you for that long. I know it can take weeks or months for the ship to arive." Tears ran down his face

"Alright but you must stay on the side lines and listen to everything I say."

"I promise to be good. Anything to be near you." He kissed his cheek.

"You should get packing. I want to be in Bellwood as soon as possible." Sesshoumaru smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Naraku couldn't belive all the time he had to spend on that ship. He had gotten a mayor case of sea sickness. No matter how many pill he still felt in a small space was unbearable for him. He had no entertainment in the ship to preoccupied him except staring at the ceiling.

After many week of this he was beginning to go nuts. His cousin Kunto was no help. He was always working on this ship. Why a noble man with royal blood would want to spend his life on a ship was beyond his comprehension. Though his cousin had always been a weird one.

Long hours by himself have left him quiet unsatisfied as the prince it was quite undignified for him to touch himself. He found himself thinking of a Slivernet slave. The way he spent whole nights enjoying the company of Inuyasha.

He hasn't been able to find himself a slave. He had visited many slave shops but none caught his interest.

It was too bad Inuyasha was probably dead. He kind of miss the dog eared boy. But there was no point dwelling on the past. He would never see him again.

Finally the ship pulled up at the dock. They were about to start unboarding when a commotion on land stopped them.

Armed men were surrounding the beach. They were Inu soldiers. Seeing that the beach was overrun they were about to turn back when they saw more boats surrounding them.

Narakus cousin ran in.

"Were surrounded by the enemy" he said terrified.

"What should we do?" Naraku asked.

"We're out numbered we can't do anything." Kunto grabbed a gun from inside the dresser.

"We might be able to hide in the storage room. Stay close and follow me." Naraku took his cousins hand and was led out the cabin.

As soon as they step foot out the doors they were ambush by two men. They went for Kunto first since he had the gun. His cousin tried to fight but they were too strong. Nraku tried to help but one man threw him against the wall.

"Run Naraku" his cousin yelled.

Like his cousin told him he ran, he ran dodging all the soldiers in his path. He was surprised how fast they took over the ship, they were barely any of his men fighting back. He saw bodies of soldiers cover the floor in a bloody carpet. At least the crew was put up some kind of fight.

The deck was full on Inu men. The ships crew and his private guards were all in chains.

When Naraku was spotted a group of armed men surrounded him. He did the only thing he could, he tried to jump overboard

Leaped for the water but he was surprised when he found himself suspended in the air. A pain went up his spine as he was hanged from his tail.

"Gotcha" the man had a tight grip on tail.

"Your lucky I caught you too or you would have ended up as a snack. "

Naraku regrettably looked down to see bloody waters, out from thier depths stuck out large pointed fins. They had thrown chum in the water to attracted sharks, making sure anyone who jumped over would meet a painful end.

Naraku was swung on board. He hissed at the smirking man.

"Don't you dare touch me you dog." The prince growled.

"We got a feisty one here." the man sneered. The other soldiers laughed.

Before Naraku could think of what to do next a pair of handcuffs were slapped on his wrist along with a chain collar. The cold metal was heavy on his skin.

"Come on kitty" he pulled Naraku across the ship and down the ladder till he was on land. The prince was than thrown into a group of chained captives.

"Thats the last of them." Than two hooded figures came up riding on one horses.

The one on the front pulled down his hood revealing long silver. The red marks on his cheek meant he must have been from a noble blood line. His golden eyes reminded Naraku of Inuyasha.

"Which one of you is the prince?" He asked.

Every one kept quiet.

"Divided them quickly. The workers from the passengers.

Naraku was pushed into the crowed of passenger along with his cousin. They were divided by their clothes. There were only ten people in the passenger group and four of them were women so they were taken out.

Sesshoumaru jumped off his horse and walked around the crowed. He stared at each one of the men. His eyes taking every detail of them.

"Ill ask one more time, wich one of you is the prince." He pulled out his sword.

"I am" Kunto stepped forward.

Narakus jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what his cousin was doing. They weren't even that close.

"Take him away." The prince watched in horror as they dragged Kunto from his sights.

He felt like someone was watching him. Looking around he saw the second hood figure still on the horse staring at him. He couldn't see who it was.

"Guard the rest. Tomorrow we nail them to crosses." Sesshoumaru yelled.

Naraku felt his heart drop. He was going to die.


	7. Chapter 7

The ground hostages were kept sitting in a circle, chained to each other. There were guards surrounding them making sure no one escaped. The women were crying and the men had looks of dread.

Naraku sat in the corner. He had his legs pressed against his chest and covered himself the best he could from the cold.

As the hours ticked by the realization of his death started to sink in. He was going to die painfully and slow. Leave it to a dog to tie you to a stick. At least a Spytra would kill you fast.

Naraku went through all the possible escapes. He couldn't fight his way out and he couldn't run as long as he was attached to the others. He needed to find a way to separate from them.

He looked around. The guards were stationed around the camp, with their weapon ready to kill. The only possible means of escape was to head into the forest. Their cars couldn't follow him in there.

While he looking around he saw someone looking at him. He met a pair of blue eyes. It was the same man that had stopped him from going over board. He kept on staring at him. He looked him up and down, giving him faces that made Naraku's skin crawl. Unfortunately when they were taken over board Naraku was still in his night clothes. All he had on were baggy purple long pants and no shirt. He wasn't even wearing shoes. If his pants weren't made of silk they might have thought he was a commoner.

His body was completely exposed to the other man. Feeling embarrassed he crossed his arms in front of his chest. The other man let out a soft chuckle.

"Soldiers" he said out loud.

"What" blue eyes answered him.

"I need to use the bathroom"

"Hold it" another guard snapped at him.

"I'll take him, wouldn't want him to soil the ground. Than we have to smell it." Said blue eyes.

Wishing someone else had voluniteered to take him Naraku quietly waited while they unchained him from the rest. His wrist were still in chains and he was hummilatedly dragged by the metal leach and collar around his neck.

"Careful Kouga. Rembeber cats have claws" one man called to blue eyes.

So his name was Kouga, Naraku thought.

"And dogs have teeth" Kouga yelled back. He tugged on the chain. "Hurry up, I don't have all night."

Naraku was dragged into the forest. They had gone way farther than necessary. The forest they were in was lush and lively. Even the birds still sung at night. Their melody was accompanied by the crickets and frogs vioces.

"Ok I think this is far enough." Kouga said out loud. He tied the metal leach to the tree.

Naraku was surprised when his pants were yanked down to his ankles. He was completly exposed to the night air. God why didn't he wear underwear.

"Stop" he cried out when his shaft was grabbed and squessed tightly. A big hand slapped itself against his ass and squeezed even tighter than the one around his cock.

"Not a bad package for a cat" the man started to fondal his back side.

"Don't touch me you flea bag. Im a..." He was about to say prince but he stopped himself.

"Your a what now? Oh were you about to say noble or something, or even Spytra. You cats always have such big prides."

Naraku started to scream. The other was pinching his nipples.

"Don't scream or more guards will come here and you'll get it way worse. I wasn't the only one watching you."

Naraku glared at him. He tried to push him away.

"Be good and I might ask Sesshoumarun if I can keep you as a pet." Kouga slipped his between the cats. He pushed Naraku to the ground. Rocks and twigs dug into his skin.

The prince closed his eyes tight. He wanted to fight but this might be his only chance at life. Could he do it? Could he live as a toy for a Inu soldgier? It was so shameful but the fear was controlling him now. He hated the idea of sub sitting to anyone, much less a dog, he was the prince for crying sake, but he hated the idea of dying more.

When Kouga noticed Nataku had stopped fighting he smirked.

"Good kitty" His hands freely roamed over the soft skin before him. It was like this guy had never been exposed to any harsh elements or injuries. Not one scar, mark or any sign that he had worked a day in his life.

"Your very good looking... For a Spytra." Kouga licked his cat ear.

Naraku shivered in disgust.

"Lots of people think Spytra's are freaky because of their tails and ears but I always thought they were sexy." He gently bit the tip of one ear and rubbed the other with his hand.

Naraku started to breath harder. He never let any one play with his ears. They were so sensitive.

"Do you like that?" Kouga growled. Seeing the confused look on the cats face was turning him on. Naraku didn't know what he wanted. He couldn't figure out it he liked it. And Kouga thought it was so cute.

"Iv herd rumors that a Spytra can cum just by stroking their tails. Is that true?" Kouga grabbed his tail.

Naraku arched his back with the first stroke. He moaned with the second. His body started to like what was happening to him. It had been to long since his last climax. His body was dying for this kind of attention.

Kouga stroked harder enjoying every moan he could rake out the other. His own member was creating a bulge in his pants.

Naraku pulled against the chains. He was twisting and turning his hips till the soldier pined him down.

"What a slutty kitty you are. Getting so wet and hard so soon."

He slid his hand up and down the long black tail. The fluffy fur was so soft. Kouga had figured out that the base of the tail caused Naraku the most pleasure. He squeeze the base and ran his fingers down to the tip.

Panting Naraku looked at the other. Kouga was to busy molesting his tail to notice his gaze.

"I can't wait to pound you. Your making me so hard." He stroked faster, his eyes were filled with lust and aggression

Naraku felt disgusted when he saw the lump in Kougas pants. The cat was about to turn his head away when he saw something shine in the dark. Around Kouga's waist were hanging a pair of lock keys. He could escape if he could get to them. He just needed to get closer. He a plan of corse but he didn't like what he had to do.

"Kouga" he moaned.

The dog kissed his neck and hummed. The soldgiers was still rubbing his tail. Naraku pushed himself againt the other. He rubbed their bodies together.

"I was right you are a slut." Kouga moaned.

"I... I want to ride you" he said softly.

"As you wish"

Kouya laid on his back and pulled Naraku on top of him so he was sitting on his stomach. He thrust up, rubbing his memeber between the cats lower cheeks.

Naraku felt hand on his hips, holding him tight. He grinned himself against the other. It was disgusting and humilating but if he times it right he wouldn't have to go any further.

Naraku still had his wrist tied together. He rested them on Kougas chest and slowly ran them down his sids in a suducted manner. All the dog would think was that he wanted him to touch him. Reaching his waste Naraku rubbed their memebershaft together harder. He did his best to block out the feeling. He even tried pretending it was Inuyasha he was doing this to.

The cat eared man carefully unhooked the key from Kouga's belt while the dog threw his head back and moaned in bliss. Just in time too becuase Kouga had started to pull down his pants.

Naraku didnt want thier member to touch directly so he quickly unlocked the collar and his rust. The blue eyes man was so caught up in his lust he didn't notice what Naraku was doing until the Spytra clicked the collar around his neck.

Before he could even say anything Naraku pulled up his pants and took off running into the thick woods. The rocky ground dug into his skin along with twigs and other sharp things.

He could hear Kouga screaming from behind him.

"The prisoner is escaping. Help, Help."

Naraku ran faster. He could hear other men running in the woods not too. The light of their toruches could be seen in the distance.

It was difficult dogging trees and bushes in the almost pitch black forest. The only lights to guide him were the moon and the touches from behind. The cat kept running long after his legs wanted to give up. The only thing that kept him going were the sounds of the solgiers behind him.

He ran as fast as he could. His lungs were burning and sweat covered his body. He was not used to this much fiscal excersise. The farthest place he walked was to his private carriage.

Just when he thought he was in the clear Naraku's foot got caught on a tree root growing above ground. He felt and hit his head hard on the trunk of a tree. One of his branches stabbed his shoulder.

...

Naraku blinked his eyes. He had a splitting head ach. The last thing he remembered was falling. Soon his sences returned to him. He was being carried. The light of the torches hurt his eyes. He could smell blood, probably his. The men were carring in some kind of hamic. He tried to move but his ankles and wrist were chained tightly together.

He stayed quiet as they took him back to camp. The cat was thrown to the floor.

"Och"

He looked up. Sesshoumaru was standing above him. He growled at the cat. In his hand was a long black whip with a golden handle.

"Disobedience will be rewarded with pain." He announced loud enough so the whole camp could hear.

"Put him in the stockades." The genral ordered.

Naraku struggles when he was dragged to the wodden holder. They crouched him over it. The top part went over Naraku's neck and wrist trapping him.

"You shall suffer more than the others." Sesshoumaru said.

He raised his hand up high and brought the whip down hard on Narakus back. The sound if the wind tearing from the force was his only eating before he cried out in pain.

Naraku couldn't belive how bad it hurt. The hot electric waves of pain went up his spine.

Sesshoumaru waited for the pain to settle before striking again. The second one hit him side ways making a pluse sign. Naraku roared in pain. No matter him much he thrashed he couldn't get loose. More lashes were delivered onto his back.

The red eye man bit his lip. He wouldn't beg to a Inu. Especially a genral. He was the prince. He was better than these worms. He woudnt lower himself to thier level.

Sesshoumaru finally stopped when 15 red lines decorated the Spytra's back. Blood was ossing out of some of them.

"Your death will be far worst than the others. You shall die from exposer." With that he walked away


	8. Chapter 8

Naraku pulled against his bindings. They wouldn't budge. His back still stung. Blood dripped down his skin. So make the situation worse he was thirsty and starving, pluse his spin was in pain from be bent over so long.

A snap of a twig got his attention. Infront of him was a hood figure. Must have been the same one that had rode with Sesshoumaru.

"What do you want."

"Shhhh you'll wake the others. I'm here to help you."

The deep vioce made it clear it was a man. He sounded familiar but Naraku couldn't place it.

The prince had no idea why one of the Inus would want to help him. He kept a flow eye on him till he disappeared behind him.

"This might hurt a bit."

A cool wet fabric was pressed against his open wounds. Naraku hissed as his cuts started to burn.

"Shhh don't make any noise." The stranger cleaned his back of blood. "This will make sure you don't get an infection."

"Who are you?" Naraku asked.

"Im not supprised you don't remember me. I was just your slave after all." Inuyasha pulled down his hoodie.

Naraku was speechless. He couldn't think of anything to say. He never expected Inuyasha to live this long. And why was he sharing a horse with Sesshoumaru? Actually the better question was why didn't he turn him in when Kuto lied and said he was the prince. He had the chance to turn him in. Why didn't he?

"How did you survive?"

"Seshoumaru took me in and freed me. I am not a slave anymore." Inuayha said that last part proudly.

Naraku looked over him. He had grown into a strong young man. He was taller and more muscular than before. He must have been eating well. He stood tall and his ears were pointed up instead if their usual folded position.

"Sesshoumaru, he's the one who whipped me?"

"Yes, he's the general. Were engaged." He showed him the golden ring. Sesshoumaru had asked him a few days ago to marry him and he excepted. They were planning on getting married in spring. He had no idea why he told Naraku.

"Congratulations." Naraku said sarcastically.

"I brought you some water." Inuyasha pulled the bottle from his bag.

"Why are you helping me?"

"I don't know."

Inuyasha put the tip to his lips. Slowly Naraku drank it.

"Thanks" he mummed.

"Can you get me out of here?"

Inuyasha shook his head.

"Cant you steel the keys from Sesshoumaru while he is sleeping? I imagine you share the same quarters."

"I will not sleet from My fiancé!" he said sternly.

"Than your useless to me." Naraku turned his head away.

"Listen, I have an idea on how you can live"

The Spytra looked back at him.

"Once we deliver the prince... who every that is to the capital me and Sesshoumaru are planning on moving to the country. He's going to retire."

"And how dose this help me?"

"Well I can say were going to need help caring for the house and we might need a servant."

"You want to make me a slave!" Naraku yelled.

"SHhhhhhh." Inuyasha covered his mouth. "Not servant, slave" he uncovered his mouth.

"Same thing" the sptrya growled.

"At least you'll live, all you would have to do is vow to be loyal to him and do some chores."

To say that Naraku was mad wouldn't come close to how he was feeling. How could it had come to this.

"I though Inus did believe in slavery."

"They give prisoners or criminals on death row the option of being slaves or being put to death. Please agree to this Naraku. Its the only way to save you." he pleaded with the other.

Naraku lowered his head. He couldn't believe it had come to this. He was a prince for fucking sakes.

"Alright, Ill do it but you have to help me escape the first chance we get."

"OK, Ill talk to Sesshoumaru tomorrow, try to behave till than." he put back his hoody on and disappeared back into the night.

...

Naraku wished he would go death. He couldn't stand the sounds of his people being nailed to the crosses by their hands and feet. Even the children where staked. Their screams were none stop. The heavy scent of blood filled the air.

"Stop, please leave them alone." he screamed.

The soldiers ignored him, no matter how much he yelled at them. Some even got pissed off but they didn't come close to him since Sesshouaru had ordered them to stay away.

As the day went on the screams started to fade as his people started to die out. He lowered his head in misery, Inus were barbaric beast. He swore if he got free he make them all pay.

The thing that really scared him was that he could have been one of the poor souls on those crosses. Though his current situation wasn't much better. The burning sun stung his fresh wounds. His skin blistered and redden from the rays. His pale complexion didn't fair well in this weather. He was so thirsty and hungry but he knew he wouldn't be fed.

He was hoping Inuyasha would come through. If not he would die slowly.

...

Inuyasha sat at the table watching Sesshoumaru enjoy his morning cup of tea.

"Sesshouamru" he said.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, when you retire and we move to the country it will be difficult taking care of the house by ourself. Especially if we plan to adopt." Inuyasha poured himself a bowel of cereal.

"Do not worry, we can hire maids to help around the house." Sesshoumaru took another sip of tea.

"But they wont be around full time. Maybe we could get some one to stay full time." He tried to easy into bringing up Naraku.

"Some one like that Spytra noble in the stockaded?"

Inuyasha smiled nervously. The dog was justto smart.

"Please Sesshoumaru, so much blood has been spilled. Cant we just leave this one alive?" he begged.

"We had to kill the others, if we didn't they run to the Spytra army and tell them we were here." Sesshoumaru stood up and adjusted his sword. He looked out side.

"I know but you don't have to kill him." he gave Sesshoumaru his puppy dog eyes. They always soften him up.

"He's a Spytra noble. He would rather die than become a slave. And if he dose he'll try to escape the first opportunity he gets." Sesshoumaru rubbed his forehead. He felt like a parent telling his child they couldn't keep the dog or cat they found.

"Pleassseeee. Please give him a chance." Inuyasha pleaded.

"Alright fine, Ill give him the option."

Inuyasha kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

OK i just one to point out that Inuyasha is very attached to Naraku because of Stockholm syndrome. He has spent his whole life with Naraku and he dosnt feel complete if the spider is not with him but Inuyasha loves Sesshoumaru verry much but he also has strong feelings for Naraku.

Sesshoumaaru stood in his arm in-front of the stockades. The man in them had still not notice him. The general took the time to observe him. His skin was starting to turn pink from sun burn. He had long dark raven hair and a tall figure. He wasn't very muscular but that would change after some hard work.

"Prisoner." he said. The man looked up. This let Sesshoumaru get a look at his face. He was a handsome man despite the dark rings around his face from lack of sleep but his features were a little feminine. Those long eye lashes and plump lips didn't help him plus his legs were long and smooth like a women.

"You look like a women." Sesshoumaru commented.

Naraku was shocked. Of all the things to say, he say that. "I do not."

"Yes you do." Sesshoumaru even notice the little piecing on the prisoners cat ear. There was no earring but he could see the little hole. Naraku notice his gazed and growled.

"A teenage mistake and besides your the girly one." Naraku looked at his long straighten hair and polished claws. "I wounder how many men you had to sleep with to become a general." He sneered.

Sesshoumaru slapped him hard across the face. The prince felt the hand shape burn form on his face. He had never been hit in the face before. In fact he had never experienced pain before he had met this man.

"You will never talk to be like that again." Sesshoumaru pulled his head up by his hair.

"Did I hit a nerve." he chuckled.

The general pulled back his hand to hit him again. Naraku flinched and closed his eyes waiting for the impact.

Smiling Sesshoumaru lowered his hand. He had learn that sometimes all you needed was the threat of more pain to get a sassy prisoner to behave.

"I'm here to give you a choice. Become my slave or die."

"Some choice." the prince whispered. "OK I'll go with the first one."

"Do you swear to obey and fulfill any order you are told? Do you willingly give all freedom and free will to forever live in servitude? Do you swear to live only to follow your new masters orders?"

Naraku swallowed hard. He would fine away to escape and get revenge for this humiliation."Fine."

"By Inu law by agreeing to these terms you give up any possessions, tittles and rights to your past life."

Sesshoumaru unlocked the stockades and raised the wooden top freeing him. Slowly the prince stood up, his bones cracking as he straighten himself. Red lines covered his wrist and neck from where the wood had rubbed against the skin. Sesshoumaru attached chains around his wrist. He pulled on them making Naraku fallow him.

The general looked at his back. The wounds had been treated. He smiled to himself. Inuyasha could be to kind for his own good sometimes.

"Where are we going?" Naraku asked.

"You will not speak unless spoken too." he replied.

Naraku grumbled to himself but fallowed the man. He was taken to a tent where there was a line of men. Sesshoumaru walked past them to the front.

"Miroku, get out here." He commanded.

There was rumbling and a mess of things clashing together from inside the ten. Out came a man wearing a purple robe and short black hair with purple eyes to match his clothes.

"I wish you wouldn't yell like that. I knocked down somethings because you surprised me." He looked over Naraku. "And who do we have hear. A Spytra alive in your care and by the looks if it he's a blue blood. Now Iv seen everything."

"Never mind who he _was_. I need you to treat his wounds."

"Alright, I saw what you did to him yesterday. Just lay him belly down on the table and I'll see the damage and from the dry blood in his hair. I figure he has a head injury too." He walked back inside the tent.

Sesshoumaru pushed him forward. Hissing Naraku fallowed Miroku and laid on the wooden table.

Miroku walked up to him. "Now I'm going to touch your back now. Don't worry I won't hurt you." He gently touched the skin around the lashes. Grabbing a wet clothed he carefully washes the remaining blood off. He examine Narakus head. The prince was thankful for the gentle treatment. It was the nicest he's been treated for awhile.

"Well you don't have a concussion but a few cuts on your back need to be stitched." He pulled out a needle and thread."Now this will hurt. I ran out of pain killer so you need to be good and take it like a man."

He felt Sesshoumaru hands on his back holding him down. Now wanting to seem weak he greeted his teeth and waited for the pain. He promised himself he would not cry out. Not in front of them.

The first stitch was horrible, the second made him shake. Lucky Miroku was fast and experienced with stitching. He was finished in less then a minute. The sting from the cream he but on his back felt like nothing after dealing with that needle.

After that he was forced to fallow Sesshoumaru again." Were are we going?"

"A slave dose not talk unless ordered too."

They arrived at what looked like food stand but instead of food they were giving out supplies. Again Sesshoumaru cut to the front of the line.

He tried to ignore the stairs. He must look like a pet being pulled around on a leash.  
>Sesshoumaru asked the man behind the stand for some clothes that would fit him. The man pulled out a folded shirt and pants. Taking them Sesshoumaru pulled him into the biggest tent he had seen so far.<p>

"Here change." He held out the clothes.

At least he took him somewhere to change and didn't make him undress in public, Naraku thought. He took the clothes from the other. The prince waited for the other to leave so he could change but he never did. He wouldn't even turn around to give him any privacy.

"Hurry up" Sesshoumaru ordered.

Naraku decided to turn around and change quickly. He slipped off his silk pants pajamas. They landed on the floor. Carefully he stepped out of them. The brown plain pants Sesshoumaru had gave him were too long and scratched his skin as he pulled them up. The brown shirt was the same. They were ugly clothes that the common people wore.

Sesshoumaru picked up the silk pants and examined them. Taking both sides of the fabric he pulled them apart till they ripped in half.

"Hey, stop. Those are my pants" Naraku watched he he threw the rest of it in a trash can.

"What are you talking about. You are a slave, a slave dose not own any possessions. They are possessions." He said causally,

Naraku bit his tongue and clenched his fist. He had to control the anger swelling in him. He knew the punishment that would befall a disobedient slave. It would be hard but he had to act like a slave till he found a way to escape. Then he come back with his army and kill them all.

Sesshoumaru was leading him somewhere again. They were back out side and were walking towards some horses. One horse he notice right away. It was a big white steed with a silver handle and saddle. This was no doubt the generals horse.

"AhUn" the general called. The horse raised his head and took three steps closer before calling to his rider. Sesshoumaru patted his snout.

"Sesshoumaru-sama"

Naraku turned to see Inuyasha walking towards them. He was carrying a bucket of water. He put the bucket in front of AhUn so he could drink. Grateful the horse nudge his side so he pet him.

"Good timing Inuyasha, its time to move on." Sesshoumaru tied Naraku's chain to the saddle of the horse.

"This is Inuyasha, you will also be severing him as well. Any command he gives you, you must fallow as if it were an order from me. If it wasn't for him you still be dying in the stockades." Naraku looked over the half-ling. He really had changed a lot. He built was bigger and his ears weren't drooped down like he was use to seeing. There was more color in his skin and his eyes were brighter.

Naraku looked towards Sesshoumaru, it seemed like he was waiting for something.

"Oh" Naraku turned to Inuyasha "Thank you lord Inuyasha for saving my life. I am most grateful for your kindness." He did an elegant bow.

With his head down Naraku smirked. He could play along for a little it, he did like to act.

"Your welcome. Please stand up." Inuyasha was blushing.

Sesshoumaru raised an eye brow at the prisoners sudden change in attitude.

"We should be leaving in an hour. Are you ready Inuyasha?"

"Yes I am, everything is packed in the carriage. The... other prisoner is secure." Inuyasha pulled an apple from his pocket and gave it to the horse.

"Where are we..." Naraku closed his mouth and looked down when he remembered he wasn't suppose to talk unless ordered to.

"We are going home" Inuyasha said friendly.

Naraku knob.

...

Naraku was gasping. His legs were killing him and it felt like he was breathing fire. They had been traveling for hours. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were riding AhUn while Naraku was walking next to the horse. The prince wasn't use to this much fiscal exercise. He could feel his legs shake from underneath him.

"Here" Inuyasha held out a bottle of water.

Naraku turned his head away and ignored his offer. He refused to take pity.

Hours later and the sun was at its hottest. Sweat covered his clothes, it felt so disgusting. He wanted nothing more than a nice soak in his bath tub with a glass of red wine. To bad that fantasy seemed miles away now.

"I cant go on." Naraku fell to the floor. The horse dragged him three feet before the animal stopped.

Looking down at him Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Take him to the carriage." he ordered two of his men.


	10. Chapter 10

Two soldiers dragged Naraku to a carriage and dumped him in the back. He hissed at them for the rough treatment.

"Stupid dogs" he muttered.

"Naraku your alive!" he turned to see his cousin Kunto. He was sitting in the corner with his hands tided behind his back. "I though they staked you like the rest."

"Kunto" Naraku rushed to his side. "Are you alright cousin?"

"I'm find, they tied me up here and left me. How are you still alive?"

"You will never belive what happen." Naraku started to tell his story about Inuyasha and how he was now a slave. He left out the part about Kouga. His cousin listen in astonishment.

"You have the luck of a devil. Your ex-slave is the lover of the general and managed to save your life. Dam"

"I know, I though he be dead by now." Naraku sat against the wall.

Hours past before something happen. Inuyasha walked in with a sandwich and a water bottle.

"I brought you some food." When he saw Naraku with Kunto he froze. "Oh I thought you were alone."

Kunto chuckled. Naraku elbowed him.

He split the sandwich in half. Naraku took both half's. He had to help his cousin eat since his hands were behind his back.

"Mmmm peanut butter and jelly. My favorite." Naraku told him.

"Yea I remembered you liked them."

"Thank you" Naraku said.

The real prince looked over the hanyou. He was sitting two feet away. "Why didn't you tell Sesshoumaru that I was the real prince?" he whispered

Inuyasha turned his head to the side. "I didn't want them to kill you"

Naraku smirked. "Inuyasha, your so loyal. You have accomplished so much since we last seen each other. You survived, you won the heart of an improtant man, you gained your freedom , you even saved my life. I am so proud of you." He leaned over till he was inches from the others face.

Inuyasha held his breath, Naraku was so close.

"And I am so grateful" he whispered. "I know you don't want me to die. You were so clever to find away to save me. I trust you Inuyasha and I know you wont let me die." He gently pushed his lips again his.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, the kiss was soft and gentle.

"Ma, ma Naraku I..."

"Its OK, I missed you too." He pushed his body against the hanyou's. Slowly Naraku embraced him with a hug. "I missed you so much puppy."

"I missed you too." Inuyasha rested his head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry I wont leave you alone again. I promise."

Inuyahsa whipped his eyes. "I have to go"

When the dog was out of ear shot Naraku and his cousin laughed out loud.

"Wow Naraku you sure know how to love them and drag them along."

"Don't laugh too much, he's our best shot of escaping."

Exhausted his cousin leaned against him. Naraku wrapped his arm around the others shoulder. "We will find a way out of this mess."

Hours seemed to past and both nobles fell asleep. They only woke to the sound of a dark chuckle. Kouga was standing out side the wagon. They must have stopped for a break.

"You two look so cute snuggled up to each other." He climbed into the cart.

Naraku growled baring his fangs. His black ears tensed and his tail puffed up making him look slightly bigger. Taking his lead Kunto did the same.

Kouga chuckled again. "You cats have such tiny fangs" He smiled showing his much bigger and pointier teeth.

"But our claws are very sharp." He ran his hand down the wooden walk leaving deep claw marks to prove his point. Kunto couldn't fight with his hands tied behind his back but Naraku had more freedom. His wrist were bounded together but he had a good foot of chain separating them. He could wrap that chain around the dog's neck, given the chance.

Being careful Kouga moved closer. "Relax kitty's I'm not here to hurt you. I wouldn't have hurt you last time either." He had a bag with him and from it he pulled out two red apples. "Here you must be hungry." The dog held the apples out to them.

Cautiously Naraku moved closer, never breaking eye contact with him. With cat like speed he snatched the apples from the dog.

Naraku moved back into the corner with his cousin. He took a bite of one and held the other to Kunto's helping him eat it. They were both starving and the apple was so sweat.

"You see I'm not so bad."

Naraku whipped apples juices off his cousins skin with his shirt.

"You to are so adorable and you look so similar. I know you are both nobles so are you related or do all Spytra look alike?"

They both ignored his question. Kouga raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised your still alive" He said to Naraku. "I herd Sesshoumaru made you into his personal slave. First the hanyou and now you. I guess Lord Sesshoumaru has a thing for cats." he laughed.

Naraku growled in warning.

"I don't blame him though. There are some attractive qualities that your kind posses." he leaned closer.

"Shouldn't you be working or something?" Naraku said.

"I am. I'm watching the prisoners. I have to keep a _close_ eye on you two." he inches closer.

"I'll claw your eyes out if you come any closer." Naraku growled.

"Why are you being so mean, I'm trying to be nice."

"I don't care, leave us alone you dog." Naraku hissed.

Kouga grabbed his ankle and pulled him across the floor away from Kunto. Before Naraku could react his hands were pinned and the dog was on top of him. He tried to push him off but the other was much stronger. Kunto tried to help but Kouga punched him in the stomach making him curl into a ball of pain.

"Wait your turn princy."

Kouga sneered. He leaned down to Naraku and nipped his ear. Holding down the chain that bonded Naraku's hands his other hand wrapped around the cats throat.

"Its a long trip back and these men here aren't to fond of Spytra. Anything could happen. Remember I'm in charge of watching you but I also protect you, both of you. You should be a little nicer to me." He pushed his lips against the others.

Kouga bit his lip demanding entry. When he was refused he bit hard enough to draw blood.

Naraku cried out in pain, unwillingly giving him entry into his mouth. Kouga pushed his tongue in tasting every inch of his mouth. Only when Naraku started to turn pink from lack of air did he stop.

"You beast, you animal, you retched Inu. How dare you defile me with your disgusting tongue." Naraku screamed. He froze when he felt something hard pressed against his stomach.

"Don't stop now kitty, its really doing it for me." He pressed his body into the other and started to rub himself against the smaller man. "Tell me where else I defiled you, tell how I touched you last time." He growled. His hand reached under Naraku trying to grab his tail. Naraku wiggled his hips trying to keep him from it. The more he moved the hard Kouga rubbed against him. The Inu let out a pleasure filled moan.

"Get off him" Kunto yelled. He tired to tackled the dog but Kouga grabbed him by his shirt and flipped him in his back next to Naraku.

"Poor kitty's, you must be terrified after seeing so many of your friends die. Don't worry I'll make you forget about them. First he flipped Naraku on to his back and held him down with one knee. The prince felt his hands crushed under his and the dogs weight. Than he flipped Kunto and lined him up do he was laying side by side with Naraku. When his cousin tried to move away grabbed his hair and slammed his head into the floor board.

"Stay still" he ordered.

Naraku knew his cousin had always been timid and this dog was taking advantage of that. Kunto wouldn't move with the threat of more pain. The man was already crying. Naraku was completely different. No matter how much he was hit he wouldn't stop struggling. The dog had to use all his wieght to pin him

"Lets play a game." he grabbed both the cats tails, one in each hand. "Lets see who cums first."

He started stroking them. His fingers squeezing and messaging the skin.

"Stop" Naraku said.

"No" Kouga dragged his hands up and down the tails feeling for their different. The princes tail was longer and more fur while Sesshoumaru's slaves tail was softer and had a curled tip. Even though they were slightly different he had both cat moaning under him. they meowed and squirmed. He could make them both scream at the same time or one after the other. He was sure that under their bellies they both had erections.

"Please no more." Kunto begged. "I cant take it."

Kouga rubbed them faster. Getting another idea he pushed both tails together and started rubbing them against each other. Taking the tips of each tail he put them in his mouth and sucked.

"NO don't" Naraku screamed. Kouga didn't even have to hold him down anymore. His body had turned to jelly.

The dog flipped Naraku onto his stomach and forced Kunto on top of him. Still holding onto their tails he nippled on the tips and rubbed them hard against each other.

"Listen Princy, I want you to kiss him while I play with your tails.

"Please stop, were cousin, this in incest." Kunto cried.

Naraku want to scream at his cousin for saying that. He could blow his cover.

"Really? How interesting." Kouga raised an eyebrow. "But you still have to kiss."

"Never you piece of..." Naraku screamed when Kouga bent his tail.

"Do it or I'll break your tail into little bits."

Crying Kunto pushed his lips against Naraku's. "Make it a good one." Kouga ordered.

Naraku kissed his cousin back. This was taboo but it was still better than kissing that dog. he could pretend it was some one else. He could pretend Kouga wasn't looking at them and stroking their tails.

"Tell me princy, is you cousin hard?"

"Yes" Kunto whimpered.

"Are you hard?" He sneered.

"Yes" Kunto answered.

Kouga laughed again. He continued to stroke their tails. Naraku was starting to shake. His shaft touched his cousins.

"Go ahead my Kitty's, cum."

He squeezed harder bringing Naraku over the edge. His cousin followed soon after. Both their pants were stained and both of them were panting.

"You guys are so hot together." Kouga moaned. His hand lipped into his pants. He started to stoke each other while looking at the pair. He moaned loudly.

He came onto the floor.

Smiling he watched the cats pick themselves up and move back to the corners. Both their faces were red.

Chuckling Kouga decided to take his leave.


	11. Chapter 11

Kunto had been crying for an hour, despite Naraku's best tries to calm him down.

"I'm sorry Naraku, I'm so sorry." he sobbed.

"It wasn't your fault." He held his cousin till he fell asleep.

Naraku stood up the whole night keeping watch, fearing that Kouga might come back. He fell asleep around sun up.

"Slave" A foot poked him. Opening his eyes he saw Sesshoumaru standing before him.

"Yes my Lord." He said bitterly.

"Come you have work to do."

Naraku was reluctant to leave his cousin but he had no other choice. He didn't want to get whipped again, he was just glade the wet stain in his pants had dried.

"Will I be coming back here?"

Sesshoumaru looked at him than at his cousin. "If you complete your task than I shall allow you to return. Now fallow me."

He turned to his cousin who was now awake. "I'll be back soon."

Kunto nobbed but kept silent.

Soon turned out to be hours. Naraku had to wash dishes, polish armor, shines boots, feed and water the horses, collect fire wood, carry water in buckets, and dig a latrine. The prince had never worked so hard in his life. He was using muscle he didn't even know he had.

Sesshoumaru made sure he was never alone, there was always a guard with him, making sure he didn't escape. Lucky for him it was never Kouga.

When he was finally done he was taken to Sesshoumaru. The general was in his cabin with Inuyasha. They seemed to be eating lunch or dinner. The prince had no idea what time it was.

The guard saluted the other. "Lord Sesshoumaru, he had finished all his chores."

"Fine, leave him here and return to your tent." the general ordered.

Alone with the pair Naraku waited awkwardly while they ate. His own stomach growled loudly.

Hearing this Inuyasha held out a bowel of rice. "Would you like something to eat, take a seat?"

Naraku looked at Sesshouaru, he wasn't giving him any signs or warnings to follow.

"If you two do not mind, I would love some." He took the bowl and sat down.

Naraku ate while watching the general closely. It felt weird to be eating with them. It was highly usual. He was their slave, he wasn't even suppose to be eating in-front of them, let alone at their table. He never let Inuyasha do this before.

The meal went on in silence.

"The food is good." Naraku commented. He knew he wasnt suppose to talk but he just had to break this awkward moment.

"The fish was caught this morning." Sesshoumaru said. "Its a rare treat. In our lands we do not have this type of fish."

"A shame that the Inu's and Spytra couldn't establish a trading agreement."

"Yes it is a shame, but your King was just too greedy. He wanted too much and gave too little."

Naraku gritted his teeth. He smiled and continued to eat. Silence was better than listening to him insult his father.

"It seems like the war will be coming to an end soon. With the king presumed dead and the prince captured, they have no one to lead them. After all there are so few member of the royal family. I think the only one who could even take the thrown is a women. The prince's sister. But from what I herd she wants no part of this war and vanishes years ago."

"Yes, her name is Kagura, she was lovely women who despised violence. When the king tried to forcefully marry her to another kingdoms prince she eloped with the stable boy she had fallen in love with." The prince said softly as he moved a bean around with his fork.

"Well I didn't know that. How brave of her. How did you know that? What exactly did you do before?"

"You mean before you kidnapped me, whipped me, and kill my people?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Yes, before that."

"I worked in the castle. I was a party organizer." The prince lied.

"You must have been very good to work at the castle."

"I am, one of the best."

It amazed Inuyasha how Naraku could show pride in a lie.

"I planned the best parties in the whole kingdom. Everyone knew of the great Naaamiko."

"Your name is Namiko? Strange name."

Inuyasha giggled.

"Well that's what happens when your mother wants a girl and names you Miko before your even born." Naraku finishes his dinner.

"Well Namiko you can clean the table and wash the dish, than I will take you back to the carriage."

"Yes my Lord." Naraku got up and quickly took care of the mess.

"I'm done Lord."

"Than lets go"

Naraku fallowed him till they reached the carriage.

When Naraku entered the the cart to find his cousin sleeping in the corn. Not wanting to wake him he quietly laid down next to him. Kunto turned around and hugged him close. Smiling Naraku rest his head on his cousins chest.

Half an hour past when they were awoken by a knock on the carriage. Inuyasha came in carrying blankets and pillows.

"I thought you guys might want this." The silvernet said smiling.

"Thanks Inuyasha. Your very kind." Naraku said friendly. he took the blankets from him making sure their hands touched.

"We should be arriving tomorrow. So you two should say your goodbyes."

"Oh, really so soon." Kunto looked terrified.

"Is there anyway of escaping tonight?" Naraku asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "The plan was to get you to survive and escape in the future. If the prince escaped, they will not stop hunting till they find him."

"I understand, please Inuyasha, take care of my cousin. Keep him alive and safe." Kunto bowed his head.

"Kunto" No one had ever cared so much about Naraku before. He was touched.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here." They all turned their heads to see Kouga standing at the entrance.

"I thought the prisioners could use some blankets. The winter winds came early this year."

"You are much too kind Inuyasha but you should not be alone with these men. They are dangerous. That one almost took out my eye." he pointed to Naraku.

"I'll be more careful in the future. Now I must return to my tent soon or Sesshoumaru will worry."

Inuyasha walked by him.

"Have a good night Inuyasha."

When he was gone Kouga looked at the pair. "He's a sweet kid, would have fucked him if Sesshoumaru hadn't claimed him."

Naraku glared at him while Kunto shook. His cousin pressed closer to him.

"You two are so cute, I cant get over it. But princy your kind of a coward."

"Leave him alone" Naraku growled.

"Relax kitty's. I just want to..." Kouga reached out towards them.

"No, if you try anything again I'll tell Lord Sesshoumaru."

Kouga raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you think he'll care? He might encourage the rape of the prince who abused and violated his beloved hanyou."

"He wont. I may only have known him for a few days but I know he wont tolerate it." Naraku wasn't sure of his own words but the expression Kouga made had him believing he was on the right track. "And besides what do I have to loose by telling him. I'm already a slave, but you have everything to loose. Your reputation, your rank, your job, even jail time."

Kouga jaw tighten and his eyes narrowed.

"I really hate a sassy kitty but your right. I wont risk it. But I wouldn't expect to get fed again if I were you." He left the cart stomping his feet.

"You did it Naraku" Kunto whispered.

"I didn't think it would work. Whoo, we got lucky. He wont bother us again."


	12. Chapter 12

I just want to say yes in this story Inuyasha is gullible and a little dumb, but what can u expect, he's never had a real education or any social life as a slave. He is attached to Naraku because that's all he had ever know up till a year ago. He cant tell that Naraku is using him, he's dealing with emotions he never had to deal with before. And this will turn into a threesome, but Naraku wont be happy about it. ;)

Inuyasha walked around his room non stop. Sesshoumaru had business to attend so he was glade he couldn't see him in this state. Guilt was eating away at the poor hanyou's heart. How could he have done such a horrible thing. He didn't even know why he did it.

He had been on his way with pillows and blankets to tell Naraku the good news. That tonight he could escape with his friend using a paddle boat down the river. The paddle boat belonged to some farmers that they pasted no more than half a mile back. They had just left it on the side of the house. If they were careful they could make it and use the river to be far away by morning. Far enough to hide in the any of the towns near by. Sesshoumaru would never find him in time before their presence was know, they would have to retreat before the enemy was upon them.

But than he saw Naraku and that other man curled up together. Kunto, was hugging him and Naraku was leaning over him. They looked so close, so happy. Seeing that caused a painful spike in Inuyasha that he never felt before. The thought of Naraku leaving him and running off with that other man pained his heart. He just couldn't let Naraku leave.

He knows what he did was bad. He feels awful about it, but the thought of Naraku coming with him and Sesshoumaru to their new home filled his stomach with butterflies. It felt wrong to keep such a thing from Sesshoumaru. He was planning on telling his lover the truth but after they had given Kunto the king and taken Naraku home with them. He was sure Sesshoumaru would understand and forgive him and Naraku. After all Naraku was different now. He didn't hurt or abuse him. He was nice and loving now. Some where in the hanyous head he believed the general would like Naraku once they got to know each other. Than they could all live happily.

...

Sesshoumaru was walking around his camp thinking. At dinner he had notice that their new slave Namiko had fresh bruises on his skin. It must have been caused by one of his soldiers. Since he did not give an order for the Spytra to be hurt this was considered an act of rebellion and it would have to be punished. Now the only problem was figuring out who.

The bruises need at lest four hours to form and become that dark and when he went to visit him this morning the raven head was already marked, so it had to have happen during the night. Now he had had Kouga on night shift so if there was a skirmish between the slave and one of his men, his second in command would have told him. So there is only one possibility, Kouga had done it himself.

Sesshoumaru sighed, he would need to have a talk with his second in command.

When morning came, that's exactly what he did. While Inuyasha was practicing riding his own horse he road up to Kouga. Thier horse walked side by side.

"Kouga I would like to have a word with you."

Panic rose in his face. Sesshoumaru could see how nervous he was in his body language.

"I want to talk to you about the prisoner."

Kouga tensed even more, he actually started to sweat.

"I..."

"I know your the one who has been harming him. I saw the bruises. I expected more from you Kouga."

"I'm sorry, it just..." He seemed to calm down a little.

"I know you must have a lot of hate towards the Spytra people for what they did to your parents but what you did went against my wishes."

Kouga gritted his teeth. He didn't like to talk about his parents.

"You have to be punished. Tonight you shall sweep, mop and polish the floor of the ship."

"Yes Sir." The light punishment was surprising to Kouga but he did not argue. He had gotten off easily.

...

By night fall they had passed into the Inu's land. Naraku and Kunto were taken from the carriage and lead onto a boat. It was a large wooden vessel painted red and white and gold. The pair was than pushed into the lowest part of the ship. It was like a cargo hold but dark and wet. Looking up they could see everyone working from the bars.

"I hate ships" Naraku groaned as the vessel started moving.

"I love them, and this might be the last time I'm on one" Kunto whispered.

"Hey, that's right, you know ships, is there anyway out of here?"

Kunto looked around, than shook his head.

Naraku sunk to the floor in depression. "We are really fucked, aren't we?"

"Thinks will work out. They always do."

They were on the boat for hours till they ported. Naraku and Kunto were once again taken from the haul.

Blind folded and bonded Naraku and Kunto were taken away from each other. Naraku was once again put into a carriage. The sound of the horses hives hitting the cobble floor was all he herd as he was taken to an unknown location. It felt like the carriage had traveled for hours. It was impossible to tell time. Naraku couldn't even tell if it was still night.

...

Inuyasha sat in the front of the carriage with Sesshoumaru. He leaned against his fiancés arm over filled with joy. They were on there way home now.

Kunto would be delivered to the king and Naraku was coming with them.

"How far away is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Pretty far. Thanks to the capture of the prince the king had allowed me an early retirement and a large plot of land. Not to mention the money, he was really grateful to me for helping put this war to an end."

"The war is not over yet though. They still haven't found the kings body and what if Kagura takes the thrown?"

"Yes your right, there are those possibilities. But there is also the possibly they give up. After all they are not like us, we vote our next king after the old one dies. Their rulers were greedy with power. They wanted to keep the power in the same family. That's why they consider their bloodline so precious. The law is that there must always be a royal blood ruler."

"And what will they do now?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"They will either, change the law, which I doubt. Spytra are very stubborn. Or they will unwillingly submit to us and our rule."

"At least you don't have to fight anymore." Inuyasha whispered.

"I'm glade too." he kissed his hanyou's forehead.

"So where are we going to put Nar.. Namiko?"

"The house had several guess rooms. We will put him in one of them."

"That's nice. It makes me happy he wont die. Thank you for sparing him."

"You have such a big heart Inuyasha. You so forgiving and kind." Sesshoumaru rubbed his ears.

...

It took them the whole night and day traveling and they were still going. Inuyasha had fallen asleep leaning against Sesshoumaru. The general smiled at his pup.

On the next inn he pulled over. The stop woke the sleeping hanyou. "Are we there yet?" he asked yawning.

"No were going to rest here awhile. Its a good place, I've been here before." Sesshoumaru tied the horses to a the post where they could drink from the barrow of water near them.

The general stretched backwards bake his back crake. "Lets get some rest ourselves." Entering the inn Sesshoumauru asked for one room. The inu lady greeted him with a smile. When she looked at Inu she seemed surprised but thankfully she treated him nicely too.

They entered the room, it was a small room with a king size bed and a couch. There was a dresser and the lamp. The rug was clean and soft and the bed was made. The smell of fresh pine tree filled their noses.

"It very cozy, that's why I like it here."

"Its adorable." Inuyasha jumped on the bed. "Its so soft and comfy." He rubbed his head into the pillow.

"And the water comes from a spring near by. Its like a spa when you take a bath."

"Really I'm going to try it." Inuyasha ran into the bathroom.

Chuckling Sesshoumaru walked out the room. It be cruel to let Namiko stay the whole night in the cart, he must be starving. He could sleep on the sofa.

Opening the cart he found the cat asleep laying down. He looked very fragile, over the last few day he hadn't been given much to eat and it was starting to show. Besides the strong muscle built he had, his ribs were showing on his sides.

"Wake up Namiko" he said. He gently shook the other shoulders. Removing the blind folder, he leaned in close to examine the bruises. They were still fresh and would last a few more days. He might have some cream in his bag that would help the cat heal.

Naraku flinch when he saw Sesshoumaru so close.

"Shh, calm down, we have just stopped for the night at a inn. Come on." He held a key in his hand.

"I'm sure you don't want to be dragged in there with chains. So if you promise to behave I'll let you walk in with out them."

"I promise." Naraku whispered.

Sesshoumaru sneered. "Shouldn't you thank me for being so kind."

This caused a glare from Naraku. "Thank you Lord for being so considerate of my feelings." He said through his teeth.

Chuckling he untied him. It was just to fun to mess with the cat.

Sesshoumaru had a hand on Narakus shoulder as they walked in making sure he didn't try to escape. The genral notice all the glares and whispers they were getting. When Inuyasha had walked been it hadn't been as bad. Hanyou's were strange for his land but not hated, plus he looked more Inu than spytra. Namiko couldn't hide his black cat ears, hair, and red eyes. This was why Sesshoumaru had gotten the room before bringing him in. They might have refused him service if he didn't.

The dirty looks didn't go unnoticed by Naraku. Instead of shrinking away he held his head up high and waved his tail more as he walked so everyone could see. They might not know it, but they were in the presence of royalty. He had nothing to be ashamed about. They could send him all the glares they wanted.

When they reached the room Naraku was shocked at how ugly it was. It was clearly a commoners room. Disgusted by the flower patterns on the bed he touched the blanket. The material was low class. He was used to sleeping on silk sheets and pillows filled with swan feathers. This was horrible.

"You sleep on the sofa."

The sofa was even worse. It was an ugly tan and looked a hundred years old.

"I rather sleep on the floor."

"Suit your self."

Inuyasha walked out the bathroom wearing his red pajamas.

"Oh you brought him in. You guys should try the bath. It feels amazing."

Naraku looked at his reflection in the dresser mirror. His left eye was black and his lip swollen.

"MY FACE. My beautiful face. Dame that dog."

"Who Kouga? Oh yea Sesshoumaru already punished him."

"Really? Did he scream?"

"Oh..."

"Yes he did." Sesshoumaru blinked at the hanyou.

Naraku perked up.

They had let him take a bath after Sesshoumaru and had given him a new pair of clothes. These were less ugly than the last. When he came out the bathroom he saw Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were wearing different clothes.

"Were going to go eat at the buffea." Sesshoumaru informed him.

"Oh would it be too much to ask if you bring me back something? Something small like a orange or apple." Naraku knew a slave wasn't suppose to ask such a thing. They ate when their owners let them. But he hadn't eaten in two days and was starving. He already drank water from the sink because of how thirsty he was.

"Why, your coming with us." Inuyasha grabbed his hand and led him out the door. Sesshoumaru was right behind them.

"Really?" Naraku was surprised. He felt more like a pet they took everywhere than a slave.

To the starving prince the layout of food looked beautiful. His mouth water from the delicious sight. Five times he filled his plate before he was full. Satisfied he laid back and watched the other to eat, ignoring the looks and mean comments he was getting from the people around them.

"I guess it was good." the general smiled.

"Delicious" He purred.

Glade you liked it. On instinct Sesshoumaru rubbed the princes ear thinking it was Inuyasha. When Naraku flinched from the contact. His ear was messaged by powerful but gentle fingers make a shiver go down his back. Realizing his mistake Sesshoumaru pulled away. He cursed himself for being so foolish.

Giggling to himself Inuyasha took another bite of his food. His plan was working.

The rest of the meal was eaten in awkward silence.

...

Naraku slept on the uncomfortable sofa. He twisted and turned unable to fall asleep. You think after sleeping in the floor for a few day this sofa would be heaven, but those nights he fell asleep from exhaustion.

Sitting up he looked around the dark room. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had fallen asleep hours ago. This was his best chance at escape. He could take the horses and run.

Getting up quietly Naraku made his way to the door. He was in luck, it was unlocked. Sneaking out he walked down the hall ways looking for the exit. His heart almost beating out of his chest.

...

With a sigh the general sat up. Leaving his comfortable spot next to his hanyou he grabbed some chains he had in his bag. He had purposely left Namiko unbonded and left the door open. It was a test to see if he could trust the man. Namiko failed miserably. He would have to be disciplined.

Going outside he saw five men near his carriage. They were shouting and yelling. Looking closer he saw Naraku curled up on the floor. The other men where kicking him.

Walking up to them Sesshoumaru pushed the men away unfazed by their threatening postures.

"Stay out of this." One man told him.

"Namiko come here." he pointed to the spot near his feet.

Naraku dragged himself over to Sesshoumaru hoping for protection. Blood was dripping out the corner of his mouth.

"We caught him trying to steal this carriage." They pointed to Sesshoumaru's carriage. It held the army seal on it.

"He want to steal the weapons or supplies inside. Dame Sptra trash."

"I am Lord Sesshoumaru recently retired Inu general, first rank. This is my carriage and this is my slave. I had asked him to move the horses to another location. He was not stealing." He showed them the royal seal the king had gave him when he was promoted to first rank.

The men straighten up and backed away from them.

"We are so sorry My Lord. We did not know, and we did not mean to damage your property." One said.

Naraku know the word property referred to him.

"We are not use to have soldiers, or..." He looked at Naraku in disgust. " Around these country parts."

Sesshoumau looked down at the injured man. "Can you walk?"

Naraku tried to stand but fell to the ground.

"We will help take him back to his quarters" The men offered. The picked up a struggling Naraku.

"Stay still Namiko. These men are helping you."

Sesshoumaru lead them back to the room where they deposit Naraku on the floor. Inuyasha woke up and nearly screamed from all the men entering the room. Sesshoumaru had to calmed him down.

"We are very sorry lord for interrupting your evening. Please forgive us." They made their way out.

Naraku groaned on the floor. He was in so much pain. Inuyasha rushed to his side.

"What happen?" Inuyasha was panicking. Naraku wasn't moving.

"Inuyasha quickly, put some towles n the bed and get me a bowel of hot water."

Picking up Naraku he placed him in the bed that Inuyasha had covered in towels.

Taking off all the spider clothes he rubbed a rag over his skin removing all the blood. Naraku was hurt pretty bad.

"I cant see" he moaned. His eyes were swollen shut.

"Shhh, don't worry. You'll be find." Inuyasha soothes as he rubbed another rag over the side of his face.

"You shouldn't have tried to escape. People here don't take kindly to Spytra." Sesshoumaru placed a hand over Narakus' stomach. He felt around his rips and chest. The poor prince whimpered every time he touch a bruises.

"Nothing broken, but everything is bruises or swollen." He lifted Naraku up again. "Put fresh towels Inuyasha and get me some bandages"

Inuyasha wasn't surprised Naraku tried to escape but it still hurt him. He was worried that deep inside some part of him was glade Naraku got beat up. Maybe now he wouldn't try it again.

Naraku was wrapped in so many bandages you think he was a mummy. Sesshoumaru pulled out some pills. Putting them into his mouth with a sip of water he pushes his lips against the princes. Naraku couldn't even push him away. His mouth was opened and a tongue pushed the pills down his throat.

Inuyasha had gasped. The scene in front of him was strange. It made his cock twitch. His lover was kissing Naraku, their lips touch and their bodies pressed together.

Pulling away Sesshoumaru whipped his mouth. "He couldn't swallow on his own. Those pills will stop the swelling and relief some of his pain."

Inuyasha nobbed "I understand."

All three of them spent the night in the same bed. When ever Naraku started whimpering or shaking in his sleep Inuyasha would say soothing words to him and Sesshoumaru would rubbed his ears, till he settle down.

"How could people be so cruel?" Inuysha whispered. Naraku was between them both, using there warmth.

"I'll take you both to a place where those people cant find us" Sesshoumaru promised. He kissed Inuyasha forehead.

"Doesn't Namiko get a kiss too?"

Sesshoumaru was a little taken back but he happily place a kiss on the princes forehead.

"Good night"

Naraku starting crying in his sleep again.

"Shhhh, it's over, they cant hurt you anymore."


	13. Chapter 13

Ok for everyone who didn't like the last chapter you are really going to hate this one.

And I love all you reviews and comments, and I appreciate your opinions, with out them I wouldn't be writing but I am a fan of the suffering Uke Naraku and I love to see Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru top him.

...

They were stuck in the inn for four days till with a bed ridden Naraku. Slowly he recovered. The medicine Sesshoumaru was giving him helped a lot.

"Your not so ugly anymore" the general joked as he fed him some soup from a bowel. He blew on the spoon so it wasn't so hot.

The bruises on his face had were almost completely healed.

"Thank you my lord."

Naraku was always polite to him but Sesshoumaru could feel the anger and hate just underneath.

Ever since that night Sesshoumaru had not let Naraku or Inuyasha leave the room in fear racist people would hurt them. They entertain themselves will board games that Sesshoumaru had brought and they order their meals in.

"I never met someone who could cheat at domino's."

"Its a gift." Naraku said prideful.

Inuyasha seemed happier than normal. He play his little flute, Sesshoumaru had gotten him.

"You sound horrible." the prince said covering his ears.

"He's getting better." Sesshoumarun squinted from the loud notes.

"Really? I'll practice some more than."

"NO." They both said together.

When Naraku was well enough to leave Sesshoumaru went to check them out the room. He was surprised to find out that the bill had already been covered. Apparently the group of men who attacked Naraku had paid their whole bill.

"That was nice of them" Inuyasha commented.

"They beat me up."

"Who told you to try and escape."

Naraku glared at Sesshoumaru.

They traveled thee more days into the country side. The prince protested the whole way since he was tied up in the carriage most of the time. Sesshoumaru claimed it to be his punishment for sneaking out. Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru would go back there to feed him and sometimes he was allowed to walk around when they stopped to feed the horses.

Sesshoumaru always kept an eye on him. It was annoying to the cat who was always looking for a way to escape.

Inuyasha was so excited when he reached the house. It was a two floor completely white, old fashion house with a white picket fence and a blue porch.

Near by was a red barn, running free were chicken and ducks. Behind the fences where three horses and in the pens were some pigs. Goats were eating grass in the meadows and cows were herd mooing in the distance.

"Its beautiful."

"I thought you like it. We don't have any neighbors for miles so its nice and private."

Sesshoumaru opened the carriage and brought Naraku out. He untied his hands.

Stretching his arms and legs, Naraku looked around. "Its a fucking farm. There is nothing for miles."

"Language." The general warned. He picked up a bag and threw it to the red eye man.

"Start taking the bags inside."

"Why me?"

"Cause your the slave." Sesshoumaru opened the door.

"Oh, I almost forgot."

Bag by bag he brought them in. The house it self was nice. There was a red sofa and a glass coffee table in-front of it. On top of the hardwood floors there was a fur carpet in front of a broke chimney fire place. Sesshoumaru was already trying to get it going.

Inuyasha came back from exploring the house. His ears were held high in excitement.

"Its amazing. I cant believe how beautiful it is."

"Wait till you see what in the back." Sesshoumaru smiled at the hanyou. He was happy he could give the other such a wonderful home.

He notice that the spytra had finished and was resting on the the sofa.

"This place is in the middle of no where. Were will you buy food or clothes?"

"There is a few hours away. We will go tomorrow and stock up on supplies. And Naraku take those black bags to my room up stairs, its the one on the right."

Groaning Naraku grabbed all of them at once and started dragging them up the stairs.

"Wouldn't it have been better juts to bring them up one at a time?"

"Second trips are for pussy's."

The general chuckled.

Inuyasha had went out side and was chasing the baby chicks around trying to play with them, well he was till the mother hen started chasing him. When Naraku saw that he dropped to the floor laughing. The hanyou had to climb a tree to get away from the chicken.

"Sesshoumaru help." He yelled.

"Shhoo, shhoo" The inu pushed the angry mother away. She clucked a few times before going back to her babies.

"Treed by a chicken, that's pathetic."

His mocking laughter was silence by a glare from Sesshoumaru. Quietly he sneaked back inside, out of site.

Sesshoumaru had to used a latter to get the scared hanyou out of the tree. His cat blood had allowed him to use his claws to climb pretty far up.

"Thanks."

"Those chickens can be pretty protective of their children."

"Yea, your telling me. She almost clawed my eyes out. So where is Nar... Namiko.

"He went inside. I'm not sure what he is doing. Lets go check on him."

Naraku was no where to be found in the house. They searched every room.

Angry Sesshoumaru grabbed his whip and checked on the horses. Surprisingly they were all there. Thinking he made a run for it Sesshoumaru went to the back yard. He found the cat trying to catch the koi fish from the man made pound. He swat at the water with his hand making a splash. His black tail swung calmly back and forward.

"Almost got you that time." Naraku crawled along the side on the pound in a stalking manner. He raised his clawed hand to swipe it down but Sesshoumaru's voice made him stop.

"Those koi fish are expensive. Leave them alone."

The whip caught the princes eyes. Noticing the stare Sessesshoumaru put it down on the table.

"Don't leave the house with out permission next time."

Naraku nod his head.

"Oh this is so cool, look an apple tree and the fish look so cool." Inuyasha rushed to the pound. A sudden urge to cat the fish rushed through him but he ignored it.

Naraku had turned around to face Sesshoumaru, even though he had put down the whip, it was still making Naraku nervous.

"Namiko, while I cook dinner you can start unpacking our clothes and belonging."

"Yes my Lord."

Angry the cat went back inside.

"Can I help you cook?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course. What do you want to make. We have duck or chicken."

"Chicken, but where are we going to get the chicken from?"

A black chicken walked by them and Sesshoumaru smirked.

"NOOOOO" Inuyasha started crying.

...

Later that night the trio sat around the dinning room table eating vegetables and fruit.

"What kind of dinner doesn't have any meat?" Naraku grumbled.

"Where am I sleeping. The others rooms don't have beds?"

"I wasn't expecting to bring back another person, we will have to get you a bed tomorrow. You can share the bed with us till tonight."

Naraku shrugged. He had done that when he was sick. One more night wont hurt him.

"I am honored my lord that you are so kind. The sofa would have hurt my back." He gave a small bow.

"It is nothing. The bed is big enough and with winter coming we could use the extra warmth."

...  
><strong>Oh here comes the good part <strong>

Naraku laid in the middle between them both. Sesshoumaru had already fallen alssep leaving the other two facing each other. Any hope of escape for the Syptra was crushed by the general heavy steal arm on him.

"This thing ways a ton, why dose he wear it to bed?" He whispered.

"It makes him feel less venerable." The hanyou smiled.

"Any plans on escaping?"

Inuyasha stayed silent causing him to roll his eyes.

"Should have known better than to leave the planning up to your dumb ass."

"That was very mean Namiko." Inuyasha was very hurt by his words.

"Don't call me by that stupid name when its not necessary and from now on your doing what I say. When we go to the town tomorrow I want you to get me a copy of the train and ship schedules. I also want you to ask Sesshoumaru for a long jacket that covers the head and goes down to the feet, pulse some sun glasses. Got it."

He nodded. Naraku was acting like he use to before. He wasn't treating him kind or using his soft touches. He was ordering him around in a threatening manner.

"Oh shit." Naraku's eyes widen. He felt something poke his side. At first he though Sesshoumaru had herd him and had a knife pointed at him but than when the other made no more movement he decided to see what it was. Going under the blanket he touched the thing that was poking him. He was surprised when he found out what it was.

"He's hard. What do I do?"

"Oh that normal." Inuyasha reached around Naraku and unzipped Sesshoumaru's pants. He took out the hard member from is confinement and messaged it to full size.

"What are you doing, stop before he starts humping me."

"This happen sometimes. You use to get it all the time when you slept. I discovered that after I took care of it you would wake up much happier and kinder in the morning." He kept stroking the sleeping man.

"And I never woke up?"

He shook his head. "Seeshoumaru will wake soon. He always dose and just like you he is very happy in the morning too.

"Than stop. Remember I'm here now too, he will not be happy with youuuuuuu." Naraku squeaked when Sesshoumaru's arm went under him and push his hand into his pants. He own member was rubbed.

"Oh god, he's good." Naraku moaned. He thrusted against the magical fingers curled around him.  
>Smiling Inuyasha continued to simulate the hard shaft in his hand knowing that Sesshoumaru was no half awake.<p>

"Don't leave me out of the run either." taking Narakus hand he pushed it against him own cock and rubbed it against it till the cat started stroking him on his own.

The prince was almost meowing. It was hard to keep his voice in when Sesshoumaru was so talented with his fingers.

"He just makes you melt, doesn't he?"

Naraku wanted to whip that smart ass smirk off his face but the hand against him felt to good.

"Make me melt too."

Naraku moved his hand faster, he caressed and slide his hand over the hard organ.

"Inuyahsa what is going on." The general awoke completely to lot of movement on the bed. The hand around his cock was still stroking him sending pleasure through his body. It was no the first time he had awoken like this but he also remember that they were sharing their bed tonight.

It took him seconds to figure out that the cock he was playing with wasn't Inuyasha's. He tried to pull away his hand but the red eye man stopped him.

"Please finish what you started."

He looked over the scene more closely. It was dark but he could feel the movements. The slave was stroking Inuyasha and he was stroking him and seconds ago he was touching the slave.

Inuyasha was still stroking his shaft making him desperate to come.

"What a way to wake up. Well If Inuyasha is OK with this I don't mind. And you are obviously willing." Picking up Naraku he place him in his lap.

"Hey I asked you to finish giving me a hand job not fuck me." Panic Naraku swung his arms around.

Before he could say anything else Inuyasha kissed him. Naraku quickly kissed back against the familiar tongue and lips. He moaned into the other mouth when the general played with his ears. When they pulled away Naraku whispered into his ear. "I want to fuck you like before."

This made the hanyou shiver but something triggered in his memory, it was fear, fear of being controlled and abuses by this man again. He couldn't give him control.

"No, this time I'm going to take you." he whispered back.

The princes eyes widen, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"That will never happen" He growled.

He was about to push them off and leave the bed but than that magical hand wrapped around him again.

"Oh, so good" He leaned back and moan.

Chucking Sesshoumaru stroked faster. He was trying to figure out how this was going to work. Would he fuck Inuyasha or the Namiko. If he fucked Namiko than Inuyasha would top him or be bottomed by the other. Maybe it was to soon for that. After all they had just been giving each other hand job.

"We will make a triangle. Lets go on our sides."

Sesshoumaru positioned them so they were all in their sides in the shape of a triangle. Sesshouaru was in front of Naraku's cock and Naraku was in front of Inuyasha's and Inuyasha was in front of his.

"This is kinky dog but I don't suck...ahhh" Sesshoumaru had taken him into his mouth without hearing what he said. His tongue was just as talented as his fingers. The slick appendage ran over and around his shaft.

"Shit, your good." Naraku grabbed a fist full of silver hair. He tried to thrust into his mouth but the general pinned his hips so he wouldn't gag.

"Como on, you do it to me now." Inuyasha had been bobbing his head back and forth on Sesshoumaru. He sucked on the big tip but stopped because he wasn't receiving any of his own pleasure.

"No way in hell mutt." Naraku would admit to himself that he was enjoying the mouth on him. Sesshoumaru would make an excellent slave. When he escape he might order his soldiers to find the general and capture him. Than he have both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. And it would be satisfying to see the big ego man on his hands and knees.

"Namiko, pass on the pleasure you receive." Sesshoumaru ordered. He squeezed the cock in his hand till it was painful.

"Fine, just don't bend my dick."

Naraku grabbed Inuyasha shaft in his hand. It twitched in anticipation. Almost like a real love he handled it with care as he ran his hand up and down. His thumb ran over the tip.  
>The hanyou was shaking in delight. they all were. The plesure was passed around in the triangle, never stopping or slowing.<p>

Inuyasha was a little disappointed the prince didn't use his mouth but his hand was still causing him pleasure.

He came into his hand, just like Sesshoumaru came in his mouth. with the moan Naraku made he was sure he had climaxed too.

Whipping his mouth Sesshoumaru looked at the tired men in his bed. Inuyasha had sprayed Naraku in the face and the Sprtra was trying to whip it off on the blanket. He chuckled to himself. Served him right for not taking him in his mouth. But he had to admit it wasn't so bad, it was rather enjoyable. Maybe they do it again.

"I think that's enough for one night."

"What can the mighty general only handle one round." Naraku mocked. He was half asleep.

"Are you asking for more Namiko?" Sesshoumaru cooed.

"No, go to sleep" The cat curled up under the blanket.

Smiling he kissed them both on the forehead not caring if the Sptra whipped his away.

"Inuyasha, we need to talk about this tomorrow."

"I figured. But it was nice."

"Yes, yes it was." Sesshoumaru laid back.

Naraku sneered to himself. He found a new way of entertaining himself and if he played his card right he could escape on his own. All he needed was the trust of Sesshoumaru and he would need to reestablish control over Inuyasha. The mutt was forgetting who was in charge.


	14. Chapter 14

Sesshoumaru woke them up early in the morning. Inuyasha was yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"The sun inst out yet." He wined

"If we leaver early we get home early." Sesshoumaru had already taken a bath and dressed. He felt very refreshed today. Must have been last nights activities.

Smiling he looked at the still sleeping Spytra. He was hugging his pillow and refused to pay attention to the hanyou who kept nudging him.

Sneering evilly Sesshomaru brought down his hand down on the sleeping mans rear. Naraku cried out in shock and jumped from the bed gripping his ass.

"Och you Bastard."

"Language."

"Why did you wake me up, its still dark?"

"Were going to the store." Inuyasha informed him.

"If you didn't built this house in the middle of nowhere we wouldn't have to wake up so early just to go to the store." Naraku laid back on the bed. "Leave me here. I cant escape with out the horses."

"One we have a total of five horses and I cant take them all and two your coming with us. You have to carry the bags and three I like my privacy."

Groaning Naraku got up.

They traveled for hours on opened dirt roads. This time Naraku was allowed to sit up front with them. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were being so lovey dovey that it made him want to throw up.

It was a good four hours before they started seeing other houses, after that it only took them half an hour to reach the town. It was a small town filled with busy people. All of them had silver hair and golden eyes. Naraku was studying the different in culture. Inu people wore their hair down while spytra like to put theirs in pony tails. The clothing was different too. Inu people wore big tight clothes with light colors. In his land they liked dark colors and had lose clothes made from thin fabric. Even the food they ate was different. He had never seen the food they were selling before.

As they passed every one who saw Naraku's black hair and cat ears stared and whispered. Some called him a demon for having red eyes. Naraku ignored it. The royal crest on Sesshoumarus carriage would keep them at bay. As long as he didn't stray far he was safe.

"I'm hungry" Naraku stated.

"Me to."

"Than we will eat before we shop." Sesshoumaru pulled the cart to the nearest empty water feeder. He tied the horses to the post.

"Pick a stand." He told him.

Naraku sniffed around. Everything smelled wonderful but he didn't know what to eat. Everything was so new to him.

"Lets eat theses." Inuyasha pointed to a stand that was selling little fried red balls.

"What are they?" he asked.

"They are called Ballos" They're made from a type of beat and stuffed with pork or fish." Sesshoumaru explained.

"I want fish."

"I want pork"

Sesshoumaru went up to the lady. "Two pork and one fish." He ordered.

Naraku was handed one. The red color was a little off putting but he was starving. The fist bit was hot, steam came out his mouth.

"My tongue."

Inuyasha giggled. He blew his off.

The taste was really good. He had never had beats this way and the fish was not from his land. It had an exotic flavor, not to mention it was seasoned completely different from what he was use. It was amazing to try something so new and enjoy it too.

Walking down the busy street many people moved out of their way in fear of Naraku. This made the Spytra extremely happy.

The first shop they stopped was a grocery store. Sesshoumaru picked a whole bunch of different things. They bought big quantities of everything. Apparently it had to last a month. There was cheese, flour, grains, rice, salt, potatoes, animal foods, and a lot more stuff. There next stop was for supplies, they bought lots of matches and candles. Naraku was stuck carrying all the bags.

When they went to buy Naraku's bed they couldn't find any mattresses for sale. The last stop was at a clothes stand. The lady behind the register did nothing but glare at Naraku.

"Ok what clothes do you want?"

"Your going to buy me new clothes?" Narku asked surprised.

"Well you don't have any of your own and you cant keep borrowing ours. Just don't pick anything to fancy. You are going to be working in them."

"Than you Sesshoumaru-sama. I greatly appreciated it." Naraku smiled so sweetly that it made the general blush.

Looking around he couldn't find anything he liked. All the clothes were heavy and puffy. Why did Inu's like such big and tense clothes. They showed no curves and looked very unfashionable.

He managed to find a tight black shirt with short sleeves and a matching purple pants. The worst part about the clothes is that there was no hole for tail in the pants. He would have to make some later. He also picked out a dark red komodo with wooden sandles.

"For the house." He told them.

His other outfit was a dark green long sleeve shirt and some baggy grey pants with a pair of black boots.

"Pick one more, we wont be back for a month." Sesshoumaru told him. He was trying to keep his laughter inside. Naraku had picked all women clothes to wear. It would have been rude to point it out since Spytra wore different clothes than them. Thinking back those silk pajamas pants Naraku had on when he first met him were pretty feminine too. One of the biggest racial joke in their land was that Spytra men all dressed like women. It was true that they did show more skin than them.

"What about this one?" Inuyasha held up a red shirt with lang no shoulder sleeves. The collar had a golden lace design and Inuyasha was holding a badge loose pants.

"That's not bad at all Inuyasha."

"I think it would look great on her." One of two passing Inu males said to them as they walked by laughing.

"Jerks." Naraku yelled at them.

"Ignore them. Lets just pay."

Narku had a feeling that the women over charged them for the clothes but Sesshoumaru didn't say anything so neither did he.

They stopped by another food stand before they heading back to the cart. Naraku was drinking one of their fruit beverages when a man bumped into him making him spill his drink on the floor.

"Hey!"

The man was big chested and almost twice his size. His silver hair was neatly combed behind his head.

"Watch it cat." He shoved him to the floor. Picking himself up Naraku dusted off his clothes. Now all those people who were staring at him were sneering.

"Come on Namiko, its not worth starting a fight over."

It seemed that moment of weakness was all it took for the others to loose their fear. When Naraku walked through the crowds he felt people push at him. Some one even pulled his tail.

He turned around with his claws extended. The person still holding his tail was just a little girl with big yellow eyes. She woke a pink sun dress and her hair reached her feat.

"Why do you have a tail Mister? And why do you look so different?"

Naraku pulled his tail from her hand. She had to be seven or eight years old.

"I come from a far away place. Where I come from we all look this way."

The girl smiled.

"I like your ears. They looked like my cats. Can I touch them?" She raised her arms up.

"I'm sorry but my ears are very delicate. They can be hurt very easily."

Her eyes started to water. She made little whimpering sounds before she bursted into tears. A crowed of people where starting to form around them.

"Please don't cry, your making a scene." Naraku looked towards Sesshoumaru for help but the general was watching in amusement at his dispense.

"Alright fine." Naraku lowered his head. The crying stopped and tiny hands rubbed his ears. He felt them lightly squeeze and tug at them.

"Careful"

The girl giggle. "Thank you, they are very pretty." She left when her mother called her. Naraku saw the mother scold her for talking to him.

Getting up he stood tall trying to keep what dignity he had left.

"Sure wish he let me touch his ears next." Taunted a man. It was the same man that was messing with him at the clothes store. Now Naraku was able to get a better look at him.

He looked like Sesshoumaru but with a younger face, little shorter and wider jaw. His stripes were blue and he had a blue high light going down the side of his hair. He worse a red T shirt and had a big buckle belt with light brown pants that had big pockets.

"I'll let you touch my ears when you cry like a tittle girl too. Shouldn't be to hard for you." Naraku smirked when he saw the man get angry.

"Lets go Namkio, were running late."

"Your master it calling you pussy cat."

Naraku jaw tighten. How did he know he was a slave? Well maybe that was the only possibility a Spytra could be in there land. There were certainly no Inu allowed in his land. He walked away glaring at the other man.

As they walked Naraku whispered into Inuyasha's ear.

"Did you get what I asked?"

"Yea."

The way home was just as boring as the first journey.

"Namakio, you handled that very well. I expected you to leave that child crying."

"I should of, little brat just started crying because she didn't get was she wanted. What a brat." He folded his arms.

"Now you know why I chose to live so far away. Inuyasha is a hanyou. Some people may except him but some wont. I feared that if I lived in that town something might have happen to him. I made the right chose considering we have you with us now. They certainly wont be kind to you, you already saw that."

"I see, how do you know they wont come after us?"

"They don't know where we live, they wont travel all the way to my home just to harass us and finally they know I am protected by the king by the royal crest I bare on my carriage and this." He pulled up his sleeve to show the royal crest tattooed on his muscular and well tones shoulder.

"Sorry tattoos don't turn me on" he joked.

"I know something that will turn you on." Inuyasha smirked.

Sesshoumaru was surprised by his hanyous words. It was so out of character. What was happening to his pure as snow pup. But he had to admit, his cock twitched from his comment.

"And how will my little pup turn the cat on." He rubbed Inuyasha head.

"Well he liked this." Inuyasha grabbed Naraku's tail.

He received a loud hiss and scratch to the hand. Inuyasha quickly redrew. A small bleeding cut decorated his palm.

Sesshoumaru immediately stopped the cart. Both men almost went flying from their seat. Grabbing his pups hand he examined the wound. It wasn't deep but it still made his blood boiled. Glaring at Naraku he grabbed the first aid kit and sprayed disinfectants before bandaging his lovers hand.

"Namiko what is wrong with you?"

"He grabbed my tail without permission. That like being molested to my kind."

Sesshoumaru grabbed him by his hair and pulled him over Inuyasha lap and towards him so his face was inches from him. He forced him to look at him. Golden eyes locked with red eye.

"He can grab any part of you and you will not resist_** slave**_. If you ever hurt him again I will de-claw you. Do you understand." Sesshoumaru words were hard and filled with anger.

"Yes sir I under stand. Please let me go, your going to pull off my haiiirrrr." Naraku cried out when his tail was grabbed by two firm hands, that than started to run up and down the black fur.

Inuyasha was stroking his back appendage with out mercy. He squeezed and messaged it enjoying all the muffled cries the prince made.

Sesshoumaru was watching Naraku's face convert in expressions of pleasure. He fought against it, but the cries and moans were forced out. The general found the flushed face and desperate moans exciting. Lifting him closer to his face he took the tip of the black ear into his mouth and gently nibbled it.

Naraku gasped but didn't resist. His claws dug into the wooden seat. He only prayed that the dogs sharp fangs didn't cut his sensitive ears.

"You two are pervert. Doing this to me in the open. What is someone drives by?" His cheeks were bright red.

"No one will come up here. We are miles away from any houses." Inuyasha took the tip of his tail into his mouth and sucked.

"No, if you do that I'll..."

"Just enjoy the pleasure I know you're a bigger pervert than us." Inuyasha bit his tail making him cry out. "I can feel how hard you are."

Sesshoumaru pulled him onto his lap in the sitting position. His tail was pulled from under him so Inuyasha could keep on playing with it. "

A metal hand landed on the bulged of his hand. I rubbed and grouped him through his pants.

"Be careful, you could crush it." He said nervously.

Still sucking on the tips of his ear his real arm was wrapped around Narakus waist while his metal hand was grouping him. His real hand slide under the cats shirt and found a perk nipple to toy with.

"Inuyasha free his cock. We don't want him to soil his pants."

Inyasha grabbed his shaft and pulled it from its binds. The could air rushed over his warm organ. He shivered and pushed into Seshoumaru for warmth.

"See look how hard you are." The cold metal hand did nothing to shrink his member. He was so terrified Sesshoumaru was going to slip up and squeeze him to hard.

Still stroking his tail Inuyasha sucked on his own fingers with out the other two noticing. Naraku was withering under his fiance touch. No doubt soon he would come but first Inuyasha wanted to try something different.

Naraku felt his pants and underwear being pulled down to his ankles.

"Its to cold." Naraku complained.

"We will keep you warm." Inuyasha kissed up his neck. He smothered the prince between his and Sesshoumaru's body.

Naraku didn't see the fingers coming till it was to late. One long slick digit was pushed into his virgin hole.

The shot of pain rushed up his spine. He had never had anyone play with his ass. The pain came with an uncomfortable stretched feeling. It was worse when that finger started moving. It wiggled inside him.

"Inuyasha how dare you! Remove your self from me now."

Sesshoumaru bit his neck hard enough to leave teeth marks. A loud scream made its way out of the cats throat.

"He's virgin. He's so tight."

"Do you want to take his cherry Inuyasha?"

"Yes."

"Soon, but not here. This is no place for him to live his virginity."

"Hey don't I get a say in this?"

"Of course, you are a slave but I wont force you. Playing with you is just different from actually taken you." Sesshoumaru licked up his neck.

"Do you want Inuyasha to take your virginity?"

Naraku took a moment to think. He needed to gain their trust and love so he could twist it to his advantage. Joining their sex lives and becoming their lovers was the best way to do that. But he didn't want to be dominated.

A second finger was pushed into him. They scissored his inner walls opening him up more.

"I'll be very gentle." Inuyasha cooed. He slowly moved his fingers. Never had he been allowed to touch his former master like this. But now he was the master. He could touch Naraku all he wanted, anywhere he wanted. Liking the idea he let his hand travel up the smooth sculpted abs and and firm chests of the other. It wasn't as impressive as Sesshoumaru's but the adorable ears and tail made up for it. Naraku would look much more manly and dangerous with out them but they gave him a more sensitive and approachable look.

"Your cute." If he had said that to Naraku a year ago he would have gotten severely beaten.

"Very" Sesshomaru agreed. "Becareful with your claws Inuyasha. You really don't want to cut him."

That was a horrifying thought he hadn't considered.

"Can you take my virginity?" Naraku looked up at the dog.

Inuyasha was shocked and a little hurt that he picked Sesshoumaru over him.

"I can, than Inuyasha can take you and after that you can take us."

"You would let me, a slave, top you?"

"Sex is not about dominance. Not with us anyway. We give as much as we take in sex. Sex is to pleasure each other with love and tenderness. As long as you treat us with equal kindness and love we will treat you the same." Sesshoumaru kissed the dark prince on the lips. it was sweet and tender.

Inuyasha kissed him next. He hungrily devoured his mouth. "No one has to feel used, we could all just love each other." His fingers found the spot he had been searching for.

Smiling he thrusted against that spot. Naraku was scream but not from pain. He had never felt that spot inside him. He knew it existed but he never tried to find it before.

"Please it feels... It feels good." Naraku felt like he was going crazy. They were toying with all his sensitive parts, his ears, tails, cock, neck, nipples, and even his sweet spot.

"Its suppose to."

Inuyasha widen his fingers. He loved the little moans and meows the prince made.

With one more stroke from Sesshoumaru and he came hard. His seed spilled onto the carriages floor.

Panting Naraku barely felt himself being moved to the seat again. Still ridding his orgasm he hardly notice how the other two held him between them so they would fall off.

...  
>When they reached home Sesshoumaru had to carry him in because he couldn't stand on his own. Sesshoumaru was sure it was just an excuse so he didn't have to bring in the bags, but he let it slide.<p>

Since they hadn't found a bed, Naraku share theirs again. There were no complaints.

Inuahsa had his arms possessively wrapped around the cat.

"Inuyasha, its been awhile since we played together. Want to go to the sofa?"

Inuyasha smiled. "Of course, I missed your touch. I was starting to get jealous that you were only playing with Namiko."

Leaving the sleeping prince they headed down stairs.


	15. Chapter 15

ok guys so i was thinking of staring another story. Its a reenactment of the movie reasonable doubt but with a less happy ending. I'm thinking death note with Light as the lawyer and Mello as the killer who kidnaps him or with Vampire Knight with Zero the killer and Kaname the lawyer. I was also planing on doing one about gravitation, where Taki is homeless after his band kicks him out, Shuichi finds him and has pity on him even after he got him raped and beat up in the past and takes him home a week before Christmas. Eiri is not so forgiving to the man, he abuses him behind Shuichi's back till on Christmas he wraps him up in a bow and gives him to Shuichi as a gift. Than there is anther fic i want to do where Naraku is Sesshoumaru's lover but the dog just treats him like a booty call, no worst, he is a selfish cold lover, he dosnt even want to climax when having sex because he thinks Naraku isn't worthy of his seed. So made that his feelings are not returned Naraku starts sleeping with Inuyasha to make him jealous. I'm planning on finishing a few of my old stories too.

I think I am going to stop writing Tables have turned, Fairy and Fox tricks

The next morning it as forced to do all sorts of tiring chores. He had to feed all the animals. There were chickens, ducks, cows, horses, a goat, rabbits, pigs, and Sesshoumaru's stupid pet love birds. He had to bring bucket after bucket of water to all the horses and use a pick fork to serve them hay. The worse was when he had to clean out the pig pen. He be having nightmares for days.

After taken care of the animals he had to start the garden. Never in his life had he touched dirt so Sesshoumaru had to explain it step by step. First he broke the ground up, removing all the grass and softening the soil. Than he planted the different seeds in different designated areas. To make sure the grass didn't kill the sapling that would grow he had to collect rocks and make a wall separating them. The fertilizer almost smelled as bad as the pigs. The last part was watering them.

Inuyasha had brought him a chicken sandwich and apple juice for his breakfast/lunch.

Naraku's work was still beginning. Now he had house work to do. He swept and mopped the floors. He dust the whole house, did all the laundry, washed the dishes, cleaned the carpets, washed the carriage, folded the clean clothes, cleaned the bath room, made the beds, and set up the table for dinner.

The only reason he wasn't cooking was because Sesshoumaru didn't trust him not to poison them. He never said it but the prince knew.

He was allowed a bath before dinner. The warm water soften his sore muscled. The filth of his labor washed away leaving him clean and spot less again.

Not prince groaned. He was royalty, he shouldn't be doing himself Naraku put on the red komodo and wooden saddles Sesshoumaru had bought him. No underwear because he had forgot to ask for some. Looked like he was going to spend a month commando.

Looking in the mirror Naraku brushed his hair and tied it in a high pony tail, leaving his bangs loose. The prince admired his beauty in his reflection. His long lush black hair rested on his shoulders and his red eyes were deep and pure like the flames they reflected.

For dinner they had chicken soup made by Sesshoumaru.

"Your new clothes look nice." Inuyasha said. He looked up and down his body.

"So how was your day, Namiko?"

"Exhausting."

"It will get easier, tomorrow you don't have to clean as much since you already cleaned today. "

Sesshoumaru turned towards Inuyasha. "You were right, we did need someone to help around the house. With Namiko here things will be much easier."

"I told you he be helpful."

"Lazy asses" Naraku grumbled.

"Language." The general warn.

...

Several weeks pass and winter was fast approaching. Naraku had managed to slowly gain Sesshoumaru's trust. He was even cooking the meals now. Life wasn't all bad. They shared the same bed and sometimes they play together. Never did Naraku let them go all the way but he still had fun with them. Even when they got him his own bed he would still share their. They didn't seem to mind and it only increased their bond with him.

They didn't leave him with all the work either. They helped him so with the chores so they get done faster. Naraku had to constantly remind himself that he couldn't get comfortable. He was a prince and he still needed to escape. Besides he didn't want to live the rest of his life on this farm working like a dog, day after day. Overall Naraku was impressed with himself, he had gain their trust completely. Imagine, Sesshoumaru let him go horse back riding with them. He could have went off riding with the horses at any moment. But that wasnt his plan, he had been collecting maps and scheduled that Inuyasha had been dumb enough to get him.

In the summer a ship was going to dock tree towns over. That ship would be delivering supplies that were going to be taken to the Inu's troops near the border. Naraku would sneak on board. The night before they docked he sill the life boat and just keep paddling south till he crossed the boarder and saw the nearest Spytra shipping dock. There were a whole lot of things that could go wrong but he was good at improving.

While they were shopping at town, Naraku had stole silver hair dye and dark sun glasses. He would need them for his plan. For now he was just buying time.

They never ever had visitors so when someone knocked at the door everyone froze. Sesshoumaru grabbed his swords and opened the door. A man stood an the entrance wearing the royal crest.

"Sorry to trouble you but I am looking for General Sesshoumaru" The man wore bright red clothes and short hair which was weird for an inu. He was tall and handsome.

"That is I" He showed him his seal.

The man handed him a letter.

"I am instructed to wait for your reply."

Opening his the letter Sesshoumaru ready carefully. His eyes widen, than narrowed. Quickly he retrieved a pen and paper. Naraku had been sitting on the sofa when the man came in and quickly hide behind the furniture.

"I see you have a shy pet cat." he commented.

Sesshoumaru handed him the letter he wrote.

"He's not use to company. Naraku don't be rude."

Naraku stood up. He was wearing his new black t shirt and purple shorts, showing off his smooth shaved legs. Inuyasha stood next to him wearing a gold komodo with red flowers on it. They were not dressed for company, they were not expecting it. Even Sesshoumaru was bare chest. His pants were his favorite white and puffy long ones with his black lash around his hips. (Like the one he wears in the anime)

The man looked over them.

"Hello sir." Narkau made a quick bow.

Ignoring him his gazed landed on Inuyasha's silver ears.

"A hanyou? How rare." Signing the man tucked the letter away.

"Its must be nice being a royal general. You have your pick of the best spoils of war."

Naraku growled. He was talking about them.

"Yes they are pretty."

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha barked.

The general chuckled.

"I'm only teasing. This is Inuyasha, my fiance." The man shook his hand.

"And this is Namiko, our sl... maid."

Naraku looked at the floor in shame. Of course the other knew he was a slave. If he wasn't he wouldn't be allowed on Inu territory. At least Sesshoumaru tried to spare his feelings.

The man grabbed his hand and shook it causing Narkau to look him in the eyes. "Its nice to meet you Namiko. My name is Susaku. What a strange name you have."

"I get that a lot. Would you like some apple juice? We make it from our own apple tree."

"Our tree, do you live here to?"

"Oh yea, I have my own room." Naraku tried to look anywhere but at his eyes. They were so piercing, he could stare at them for hours if he wasn't careful.

"I see, well I would love some apple juice."

Naraku went to the kitchen to get him some. The man was hot for an Inu, he was even more attractive than Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

"Thank you Namikio. Well I should be on my way." He placed the empty glass on the coffee table.

"Why don't you stay for tonight. Its a long journey back to town and you wont make it before dark. There are wolfs that roam free in these parts. Even the fastest horses will have trouble out running them."

"That's very kind of you Lord Sesshoumaru. I think I will take that offer."

"Great, you can sleep in Namiko's room."

"Oh I couldn't intrude like that."

"Don't worry, he never sleeps in his room." Inuyasha said.

Naraku glared at the hanyou.

"Well I'm glade he is so kind than." He winked at prince.

"Let me show you to my room" Naraku grabbed his hand and led him up stairs.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha weren't to happy. But no words were said.


	16. Chapter 16

Naraku spent the whole night enjoying the company of the Inu male. Suzaku was the kings royal messenger and only delivered the most important letters. They sat on the sofa and Naraku listen to dozens of his stories. His favorite was about how Suzaku was almost captured by a group of thiefs while traveling through the wild land on foot. He had to fight them off by himself. He showed Naraku the scar on his hip from the fight.

Naraku looked over the tan skin and well sculpted body. The large scar was five inches long and went down his side. A sharp blade must have done it.

"Sir Suzaku, that scar dose nothing to diminish your beauty."

"I am glade you think so. My brother says I like a sowed up doll."

"I'm sure he's just teasing." Naraku was giving him his best seductive smile.

They talked for hours barely noticing the other two on the sofa too. Inuyasha was annoyed and frustrated. His hands were folded into tight fist and his ears were drooped down.

Sesshoumaru was calmly drinking a glass of red wine. He gently rubbed his hanyou's ear trying to comfort him.

"Well it is getting late, we should all head to bed." Sesshoumaru stood up.

"Aww already, but I wanted to hear some more of Suzaku's fascinating stories." Naraku chuckled and crossed his legs. The komod slide up showing over his smooth skin. Suzaku could almost see his thighs.

"There is always tomorrow. Now why don't you guys go to bed. I have something's to discuss with Suzaku."

"Come on I'm tired" Inuyasha grabbed Naraku's wrist and dragged him up stairs.

"Hey slow down"

Alone Sesshoumaru stared at the other man.

"I herd the king only had one personal messenger and that's you?"

"Yes it's a big honor to serve the king. I am proud of my job."

"Must be troublesome always having to travel, especially in theses times of war. You must not be able to spend much time with your family."

"Its not that bad, My only family is my brother and he lives far away. I live alone with my three dogs... But I wouldn't mind having a cat." Suzaku smirked.

"I take it you fancy Namiko."

"Such a pretty slave. I love how you didn't break him. He's very interesting and kind. Not many can listen to my stories that long. He is so beautiful and so well behaved. Syptra are so exotic. Would you consider selling him to me? I have a nice house in the city. He be very comfortable there and protected. In the city there are other slave Spytra, they even have places were their owners let them gather and they socialize. I could take him there so he spend time with his own kind. There not really treated like slaves in the city, more like fashionable pets. I swear they were better clothes than their owners. I can pay you handsomely, enough to buy ten more slaves."

"I am sorry but Namiko is not for sale and I already have plenty of money. It would break my fiances heart if I sold him and I have grown found of him as well."

Suzaku signed. "Had to try. I don't blame you. He is a rare beauty. But I must say I am envious you you Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Why so?" He took another sip of wine.

"You get to have the lovely hanyou and beautiful Spytra warming your bed. Really you army guys have all the fun." He shook his head in disbelief.

Sesshoumaru laughed out loud. "How did you figure it out?"

"When Inuyasha said Namiko never slept in his bed. Obviously he uses yours."

Sesshoumaru stood up. "I am grateful for them. Being a general dose have its privileges but I also paid a prince." He showed him his metal arm. "And I pay it again."

The general showed the messenger his room and made his way to his chamber. Naraku was arguing with Inuyasha.

"I was not flirting with him. I was just being polite."

"No cat you were." Sesshoumaru entered the room and locked the door. They both jumped in surprised.

"You know what Namiko, your a slut, a dirt slut that flirts with every pretty face that knocks on the door."

Naraku swallowed hard, this was out of character for Sesshoumaru. He was being so mean.

"Or do you think all Inu's are slut and seep around with anybody?" He approached the frighten cat.

"I am sorry Lord Sesshoumaru if I offended you, please forgive me, I will watch how I act around company in the future."

"See that you do but that dose not mean you wont be punished for your behavior today." Sitting on the bed he grabbed Naraku and pulled him over his lap. He pulled down his pants exposing his bare ass.

"We really need to get you underwear."

Inuyasha watched in shock as Seshoumaru brought his hand down over the pale cheeks. Naraku cried out in surprised. This punishment was so humiliating.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-sama. I was just trying to entertain our guess." He screamed with each slap.

"I'm sure you wanted to entertain him in a different manner." He brought his hand down harder. Each hit against the white globes echoed.

"Quiet yourself unless you want Suzaku to hear you."

Naraku covered his mouth. He bit his hand to keep the screams in. His ass was starting to turn bright pink. Surly he didn't deserve this.

"Be thankful I am not using my metal hand." Each time he made contact the prince flinched. He left enough time between the hits so Naraku could feel each stinging jolt of pain.

Naraku knew better than to resist. He curled his finger into the sheets and took all the pain in silence or quiet whimpers.

"Inuyasha would you like a turn? He upset you as well and my arm is tiring."

Nobbing the hanyou pulled Naraku from his fiance and onto his lap. The cats ass had turned pink, he would try to make it turn red. Rubbing the sore cheeks he slammed his hand down.

Never in his life did he think he being doing this to Naraku. Of course the prince had done this to him before. Revenge was sweet. He let let his hand fall and make contact with the already abused skin. The raven hair man wiggled around trying to ride out the pain. Inuyasha used his tail has a handle to hold him still.

"You know Namiko, Suzaku offered to buy you from me. I told him no, even though he did offer a generous amount of money."

Naraku was surprised. He must have left an impression on the man.

"Would you want to go with him?" Inuyasha asked.

Knowing the only answer that would keep him from more punishment he shook his head.

"No, I'm happy here. I don't want to go with him."

Inuyasha smiled. Joy filled him up. Gently he rubbed the raw behind.

"Alright, your punishment is over." Inuyasha kissed the red cheek before bringing his pants back up.

"I'm sorry, I will be more considerate to your feelings in the future." Naraku apologized. He whipped his eyes. He laid on his belly because he could sit up.

"Its ok, we forgive you."

"I just didn't think you two were so possessive."

Sesshoumaru kissed his forehead, something he did to both of them every night. "Well now you know."


	17. Chapter 17

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were having a wonderful breakfast made by Suzaku. He had decided to repay their hospitality by making them blue berry pancakes and chocolate hazel nut milk. It was very delicious, it was hard to come by fresh blue berries.

Suzaku also had some chocolate that he shared with them. The couple could understand why Naraku liked the man. He was very charming. It was one of the reason Sesshoumaru had woken the cat up early and made him start his chores. By the time he had finally finished Suzaku had already left. The messenger wanted to say goodbye but Inuyasha had told him Naraku was sick in bed and needed rest. Believing it he left quietly while the cat was in the back feeding the bunnies.

Tired and exhausted Naraku went inside to take a bath. He knew the messenger was gone, he had herd his horses gallop away. He tried not to show his disappointment less he risk another humiliating punishment.

"Suzaku made you breakfast." Inuyasha held the plate of pancaked in his hand. On top was a little chocolate wrapped candy.

"Oh it looks good." He gabbled down the food. It tasted amazing. Inuyasha stole his candy but he didn't mind.

Sesshoumaru sat down on the sofa, a look of worry covered his face. He rested his chin on his palm while crouched over trying to figure out what he was going to do.

"Inuyasha, come here please we need to talk."

Sensing that something was wrong he quickly made his way toward the sofa. He sat right next to the general and wrapped his arm around the sad man.

"What is wrong my love."

"Its about the letter. The king sent me a important message. It's about the war. The kings spy's have found out some troubling information."

Sesshoumaru notice Naraku easy dropping from the kitchen.

"Namiko, why don't you go out side and collect some chicken eggs from the coop."

"But I... Yes Sesshoumaru-sama."

Naraku dragged his feet hoping to hear something else but Sesshoumaru waited till he closed the door before he could continue.

The prince was almost pissing his pants. A million possibility's ran threw his mind. The most frightful was that they had figured out he was the prince. It would explain why Sesshoumaru didn't want him in the room when he told Inuyasha. All he thought was that the general was going to kill him.

Fearing for his life Naraku considered taking a horse and making a run for it. He might not be able to take the boat but at least he be alive. He would find a way to cross the country and make it home.

Minutes pasted and he waited near the door trying to hear what was being said inside. When he herd foot steps approach the door he quickly ran to the chicken coop and collected as many eggs as he could. Fearing that he would see the general with his sword unshielded Naraku crept back. The dog was waiting for him at the porch. His arms were crossed and you could practically see the tension around him.

"Come one Namikio, we are going for a ride."

Narku felt his heart sink. Wasn't going for a ride what people said when they were going to get ride of their pets?

"Did I do something to displease you?" His ears folded to his head.

"I just feel like I need some fresh air and I want you to company me."

Naraku noticed the sword hanging from his hip. Nervously he stepped back but than a strong hand grabbed his shoulder and he was lead to the stables. As he walked is tail curled under his legs and over his belly.

"Were going on Ah-Un."

"Why don't I ride on another horse. That way it be more comfortable." The cat felt sweet drip down his forehead.

"We will only need one hours." He made Naraku sit in front while he sat behind him. The generals arms went under his and grabbed the horses lash. With a jerk of the wrist they were off.

Naraku could feel the others hard chest pressed to his back. His breath was brushing against his neck. Looking up he saw Sesshoumaru's emotionless face. The stone expression send a shiver of fear up him.

Sesshoumaru took him deep into the woods. He slowed down when they reached a large lake connected to a river following down hill. Stopping near a pin tree Sesshoumaru hopped off his horse and tied the beast to the tree.

Naraku was reluctant to climb down. He was sure he was brought deep into the woods to be killed.

"Come Namiko. We need to talk."

Slowly the prince climbed down.

"Why did you have to bring me all the way here to talk."

"I find that the forest helps hide the horrible secrets and sins of man. It helps me think and deal with pain."

The prince felt woozy. his legs started to shake and he almost lost his balance. He knew he couldn't out run the other. Even with his metal arm Sesshoumaru was much fast and agile than him. Desperate Naraku fell to his knees. His body was shaking to much, he couldn't get up.

"Whats wrong." Sesshoumaru keeled down next to him. He took the terrified man in his arms.

"Shhhh, calm down. No one is going to hurt you." he cradled the cat and gentle caressed his ears. "I'm sorry I scared you. I just want you to answer me a few questions. Than we will go back OK?"

Naraku sniffed and knobbed. He left himself fall into the other males embrace. Maybe if he was submissive and acted cute he get out of here alive. He rubbed his cheeks into Sesshoumaru's hand. The general petted his head and stoked his hair.

"What do you know about the royal family?"

"Not much, I worked for them and lived in the castle. They sure liked to party a lot so I was always busy planning." Naraku hoped the dog didn't think he was lieing to him.

"When you were traveling with the prince did he tell you anything important, like plans for the war. I know your a Sytra but please tell me if you know anything."

"No he didn't tell me anything. He wouldn't trust me, royals are very protective of their secrets."

"OK, I believe you. I'm sorry for this, I thought bringing you out here would calm you down but it did the opposite. I should have thought this out better. I guess only a dog would find comfort in the woods."

"I thought... I thought you..." Naraku felt warm lips pressed against his. The kiss was tender and loving. He felt the others tongue explore his mouth, it rubbed and explored inside till slowly pulling away.

"I would never hurt you. Thinking back, of what I did, of what I said, I could imagine what when through your mind. I am sorry for scaring you."

"What is this all about? Why all the questions?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. He rubbed the smaller mans cat ear. It was more to calm himself down than the other. Something about touching those cute kitty ears relaxed him.

"The Spyta king is still alive. He is seriously injured but alive. This war isn't over and the king wants me to go back to battle."

Naraku slowly progressed the news. His father was alive. His kingdom might not fall after all. It was hard to hide his smile from the dog.

"Are you going? Can the king make you?"

If Sesshoumaru left him alone with Inuyasha escaping would be a breeze.

"No I am not going back. I retired early. The king will not force me. He is an honorable man and realize my desire to spend the rest of my life with love ones. He is still very pleased with me for bringing him the prince. He wrote of it in his letter."

"Oh... How wonderful."

Sesshoumaru stood up. He lifted Naraku with him.

"Enough of this crying, lets head back before Inuyasha get worried."

"Why didn't you say we lived near a lake? We could have fished here."

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Maybe after winter we can go finishing. We could make it a camping trip"


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys i just had to share the good news. I am so happy. I got a letter from the most prestigious collage in my island. They accepted me! Soon I'll be started collage and I am so excited. A little nervous too but I'm just glade I made it. I was hoping this school would accept me, its one of the best and the cheapest, that why its so hard to get into. Wish me luck guys XD

Naraku was almost skipping around the house. His father was alive, the Stypra kingdom was still not loss. The chance of him returning home was even greater now. He had the dogs under his thumb, their love and trust were his. Truly things were looking up.

The fist frost of winter was apond them. Snow flacks gently fell from the grey sky covering the grass. Naraku had to bring all the animals into the barn so they wouldn't freeze.

Suddenly Sesshumaru wanted to head to the town. He wanted to collect some more winter supplies and he decided it be nice to have dinner in town. They stay in an inn and leave in the morning.

Each of them packed two pairs of clothes. Naraku wore his best outfit for dinner. He hoped they ate at a nice fancy place, it had been so long since he been to one.

The journey was calm and peaceful. The snow slowly accumulate. Naraku was worried they have trouble returning home but if the snow continued to fall at this rate it wouldn't be five inches deep by tomorrow.

Inuyasha started to shake, they hadn't had time to buy winter clothes and they were all wearing short sleeve shirts. Inuyasha pushed into the general for warmth. He was happy when Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around him.

Stubbornly and prideful Naraku kept his distance, he preferred to be cold than to willingly snuggled.

When reaching the town it felt like all the Inu's were camouflaged in the pure snowflakes. Their pale complexion and silver hair blended perfectly in the snow.

Naraku stood out like a black stone on a white floor. It made it easier for the towns people to stare at him. Really it was like they never seen a Spytairan before. The first few times it was fun and even funny, now the looks were just annoying.

Parking the carriage they headed to the same store they kept getting over priced clothes from. Naraku claimed they were being ripped off nut he was ignored. Apparently the dog didn't mind giving the old bag a few extra coins, no matter how many dirty glares she gave Naraku.

Well at least the clothes were nice. There were dozens of elegant and stylish winter wear garments. The Inu's might have horrible summer and spring styles but they truly dominated winter. Naraku couldn't decided what he wanted. The easiest choice was the black snow boots that reached half way up his knee. He also picked some long thick black snow pants. They keep him warm. He saw a white snow jacket with blue snow flakes on it, with fur around the collar. It was beautiful, but he also liked a dark purple one, it was a little bigger than the other one. It would provide extra warmth but it be heavier and a little harder to move in. It was hard to decided which one.

"Can I get them both?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the jackets than at him. He hummed to himself and grabbed his chin thinking.

"I don't know, seems a little pricey. If I keep spending like this we will blow through the kings money in no time and than I really will have to go back to war."

"Pleassseee, I want them so badddddddd."

The cat herd a chuckle from behind him. He turned around to see that younger looking Sesshoumaru look alike standing behind him.

"You should get the purple one. It would look nice on you." He smiled at him. It was creepy and weird, Naraku backed away when the man tried to cross his personal space.

"Ummmm, thanks."

"It will keep you warmer than the other one. You cats are so sensitive to the cold."

When Sesshoumaru saw him the general walked up to put a hand on Naraku's shoulder.

"Who's your friend Namiko?"

"My name is Zane Hitichi. It's nice to meet you General."

They shook hands. Sesshoumaru griped his hand firmly. The younger man returned it with equal strength.

"Nice grip."

"Thank you my Lord. I was just telling Namiko that the purple one would look great on him. You really should prepare your cat for the winter. His ears and tail will get frost bite if they are not properly protected."

Sesshoumaru hadn't even considered that. He would probably need to go to a tailor to get Inuyasha and Naraku some ear covers and the cat would need something for his tail too.

"Thank you for the advice. I will make sure he is properly protected from the cold"

"It would be ashamed if his ears got frost bite and had to be cut." He tried to touch them but Naraku ducked his head.

"Touch them and you die" The cat growled. The hairs on his tail stood out.

Seeming to take offence the man decided to leave.

"You didn't have to be so rude."

"To Spytra people our ears and tails are really personal body parts for us. We just don't go grabbing each others ears like you would grab a hand or arm."

Sesshoumaru grabbed his head and brought him close. He kissed the dedicate black cat ear.

"Why do you let me touch them than?"

"You would still touch them without my permission." Naraku put the purple jacket down. "I just take the white jacket. He ruined the purple one for me."

Out of all the beautiful clothes they had for sale Inuyasha managed to pick the ugliest ones. Naraku threw the horrible vomit green jacket and bright orange pants back on the shelf. Instead he picked out a nice red big button jacket with a hood and some white pants with a rose flower and thorn design.

"Much better."

Sesshoumaru himself had picked out a silver coat with blue snow pants.

The old lady at the added the amount. She growled when Naraku told her she miss counted and add an extra coin.

"Buying more clothes for your pets? You spoil them my Lord."

Naraku glared at her.

"Only one is a pet. The other hanyou is my finance."

The cats glare transferred to Sesshoumaru. It pissed him off more when it didn't effect him.

The next stop was to a tailor shop. A young girl, probably in her early twenties greeted them. The general asked if she could make measurements for Naraku and Inuyasha's ear plus something to keep the cat's tail warm. She agreed but the special order would cost more.

The biggest problem was when she tried to take the measurements, Inuyasha had no problem and stayed still the whole time while she measured his ears. Naraku on the other hand growled when ever she grazed the skin of his ears. The worst part was the tail. He kept wiggling and squirming. He really didn't like people touching his tail. At least her hands were gentle.

"OK they should be ready by tomorrow. Keep in mind that I have never done this kind of think before but I am the only tailor in town so you wont get any one better."

She was a little sassy but that made Naraku like her more.

"Alright that should be fine, black for Naraku and white for Inuyasha to match their ears.

"Yes My lord, you can pick them up tomorrow."

Wearing their new jackets they walked around down looking for a nice place to eat. The prince was so happy in his new clothes. He admired himself in every mirror they passed.

"So what do you guys feel like eating for dinner. Italian, barbecue, Chinese, sushi?"

"Sushi." Naraku cheered.

"Barbecue." Inuyasha said. He received a glare from the cat for daring to disagree with him.

"I vote barbecue as well. Sorry Namiko."

The shrugged his shoulders. "As long as it taste good."

A inu bumped into Inuyasha. She was a tall skinny women, she was taller than Sesshoumaru by a good five inches.

"Oh I'm sorry." she said. She straighten her glasses.

"Oh its fine. Excuse Miss, do you know where there is a good barbecue restaurant?"

"We if you go down the block, past the pet shop and next to the blacksmith their is a great barbecue restaurant."

"Thanks."

Naraku walked behind them shivering, he should have bought a jacket with a hoody like Inuyasha. His ears where freezing, not to mention how cold his tail was. Because he was wearing skinny jeans, there was no room to put his tail in his pants. Relief washed over him when they entered the building, the fire cooking a roasting pig filled the room with a heavenly heat and delicious smell.

Sesshoumaru asked the man at the booth for a table. He just looked up and down them.

"You can come in Sir but we do not allow pets in the building. They will have to wait outside while you eat, this is a respectable establishment."

Naraku was so offence he could hardly control himself. His claws extended wanting to draw blood. His gaze fell on Inuyasha. The hanyou's face was red and he raised his hood to hide his ears. In the princes eyes he was spineless for hiding his Spytra parts.

"I would like to talk to your manager, NOW!" Sesshoumaru voice was dark and threatening.

The man almost crumbled from the intensity of the generals glare. Fearing his life he quickly retrieved his manager who was an older man wearing a grey and black suit.

"How can I help you Lord Sesshoumaru."

Naraku was surprised he knew the generals name.

"Your employ says he wont let my companions eat here."

"I am truly sorry Lord, he did not know who you were. Of course you and your... associates can eat here. Any war general is welcome with open arms in my restaurant. You risk your life fighting for our country, you can bring who ever you want here. I apologize for the inconvenience."

"Thank you very much Sir."

As they walked Naraku looked over his shoulder to see the owner scolding the employ. His mood brighten after that.

Inuyasha still hadn't taken off his hood so he did it for him.

"Never be ashamed of your Spytra blood, if anything be ashamed of your Inu half." He whispered to him.

The place was nice, not to fancy but nice. Sesshoumaru decided to sit at a booth near a giant painting of a blue and red field. The menu was already set for them. A waiter pored them all cups of water. She refused to make eye contact with them.

Naraku loved the oak wood walls and white tile floors. The old fashion lamps were a nice touch. Even the waitress uniform matched the place, but the animals heads and tacky musical instruments they had hanging from the walls were in bad taste.

"Oh my god. Sesshoumaru I want to leave now." Naraku almost screamed. He folded his ears and wrapped his tail around his waist. Terrified he clutched the generals arms. Fearful he looked around.

"What is wrong? Calm down Namiko."

Naraku pointed a shaking hand to wall on the opposite side of them.

Sesshoumaru's jaw tighten when he saw. Inuyasha gasped and covered his mouth. He pulled his hoody back up.

On the wall stuck to a brass plate were a pair of black cat ears and tail. They hung like a trophy. Under them there were words in graved into the plate. **A cat who dared to enter this restaurant.**

"Lets go." Sesshoumaru put his jacket back on. "I'm sorry you guys had to see that."

"Its so horrible. How could someone do that." Inuyasha grabbed onto Sesshoumaru. He cried into his chest.

Before Sesshoumaru could stop him Naraku walked straight to the wall and ripped the brass plate from it.

Every person in the restaurant was staring at him. Still holding the plate he walked right by the owner glaring at him. He looked him right in the eye. The man just smiled at him. He pushed the plate into cooking fire and watch at the ears and tails burned.

"That should give the food a better taste." He growled. His face was red with anger.

"Have a wonderful day." the owner said to him as he left.

Naraku gave him the finger before he left. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha quickly fallowed after him.

"Namiko wait up" Sesshoumaru put a hand on his should. Big mistake, Naraku bit his finger drawing blood. Drops of red blood fell on the white snow.

Calming himself the taller man took a few deep breaths. He knew the cat was just upset and sensitive right now. He couldn't blame him.

Naraku started walking off into the crowds. Sesshoumaru did his best to keep up but he also had to worry about Inuyasha who was struggling to reach him. He watched the hanyou to make sure he crossed the busy street safly but when he turned back to Naraku he had disappeared into the crowed.

"Shit"

Inuyasha had cuaght up to him. He was crouched over breathing hard. The hanyou looked around.

"Where is Namiko?"

"I lost him."


	19. Chapter 19

Naraku walked faster. He knew that as soon the general caught up with him he be beaten. He honestly didn't mean to bite him. He was just so angry; he was hard to control himself. Waiting nervously he expected Sesshoumaru to grab him by the ears and drag him back to the carriage or something, but it never happened. It surprised him when he turned around and found that he couldn't find Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha in the large crowed.

Swallowing hard he frantically started to look for them. This was very bad. Last time he was by himself he got beat up by several of the villagers. Now Naraku was wishing he had gotten a jacket with a hood. At least than he could blend in.

Trying to calm himself he looked around. Surly they were looking for him. All he needed to do was stay still and they find him. Now the hard part was staying safe till then. He sat in the corner next to a mail box. At last he was out of the middle of the road.

Hours past and Naraku didn't see the others. All the sun went down the tempter down as well. The cat curled his ears and stuffed his tail into his jacket. He was freezing now. The streets were starting to empty and he was receiving more looks now. They were probably wondering what he was doing without Sesshoumaru. The whole town probably knew him by now and that he belonged to the general. Maybe that improved his chances of survival; they wouldn't want to make a royal general angry, even if he was retired.

"What are you doing out this late and without your master?"

Naraku's day went from bad to worse. Zane was standing behind him.

"None of your business. Leave me alone." Naraku rubbed his hands together trying to create warmth.

"I thought you bought the purple jacket."

Naraku rolled his eyes. "I got both. This one just went better with the shoes I'm wearing" he lied.

The other seemed to brighten up.

"If your loss I saw Lord Sesshoumaru and his friend eating at that barbecue restaurant. That was about half an hour ago. They seemed to be enjoying the ribs." He informed him.

Naraku growled. They went back and ate at the horrible restaurant. How could they? Did they have no respect, no shame? And to think he was feeling guilty for biting the dog. He was out here scared and freezing his ass off and they were eating without him in a warm and toasty restaurant that had Spytra parts hanging on the wall.

Fine he just wait in the carriage. Now if he could only figure out where they parked. He remembered they parked near a green fences and a phone booth, and he recalled a store with dozens feathers painted on it. He turned to Zane who was still watching him.

"I could take you to the restaurant of you want?" he offered and pointed towards his back.

"Ummm no that's ok, I wouldn't want to disturb them. Maybe you give me directions to a building with feathers all over it?"

"Oh you mean the old hat store, the last one in store. It had red flower planted in front right."

Naraku recalled seeing red tulips. Zane gave him so many directions that he couldn't keep track of them. He kept getting confused on where to turn and which street to take no matter how many times the Inu told him. Finally he agreed to let Zane show him the way.

It seemed like an innocent offer. He led the cat down the empty roads and through several alleys. It was strange that he couldn't remember seeing of the building but they were going through a different root. Maybe it was a shortcut.

"Ok make a right and then go straight. You can't miss the alley. I got get home now and feed my dogs before they started chewing on the couch again." He pointed to the corner.

Thanking him, Naraku started walking away relieved. He was starting to think the Inu was going to try something.

Making a right he was surprised when he turned into a dark alley. It was a dead end up a head. Maybe he was supposed to go left?

The cat found himself lying in the thin layer of snow. A stinging pain radiated from his back. Before he could get up there was a heavy body pushing him down. He tried to fight but a sharp dagger was pressed against his neck. A hand tangled in his hair and pulled his head up.

"Don't move." Said the low husky voice.

A pain shot through his arms when his jacket was pulled off. That knife than ripped his shirt into pieces.

Naraku was turned around and wasn't shocked to see Zane hovering over him. The Inu was smirking sadistly, he licked his lips while staring at him.

"Don't move and I won't have to mess up that pretty face."

Naraku was shaking. Zane hand grabbed his pants legs while he had tried to crawl away and pulled them off. He was now complete naked in the snow. Shivering he did his best not to show weakness.

"So pretty. I bet you'll feel great around my cock." He approached him slowly.

"Don't you dare touch me you vile dog."

"Its Ok I won't do anything Sesshoumaru hasn't done before." Zane pulled down his pants but froze when a sword pressed against his back.

"I suggest you pull up your trousers and tuck that pathetic stick away before I cut it off."

Sesshoumaru was behind him holding his weapon. Naraku had never been so happy to see an Inu before.

"Lord Sesshoumaru I was just…"

"Leaving." The general finished.

Zane embarrassingly pulled up his pants and made haste to leave. Naraku was quickly pulling back his clothes. His shirt was ruin but the jacket would hide his chest. Sesshoumaru helped him off.

"When will you learn not to go off on your own? It's not safe. Next time I might not make it in time."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

With his arm wrapped around the spytra he quickly lead him to the inn they were staying at. Inuyasha hugged him as soon as he entered their room.

"I was so worried. Where did you go?"

"I got loss. Sesshoumaru-sama found me." Naraku took off his jacket.

"What happen to your shirt?" Naraku laid on the bed and twirled in the bed till the blanket was wrapped around him like a cocoon. His ears were still numb.

"He was almost raped by the man who was bothering him at the market today."

Naraku glare at Sesshoumaru. He didn't want to tell the hanyou that.

"Are you alright Namiko? Did he hurt you?"

Naraku groaned. He really didn't want to talk about. It was something he wanted to forget.

"I'm fine, Sesshoumaru saved me."

Inuyasha smiled. He was glade nothing bad had happen. Naraku was clearly a little shaken up but maybe that will stop him from wondering off again.

"We've all had a long day, let's just order some delivery food. Pizza sounds good to me."

"I'm sorry we couldn't go to a nice restaurant like you wanted." Inuyasha said

"Its fine, we can eat breakfast out."

Naraku lifted up his head. "I thought you two ate at that restaurant."

Sesshoumaru raised an eye brow.

"Of course not Namiko. That place was awful. Why would you think we eat there?" Inuyasha asked.

"No reason, pizza sounds good. Wake me when it gets here"

Smirking Sesshoumaru pulled the blanket off him. "Hey!"

"Today you made a scene, bit me and went off on your own against my wishes." Sesshoumaru climbed on top of him pinning him down.

"I'm not in the mood. Leave me alone." He cried out when his arm was bent behind his back.

"Then you should have behaved. This time I'll leave your ass red so you'll remember this punishment." He slipped over the other pants.

Naked Naraku was dragged over his lap.

"Please, I was almost raped. Isn't that punishment enough?"

The sting pain he felt in his rear was his answer. It was the first slap of many.


	20. Chapter 20

Ever since the incidents Sesshoumaru had been avoiding the town as much as possible. They only went when it was absolutely necessary. In the whole winter they only went to the town three times. During those times Inuyasha and Naraku would stay in the carriage while Sesshoumaru shopped.

Naraku unknowingly had become quite comfortable living with the other two males. It was an enjoyable life style. In fact all the chores had helped him build muscle. He was about the same size as Inuyasha but not as big as Sesshoumaru. Dogs were always bigger than cat.

After he do his daily work than he go inside and have a tasty meal that Sesshoumaru would make. They spend the days very lazily. Inuyasha would play with the animals and had recently taking up knitting. Sesshoumaru would spend a good portion of his day working out and training. Naraku had his own hobbies, he liked to pain and draw. He was actually pretty good at it. When he grabbed that brush the world stood still and all he knew was the paper in front of him. He spends hours painting without realizing it. He had a closet full of frames and folders full of drawings. Sesshoumaru would hang his best around the house.

Sooner or later they would all join up and play board game or just hang around the fire. Sesshoumaru was quiet found of books. He had a whole room dedicated to just them. The general liked to teach them some survival skills. He showed them how to make knots, make fires, and track. Naraku paid little attention to him, the idea of living in nature didn't suit him even though they were currently pretty close to that.

The winter had been rough. The roof almost caved in. Sesshoumaru had fixed it yesterday but it was pretty scary thinking it could fall down on them. The snow had actually reached the window sill.

Thankfully they survived their first winter. The bright rays of spring were on them now, melting all the snow. The grass was green and flowers were blooming.

Inuyasha often took Naraku to the fields so he they could fly kites together. Naraku preferred to lay on the grass and watch the hanyou run around with the string.

Inuyasha was so happy. He was living with the two people he loved the most. Naraku was much nicer now; his only complaint was that he wouldn't join them when he and Sesshoumaru had sex. He didn't even want to be touched. But Inuyasha could live with that. He was just happy to have him around. He treated him like an equal now.

The cat was basking in the warm sun light. He swiped at the bee that flew around his ears. They could be so annoying.

If he couldn't go home he could live this simple peaceful life style. Naraku shook his head. What was he thinking? He had to go home, he was a prince and he needed to help his father will the war. Last time he heard about him he was still injured and sick. Who knows if he's still alive? Why would he want to stay here anyway? It was boring, no parties or festivals. They were in the middle of nowhere. He couldn't even take a walk in town without being in danger. Maybe he was suffering from Stockholm syndrome. He had heard about it. Well he certainly had spent enough time with the inu's to be subjectable to it.

But would it be so bad? He kinda liked it here. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had invited him into their sex life. He had always declined their offer because of his pride. They were both very attractive. Maybe it was time he accepted their offer. The more he thought about it the more he was torn. Inuyasha was cute and loving and treated him with all the kindness in the world. The general was a little strict but very fair. He protected Naraku and saved him several times and he never abused or punished him unless he did something extremely terrible like try to run away or cause them harm and his punishment were more to embarrass than cause pain. They were both loving and cared about him. When he was sick Inuyasha stayed by his side the whole time and Sesshoumaru made him chicken soup. He even took care of the cats chores so he could rest.

But the prince still had the desire to head home. To return to his lavish life style. Maybe he missed the control the most. The control of anyone he desired. He missed the freedom to do what he wanted but he liked the feeling of love and comfort he had here. Back home no one cared for him much. They respected and feared him, they treated him like the prince he was….. but compared to the Inu's the other people in his life seemed like cold snow men.

A little angry with himself Naraku decided to return home. Inuyasha would join him when he had enough of flying the kite.

The walk was only five minutes. Reaching the house he saw a strange horse parked outside. Excitement filled him thinking it was Suzaku visiting again. He rushed to the door ready to greet the messenger when a familiar and horrid voice stopped him.

KOUGA

He put his cat ear to the door to listen.

"I don't believe you." He heard Sesshoumaru say. His voice was stress and tense.

"I swear it. That slave you have is the real prince of the Sprtra people. He tricked us."

Naraku felt his heat stop. This wasn't happening, not when he was deciding to stay. This had to be a bad dream.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"I swear it. That slave is the real prince of Spytra."

"That impossible, what proof do you have?"

"I was the one to deliver the suppose prince to the king. One night he tried to escape…. And I caught and punished him. During this he bursted into tears and admitted he wasn't the real prince. He told me how he switched place with the prince. The slave that you have is the real Prince Naraku."

Sesshoumaru was shocked. He fell back into the chair. How could his adorable cat be the real prince. Now what was he going to do. He would have to hand him over to the king. The thought of how Naraku would suffer was almost too much. How would Inuyasha take such horrible news?

"There is more troubling news my lord. I managed to get more information from the imposter. He told me Naraku had managed to pull this off with help. That this person was trying to help him escape and return to his land."

"Who? The traitor will be killed."

Kouga stayed silent, his eyes lowered in sadness. "I'm sorry My lord but the one I speak of is Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru felt like throwing up. It fit. Inuyasha was Naraku's past slave. He should have known the cat would still have control over him. He notice how sometimes Inuyasha would sometimes start prouncing his name wrong and quickly correct himself. It must have been the reason why the pup was so willing and eager to accept Naraku into their sex life. He loved the prince, even after all the abuses. Inuyasha had lied to him; he tricked him and made a fool of him.

For the first time in years Sesshoumaru cried. The tears ran down his face. He turned himself around so Kouga wouldn't see. He felt betrayed. Anger and sadness filled him. He wanted to hate Inuyasha but he couldn't, he loved the pup more than anything. It was scary how fast his heart forgave him. But the fresh wounds still stung. How could he ever trust the hanyou again.

Another horrible thought went through his mind. What if Inuyasha was planning on leaving with Naraku. Could it have all been a trick? Was he just using him as protection? It couldn't be true. The prince must be making him lie to him.

"My Lord, if this were to get out people would thing that you were a traitor for harboring them in your house. It wouldn't look good, not at all. They think you had something to do with it. You lose your title, your land, your honor and maybe your life. I couldn't let that happen. I pierced the imposter's vocal cord so he could never tell a soul. I told him that he was only alive because people though he was the prince. He will keep the secret to save his own life."

Sesshoumaru looked up. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"I owe you a lot Lord Sesshoumaru and I know you have no idea about any of this. I didn't want to see you stripped of everything."

"Thank you Kouga, I will not forget this."

Sesshoumaru rest his head on his hands.

"I do not know what to do now."

"That cat lied to you My lord. He used your lover against you. He tried to make you the fool, surly you won't stand for this. You must have a serious talk with your lover and then figure out what you are going to do about the prince. You can't let him out of your site. If he managed to get home the king will know he has been tricked. You should kill him now."

Sesshoumaru felt like a fool. He hadn't suspected anything. He must be an idiot not to see the signs. Naraku was always scheming, always lying. Well he wasn't going to fall for his lies any more.

…..

Naraku backed away from the door. They were going to kill him. He had to leave now. But the boat wasn't going to be there till summer, months away.

He didn't hear Inuyasha walk up behind him. He jumped when the hanyou placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright? You look a little pale." Inuyasha noticed the horse.

"Who here, Suzaku again?"

"Yea….. Come on let go to the barn. We can show him one of your bunnies." Naraku started leading him away.

In the barn while Inuyasha was picking one of his bunnies to bring inside Naraku found some rope he knew was stored in the barn. Taking the back end of a shove he did the unthinkable. He slammed it against the hanyou's head. The pup went down like a rock.

"Sorry Inuyasha but I have no choice." He tied him up. Grabbing the ax's he checked out side. The two Inu's were fallowing his foot steps to the barn. The muddy prints led them right to him.

Sesshoumaru was shocked to see Inuyasha on the ground. Naraku was standing above him holding an ax.

"What have you done Namiko?" he shouted.

"My name is not Namiko. My name is Naraku. I am the rightful prince of Spytra. Now unless you want your beloved hanyou dead I suggest you tie yourselves up." Naraku threw the rope at them.

"Sesshoumaru tie that bastard dog up than come here."

The general couldn't believe it. How could he have let this happen?

Having no choice he tied the other up. He was grateful Kouga didn't resist.

"Make sure it's tight." Naraku ordered.

Sesshoumaru slowly walked towards him. His hands were in the air, he didn't want to risk Naraku hurting Inuyasha.

The prince quickly tied him up. The ax was pressing against the hanyous throat. All he need to do was press his body down on it and he kill him.

Now that he had all three of them immobile Naraku started to laugh. How quickly things turned ugly. Just a few minutes ago he was thinking of spending the rest of his life with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Now he had them tied up and was probably going to kill them.

Inuyasha had woken up. The first thing he saw was Sesshoumaru and Kouga tied up.

"Why?" he asked Naraku.

"Because I had no choice."

"You lied to us, we took you into our home. He cared for you, we protected you, we loved you." Sesshoumaru growled. "And the whole time you were just using us."

Naraku pressed the blade against the general's neck.

"Love? You were planning on killing me. I heard you."

Sesshoumaru looked away.

"Please Naraku, let us go. Things could go back to the way they were. Sesshoumaru won't hurt you. We were happy, we can still be happy. We can live in this house together like before."

Naraku smiled sadly.

"Poor gullible little Inuyasha. You can't even understand your own perverted feelings." Naraku walked up to him. Kneeling down he pressed his lips against the others.

"Why would you want me when you had Sesshoumaru? You had everything, freedom, love, wealth and your risked it all just to have me close to you. Maybe you do love me or you're just obsessed with me. Either way your greed will coast you."

Sesshoumaru's growel caught his attention.

"Thats right Lord Sesshoumaru." He used the title to mock him. "Inuyasha loves me to, maybe more than you. Poor fool was helping me escape just like Kouga said. He brought be tools and maps. Everything I asked he got. But then you started poisoning his mind. You let him think it was Ok to disobey me. The hanyou stopped helping me." Naraku looked back at the pup. "I know you really wanted me to stay, you stopped trying to help a long time ago. You even tried to steal back the maps but I hid them well."

Naraku slapped Inuyasha hard across the face.

"How dare you. How dare you not listen to me. How dare you try to keep me here. How dare you try to enter me!" Naraku kicked him in the gut.

"Stop it" Sesshoumaru begged.

Inuyasha looked up at him with tears. "I just wanted us all to be happy and together. I love both of you. Sesshoumaru loved you too. I saw it in the way he looked at you. Why can't you love us back?"

Naraku paused. He was breathing deeply. He couldn't take it anymore, he was almost crying too. He wishes things could have been different. He was going to leave this place today. He had to kill them all. If he didn't they go after him.

"I never and will never love either of you. Don't you get it, I was using you. You're just a toy to me. It pathetic how easily you fell for my kind words."

Inuyasha looked broken. He turned towards his lover.

"I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru. I thought I could change him but I see now he can never love anyone but himself."

"I forgive you Inuyasha, I know you didn't mean for this to happen." Sesshouaru was crying now too.

Naraku left Inuyasha and walked towards the general. He grabbed a fist full of silver hair and dragged his head up.

"You're a fool, a weak fool. He betrays you and you forgive him like that. Are you that desperate for love that you beg for it from a worthless hanyou?"

"He's not worthless; he has more love and kindness in him than anyone I have ever met. I feel pity for you Naraku, you will never know what real love it."

Naraku let him go. He did know what real love was, he had felt it from them.

"What a perfect pair you two are. A fool and his toy." He walked over towards Kouga. He be the easiest to kill.

"Looks like the tables have turned now." He stomped on the other head. Kouga groaned.

"Did Kouga ever tell you how he tried to rape me? How he made my cousin kiss me. The sick bastard molested us together."

Smiling he lifted the ax above his head. "I'll kill you first."

"No" a shovel hit the back of his head.

Now on the floor he looked up to see Inuyasha's crying angry face. Slowly he feel into the darkness, wishing more than anything to be in the light again with the Inu's.

"You should have paid more attention when Sesshoumaru was teaching us how to make a good knot." Inuyash quickly untied the other two.

He expected Sesshoumaru yell or hit him but instead he hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Inuyasha cried.

"I know, I forgive you." Sesshoumaru never wanted to let him go again. He had almost loss the person he loved the most.

Kouga was rubbing his wrist. "I hate to break up this beautiful moment but what are you going to do with him?" He pointed to the knocked out prince.

"Please Sesshoumaru I know he did a bad thing but please don't hurt him." The hanyou begged.

"Why do you continue to protect him?"

"I don't know, maybe I love him too. I can't help the way I feel, I wish I could love only you but I can't."

"Inuyasha…." Sesshoumaru could only stare at him.

"Tell me do you really want to kill him?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the prince. No he didn't want to kill him. But the man was dangerous. "He will never love us. We may love him but he will use that against us." It was true, Sesshoumaru honestly believed he loved the cat too but what he did was unforgivable.

"Well…. I'm not sure about love but you can get him to be dependent on you." Kouga interjected.

Both of them looked at him.

"How?"

"My brother works in the uglier side of the army. The side that tortures the captives for information."

"Project C.A.T" Sesshoumaru whispered. It was one of the king's worse ideas. They take Spytra soldiers and torture them till they squeezed out all knowledge. Some were brained washed and turned into spys for them. Sesshoumaru wasn't sure what they did to them but somehow they turned Spytra soldiers into loyal Inu lap dogs that would betray their own country.

"Yea, that the one. I visited him at work once. I was shocked when I saw he had a Spytra fallowing him around on its knees. The cat would rub against his legs and purr when he was petted. He happily obeyed every order my brother gave him. He even asked my brother if he could…. Um….. Pleasure the guess."

Kouga blushed. That event was what developed his kink for spytra people.

"Anyways he showed me how they brain washed the cats. It's a mixture of Stockholm syndrome, solitude, abuse, hypnotics, and kindness. They made the cats so desperate for affection they do anything for it. After all the abuse they were put through a few kind words could get them to do anything."

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha, than at Naraku.

"How long does it usually take?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshoumaru looked at him surprised.

"It's different for each person but the longest was a year but it might be longer since the people who preformed these terrible acts were professionals."

"Please Kouga, show us what we need to do." The hanyou asked him.

Kouga smiled showing his white fangs.

"Of course Inuyasha, I will gladly help you."

"I hope this works. I really don't want to kill him." Sesshoumaru whispered.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The first thing they did was take Naraku up stairs to his room. They removed all the furniture and left it bare. Sesshoumaru boarded up the windows making the room very dark. Chains were attached to the wall.

Inuyasha was about to lay down a blanket so Naraku could sleep on it but Kouga stopped him.

"You can't even give him the slightest bit of comfort for the first week."

Sesshoumaru brought in the prince. He was still passed out. They stripped him of all his clothes. Kouga explained that a person's clothes made them feel safe and gave them a sense of protection and individuality. Naraku couldn't have either of those things.

"Make sure you make sure there tight enough to hurt but not enough to cause harm." Kouga told Sesshoumaru as he was attaching the chains to Narakus wrist and neck.

Inuyasha looked over their work. The room was dark and bare. The prince was naked and chain to the wall. This plan seemed very extreme but at this point he was willing to try anything.

"You guys know what you have to do when he wakes up right?"

They both nobbed

They waited outside till they started to hear the jiggling of the chains. Naraku was up and pulling on his binds.

"OK Sesshoumaru you're up first. No lube or preparation. I warn you there will be blood and tears. Ignore all your urges to comfort him. You go in do the deed than go out without looking back."

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath. Inuyasa squeezed his hand.

"It's what needs to be done." The hanyou told him. He was whipping his eyes.

Sesshoumaru harden his face. He walked into the room and closed the door behind him. With his whip in hand he looked down at the prince.

"You caused so much pain; you've done nothing but lie and hurt us. Did you have a good laugh toying with us. Well the joke is over."

Sesshoumaru brought the whip down over the other chest leaving a bleeding mark. Naraku screamed, he thrashed around trying to dodge the blows.

"I'll make sure you never hurt anyone else again." He whipped him much harder then when he first met him. Every lash left a deep red mark or bloody cut. Naraku kept screaming, he begged for mercy but was ignored.

It felt like it went on for hours. Finally Sesshoumaru stopped. He was panting now; a lot of his anger went into punishing him.

Naraku was crying, his blood staining the floor and his whip.

Sesshoumaru frowned, it was hard to see Naraku like this. They had shared a bed for months; he would kiss him on his forehead every day.

He pulled down his pants exposing his semi hard shaft. Even in pain Naraku looked stunning. He was beautiful in an exotic way. Maybe he had a kink or Spytra people too.

Naraku's eyes widen when he saw what the dog was going to do. He closed his legs tight. Sesshoumaru had little trouble prying them up. He bent the others legs and lifted him slightly off the ground.

"Please Sesshoumaru I'm sorry. Please don't do this."

He was slapped hard across the face.

"You no longer have the privilege he of using my name. You will refer to me as master."

Sesshoumaru positioned himself.

"Stop." Naraku sobbed. He was hit again.

"You will not speak unless spoken to _slave_." Sesshoumaru said with venom.

His claws pressed into the light thighs. With a cruel thrust he buried himself into the warm heat.

The prince screamed louder than before. The burning pain spread over his body.

God he was tight. Naraku must have been a virgin. Sessoumaru hadn't imagined taking him this way. He wanted it to be kind and loving. They make sweet love with Inuyasah right next to them joining in. It would have been beautiful. But because of Naraku's own actions he was forced to take him rough and coldly. He wanted to run his hand over the cat's body, leave kiss marks all over his neck. He even wanted to rub his cute cat ears that were currently laying flat on the ravenets hair. But he couldn't do any of those things. He couldn't show the prince any love. He had to use him and then leave.

He was pushing in and out of the other tight hole. Naraku was still scream and fighting. It was pointless, he couldn't escape.

Even with the blood and screaming Sesshoumaru had to admit it felt good. He was being squeezed so tight. He forgot how good a virgin could feel. Moving faster started ramming into the other. Naraku couldn't scream anymore. He was just sobbing now. When he started hyperventaling Sesshoumaru slapped him again.

With a few more thrust Sesshoumaru came deep inside the other. Pulling out he ignored the blood that coated his cock.

Naraku didn't look up. He was still shaking. How could Sesshoumaru do that to him? Didn't he say he never rape him? It hurt so much. It was like his insides were ripped up. Never in his life had he experiences so much pain.

Sesshoumaru got up and pulled his pants back on. Without saying a word he left the room. Inuyasha and Kouga were waiting for him down stairs.

"That took longer than I expected. How did it go?" Kouga eyes his bloody clothes.

"I destroyed him" Sesshoumaru said blankly. He saw next to Inuyasha. The hanyou hugged him.

"Good, now you leave him in there till tomorrow, no visitors."

"Aren't we going to feed him?" Inuyasha asked.

_"__No, not for the first three days. The hunger will weaken the mind. A hungry cat with be more willing to please then a full cat."_

_Kouga chuckled and looked at Sesshoumaru. "So how did it feel to deflower the prince?"_

_Sesshoumaru refused to answer. He decided to go take a bath._


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Two more days had past and the horrible act had been repeated each day. The pain increased with every violation. Sesshoumaru would be rougher and curler than the last time. After he took his pleasure he leaves the prince covered in cum and blood.

Naraku had learned not to speak. He be punished if he did. Sesshoumaru had threatened to pierce his vocal cords if he couldn't learn to be quiet.

The cat would cry long after he had let him. His moans of pain could be heard throughout the house. He was in so much pain. His entrance was on fire. The last time Sesshoumru visited he showed no mercy.

It was on the fourth day that Inuyasha came into the lonely room.

"Inuyasha, please help me. I'm sorry….."

The hanyou dumped a bucket of cold water on him. The cat screamed in shock.

"You're filthy." With another bucket he cleaned Naraku with a mop like he was a floor. He ran the mop over his body washing the blood off him. The rough pressure irritated his still healing wounds. Naraku really hoped that the mop was the new one they had bought a week earlier.

"Inuyasha I….."

"Quiet." Inuysah growled. He glared at the prince. "I don't want to hear you disgusting voice."

Naraku couldn't believe it. The hanyou had never spoken to him that voice. He was so full of anger and hate, something he thought Inuyasha would never have.

When the hanyou was done he took the mop and bucket down stairs. When he returned he carried a bowel of some white gooe. Naraku assumed it was oatmeal.

He handed it to Naraku. The prince was so hungry he didn't even care what is was. The first bite was awful. It was oatmeal but it had no sugar and was burnt. The texture was like glue. Obviously they had over cooked it. He continued to eat the bad tasting dish. He was so hungry he eat anything.

Inuyasha turned to leave but Naraku's voice stopped him.

"What are you going to do with me?"

"Nothing you don't deserve." Inuyasha said angrily. He closed the door.

Naraku started crying again. Why did this have to happen? He couldn't take this abuse anymore.

He was so busy crying he didn't notice Sesshoumaru entering the room. Not till the dog nudge him with his foot.

Looking up with red puffy eyes he saw his stone cold face.

"Please, not today. It still hurts." He begged

His only response was another slap.

Sesshoumaru bent the crying mans arm behind his back and pressed him against the wall. Growling he positioned himself. With no mercy he dove into the wonderful heat. Naraku was swollen down there but it only made it tighter.

Sesshoumaru thrusted with more force than he ever use with Inuyasha. It sickened him that in a perverted way he liked having Naraku like this. He could use this man anyway he wanted, he could be as rough as he wanted. He could go as hard and as fast as he wanted without having to worry about hurting his partner.

Sesshoumaru disgusted himself with such thoughts. He was doing this to make Inuyasha and himself happy. He almost loved Naraku. He was so close to caring for him in the same manner he cared for his pup. The lies hurt. But he was willing to forgive Inuyasha and even the prince. But there would be punishment. Naraku was serving his right now. Since he was the one behind this whole mess he have the worst of it. Of course he never do something so horrible to Inuyasha. His would be much lighter and filled with more care and tenderness.

"You're strangling my cock" he moaned.

Naraku had his forehead against the wooden wall. He was still in tears.

"It didn't have to be like this. I wanted to treat you with love, especial for your first time. I thought you were this sarcastic but cute and funny little cat with a stubborn attitude."

Sesshoumaru was moving faster now. Fresh blood covered the ground.

"I'm sorry." Naraku cried.

"Even after you abused and violated Inuyasha for years he still risked his life to save you. He took your place knowing he would probably die and even after that he still tried to help you. Without him you'd be dead a long time ago and what do you do to repay him. You hit him on the head with a shovel and try to crush his feelings. You twisted his mind for your own gain. It's time someone showed you how that feels."

Climaxing he pulled out roughly. He ignored his guilt, his self contempt, self disgust, pity, and his sore heart. He only let his hate show. Maybe after all his anger was spent he could forgive the cat.

He glanced back at the prince. His ears were bent down submissively and his tail was between his legs covering his bleeding pucker. The man was shaking in misery.

"You're not the Namiko I know. Namiko was loved and cherished. No one wants Naraku."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

I got an interesting idea from a review so this story will be taking a small turn from my original idea but you won't see that for awhile. And thanks for the idea Renji17

Sesshoumaru entered his room. His fiancés was on their bed reading. When he notice Sesshoumaru he put the book down in the cabinet.

"How did this time go?"

"He's fighting less. I don't think he will last much longer. Sesshoumaru took off his cloths reveling his blood stain cock.

"Is that Naraku's?" he asked.

Sesshoumaru nobbed. Today he punish his little hanyou for lying and tricking him.

"I want you to lick it off." He ordered.

Inuyasha raised an eye brow. "Thats gross."

"I don't care." Walking up to him he grabbed the hanyous hair and pushed his head against his groin.

"Do it Inuyasha or your punishment will be worse."

The hayou's eyes widen. He should have known this was coming. Sesshoumaru had every right to punish him.

Excepting whatever abuses his lover would give him Inuyasah went down on his knees and sucked him off. He licked all the blood from the pulsating member.

A sick though accrued to him. This was Naraku's blood. His prince's blood tasted different than his owns. Stronger and purer, it was addictive. He wondered if Sesshoumaru's blood tasted this sweet. He sucked every drop off till Sesshoumaru was completely clean. The general tilled his chin up so he could look at the hanyou's face. Inuyasha licked his lips.

"You like his blood don't you?"

Inuyasha knobbed.

"Would you like to taste it again?"

Inuyasha knobbed again.

"Soon, soon I'll let you drink to your heart content but tonight you must suffer. Go lay on the bed."

Inuyasha did what he was told. He was scarred, but in the past Naraku had subjected him to every possible torture he could imagine. What could the general do to him that he hadn't been through before?

Sesshoumaru tied his hands above his head. He pulled out some lube from the dresser. Rubbing it between his fingers he lovingly looked over his hanyou. His lover was so beautiful. His flawless slightly tan skin and beautiful long silver hair, those big round eyes and those cute little white ears that were submissively folded to his skull. He was like a little angle, too bad he had acted like a devil.

Climbing on top of him he kissed Inuyasah neck and collar bone till the other was moaning. Slowly his finger entered the hanyou. He pushed them in and out slowly and carefully. He didn't want to hurt him.

"Do you like sleeping more with me or Naraku?" He asked.

"With you of course. Sex is meaning less without love" the general purred. He stretches his finger inside the hanyou's heat.

Soon when the pup was ready he replaced his fingers with his shaft. Their love making was soft and sweet. He caressed the other skin and gently nibbled on his ears while Inuyasha moaned and withered from the pleasure. His fingers curled around his shaft matching his thrust. He continued to pound into the smaller man till Inuyasha came with a cry.

The whole time the hanyou was wondering how this was torture. He didn't get it till Sesshoumaru started stroking his member again right after he had came.

"Wait stop…. To sensitive." He lashed his legs. The general easily but caught and pined them.

"This is your punishment, pain by pleasure." Sesshoumaru sneered. He continued to thurst inside the other and stroke his shaft till he came again.

Inuyasha was begging now. He had made him climax four times already. His cock was so sensitive now. He was going to go crazy. Sesshoumaru didn't even stop when he ran out of seed. He was dry cumming now.

It wasn't till hours later that Sesshoumaru finally stopped. Inuyasha was a panting sweating mess. He had actually cried from the pain.

Taking his lover in his arms he lovingly soothed him.

"It's over, calm now." Finger ran threw silver locks.

"I'm sorry" Inuyasah whispered.

"I know, I forgive you." Sesshoumaru kissed his forehead.

"I love you"

"I love you too. Now let's call it a night."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

A week had past and Naraku was still being abused. He was fed once every two days. Every once in awhile Inuysha would come in and bath, never said a word to him. The prince didn't talk much, he learned to only speak when asked to.

One day he woke to find the chains on his wrist removed. Tiredly he stretched his arms. His skin was red from where the steal had pressed against it. It took him some time before he was able to stand up again. His legs were numb from lack of use.

The door slowly opened and Naraku crawled to the farthest corn and curled his body into himself.

Inuyasha walked in carrying a plate of what looked like bread, fruit and cheese. The prince stared at the dish. He had had nothing but plan tasteless gooey oatmeal for two weeks.

"Morning Naraku are you hungry." For once Inuyasha wasn't glaring at him. He actually smiled.

The prince nobbed not daring to speak.

Inuyasha sat down a few feet away from him. He placed the plate in front of him.

"Why don't you come over here and eat. I know how much you like straw berries." His voice was sweet and kind. Slowly he crawled near him. His ears folded in a submissive way. It was the first time he had been shown kindness in days and he didn't want to mess it up.

Carefully he sat down in front of the hanyou. His hand reached for the plate but another hand grabbed his wrist.

"What do you say?"

He swallowed hard hoping this wasn't a tick that would give the hanyou reason to hurt him. "Thank you."

Inuyasha released his wrist. "Very good."

Naraku ate quickly, it tasted so good. He had never enjoyed bread so much. His body twitched when a hand rubbed his ear.

"Shhh, relax." Hummed the hanyou. Once the food was gone Naraku looked at him. Usually Inuyasha would leave the plate and go.

"You're so beautiful Naraku."

The prince shook his head. He knew how he must look like. He must be mess with his tangled hair and scarred body. There must be dark bags under his eyes and he has to be covered in marks.

"But you are. Sesshoumaru thinks so too. He says you're really tight and warm, that you make sexy sounds when you cry out."

Naraku blushed and turned his head way. He didn't want to think about his violations.

"He says you're beautiful even when in pain." Inuyasha kissed his cheek. "Be good Naraku, just let him have his way and I promise he will be more gentle." Getting up he tossed the spider a pillow before leaving.

Naraku was surprised but grateful. Taking the pillow he rested his head on it. It was so soft and smelled of pine and grass.

He expected Sesshoumaru to come in again today but he didn't. He should be relieved, but the only thing he felt was fear. He was worried that the dog had gotten tired of him. If that happen he surely be killed.

He didn't see Sesshoumaru for two more days till one morning he woke up to see him standing over him.

"On your knees" he ordered.

Shaking Naraku got onto his hands and knees.

"Turn around." His voice cold and strict.

Naraku froze for a moment before he turned his body around. He didn't protest when his head was shoved into the pillow, leaving his ass in the air.

He was surprised when he felt lubed finger rub against his entrance before pushing in. Sesshoumaru never prepared him before.

"Relax or this will hurt more than it needs to." Sesshoumaru slipped his finger in and out. Naraku had healed nicely since there last encounter. This time he be more gentle with the man. Maybe he let him climax as well.

Removing his finger he rubbed his shaft against the other opening listing to the scared whimper Naraku made. Causing as little pain as possible he pushed in. Unlike before his thrust were slow and smooth. He moved his hips at a steady rhythm.

Naraku wasn't screaming but he gritted his teeth. This was still humiliating but at least he wasn't in so much pain. He was surprised that is actually felt kind of nice. Sesshoumaru was hitting his prostate repeatedly. His hardening member was proof of that.

Soon he felt Sesshoumaru's orgasm hit him. Naraku's bowel were filled with his seed. When the general pulled out he patted the princes back.

"You did well today." He commented.

Naraku collapsed on the floor as soon as the other pulled out and let his hips go. Tired he hardly felt the general pull a blanket over his body.

All he notice was the light kiss Sesshoumaru gave him on his forehead. For a split second it felt like they had gone back in time. He also didn't realize he was crying, not till a kind hand brushed the tears away.

Sesshoumaru gently rubbed his back till he fell asleep.

…

"Naraku, Naraku wake up." Inuyasah shook his shoulder till the cat opened his eyes and yawned.

Inuyasha was holding a plate of pancakes. The sight of the sweet breakfast almost made him weep.

"I've been thinking Naraku. You have been letting Sesshoumaru have you all this time and here I am being left out. It makes a guy get a little jealous when his fiancé is banging another guy." Naraku felt fingers grip his hair and bring his face closer to the hanyou. His head was bent back exposing his neck to the other.

"How about this, I'll let you eat these pancakes and I'll even bring you dinner if you suck me off. If you refuse you won't be fed today or tomorrow."

Right on cue the princes stomach growled.

"No" Naraku said. He wouldn't willingly do such a thing.

"Why not, I bet you do it for Sesshoumaru. Please Naraku." Inuyasha made a sad face.

The cat shook his head. He froze when the hanyou narrowed his eyes.

"Fine, then maybe I should get Sesshoumaru in here. I'm sure he loved to know that you're disobeying me. He'll probably whip you again." Inuyasha dropped him.

He started walking towards the door.

Naraku panicked he didn't want to be beaten again. His wounds were just starting to heal and yesterday Sesshoumaru was finally letting up on him. He couldn't take any more pain.

"Wait Inuyasha please don't. I'll do it."

Iuyasah smirked enjoying his victory. Turning around he gave him a charming smile.

"Well if you insist."

Walking up to Naraku he untied his pants and pulled them down. A tent was formed in his pants outlining his length. The cat could see it bulge from under the fabric. Eagerly he pulled down his underwear freeing his aching manhood.

Naraku was on his knees in front of him. He eyed what he had in front of him. Inuyasha cock was darker than Sesshoumaru's , almost red. He awkwardly stared at it. He was silently grateful that the hanyou didn't have an offending odor.

"I… I don't know what to do" he admitted shyly.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. He was painfully hard and his old master looked so tempting on his knees with that confused look. He had dreamt of this day for so long. He was hurt when Naraku had refused to pleasure him this way before but not he would finally get to feel that dirty mouth on him.

"Just do what you thing it right. Open your mouth." He placed his hand on the kneeling man's head.

Hesitantly the prince opened his jaw and took the tip into his mouth. The texture was strange and salty. He felt his mouth stretch around the member. He expected the hanyou to start thrusting in and out but he stayed still waiting.

"Ok now move your tongue and suck, but curl your lips around your teeth. That's the most important part." Inuyasha messaged his ears to encourage him.

Naraku's face was bright red. He felt so humiliated. He forced his tongue to move up and down the sides of the other length. He curled his lips and looked up at the hanyou. He was moaning in pleasure. He grabbed the side of his face and made Naraku look at him with his member still in his mouth.

"You're so beautiful like this." He said with love. He bit his tongue when he saw the prince's eyes water. "Take me deep." His cock slid further into the other till he felt the Syptra gag.

"Relax, breath through your nose."

He let the cat adjust before he pushed his head down all the way till his whole length was engulfed in Naraku's warm mouth. It was hard to resist the urge to start thrusting into the other.

"Swallow around me and bob your head back and forth." The hanyou almost died from joy when he felt Naraku's throat constrict around his member. Slowly the cat deep throated him. "Good, just like that. Keep going."

Naraku tried to control the urge to gag when Inuyasha's cock went to deep. He felt two hands tangle in his hair. The hanyou was actually grinding his hips against his face making the member also twirl inside his mouth. Naraku could never describe how it felt but he knew he didn't like it. But really who actually liked giving head. It was more of a special gift to a lover.

"You're behaving so well. I'm proud of you." Inuyasha moaned. This was better than he thought it be. The heat was like a burning fire that wanted to come out. He felt his balls tighten and knew he was close.

"Swallow it." He moaned as he came. He held the prince head as he emptied himself into the heated mouth.

Naraku coughed and gagged as the seed was forced down his throat. When Inuyasha was done he pulled out letting the cat catch his breath. The hanyou smiled, his prince had swallowed everything.

Naraku was certainly not as happy as him. In fact his mind was overloading with grief and self disgust. He had just sucked a man off for some pancakes. He couldn't fall any lower. His pride was in ruins, he had no dignity left.

"Come on Naraku, don't get upset." Inuyasha kneeled down next to him and cupped his face so they were looking at each other. "You did nothing to be ashamed about. Thank you so much, I really enjoyed it."

Naraku didn't resist when he felt gentle hands hold him. He pressed into the loving embrace.

"He seems to be adjusting." Naraku looked towards the door. Sesshoumaru was standing at the entrance.

"Oh were you watching us? Did you enjoy the show?" Inuyasha asked . Narakus hide his face against his chest.

"Yes, it was quiet a lovely performance." Sesshoumaru held in his hand some clothes. "It seems fitting I was the first one to claim his ass and were the first one to claim his mouth." He turned to the cat "Since you behaved so well Nami… Naraku I've decided you earned some privileges." He tossed the cat a long button shirt.

Naraku put his arms threw the long sleeves. It fit him like an over sized jacket. He was about to button it when the dog stopped him.

"No leave it unbutton."

Naraku obeyed but he pushed the shit close to cover his privates. Still on the floor he saw how the general lust after his long legs splayed out on the ground. The shirt only went down to his butt hardly covering his jewels.

Smiling Inuyasha stood up. "Enjoy your breakfast Naraku. I'll bring you dinner later." He walked over to the general and planted a tender kiss on his lips. The hanyou than closed the door locking Naraku inside.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Sorry didn't have time to spell check so please, no review on my typos.

Kouga sat on the sofa as the other two continued to kiss each other. He did his best not to stare. When they got too carried away he coughed to get their attention.

"Oh sorry Kouga." Seshoumaru separated from Inuyasha. "It's just that we had an interesting time with Naraku."

"Glade you two are having fun. Now it's time for the next step." Kouga got up. "You need to take away his free will. Make him forget he's even human."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "And how do we do that?"

Kouga smirked. "By making him feel like a toy that anyone can use. Let me sleep with him."

They couple were both silent.

"I'll scare him enough that he goes crying straight to you two."

…..

Sesshoumaru walked into the room. Naraku was laying on his pillow. When the genral entered he turned around and got onto all fours. He pressed his faced into the pillow the way Sesshoumaru preferred him to be.

Smiling Sesshoumaru patted his butt. "Sit up Naraku."

Naraku was never allowed to stand when the Inu's were around. He always had to be below them looking up from his hands and knees.

"I have some information for you. The Spytra king is dead. I received the news this morning. Suzaku sends his regards by the way."

Naraku stared at him in shock. "H-How did he die?" He asked forgetting he wasn't allowed to talk.

Sesshoumaru ignored that fact and decided to answer him. "His injuries were too great. But not all is lost. The war is over and not just because the Spytra have no prince. Lady Kagura had come back to the kingdom. She came with her husband and two sons. She had been announced queen and had decided to sign a treaty with our kingdom."

Naraku was still staring at him. He was doing his best to absorb this information. Sesshoumaru kneeled down and patted him head.

"They don't need you anymore Naraku. Your kingdom is better off without you. Your nobility is worthless just like you."

That was the last straw, Naraku busted into tears. His father was dead and he was useless now. There was no reason for him to even exist.

Standing up Sesshoumaru called in Kouga.

"No permanent damage" He warned before leaving them in the room.

Kouga stared at the weeping man. He took the time to look him over. The cat was still beautiful especially when he looked so broken and venerable.

"So I heard your daddy died. Wish I could say he'll be missed but…. We wont. He was evil bastard and is rotting in hell right now."

"Shut up, don't you dare talk about my father like that. He was an honorable man that died for his kingdom." Naraku shouted. He started to stand up but Kouga pushed him back down.

His arms were twisted behind his back. He felt Kouga lean over and move his hair to the side before whispering in his ear.

"Want to hear a story? I promised you'll like it. It involves Spytra killing innocent Inu's and a spoiled prince."

Spitting into his hand Kouga forced his fingers into the smaller man. He wiggled them inside.

"A long time ago there was a small farm town. There lived a family of dogs. A husband and wife with their two sons." Kouga thrusted in his fingers harshly.

"One day some means Inu's came and set the town on fire. They hanged the father and raped the mother before slitting her throat." Kouga flipped him around so he was facing him. Pinning Naraku on the ground he freed his aching shaft. Smiling cruelly he aliened his hard organ with the tiny hole. Naraku tried to close his legs but the dog spread his thighs open.

"So after they killed the parents the Spryta soldiers turned their attention."

He jammed himself into the other in one harsh movement. Naraku cried out in pain. Freash blood was dripping down his thighs.

"They rapped and beat those boys for hours till they left them for dead." Kouga was fucking the prince hard. He drilled into the intense heat.

"But those two boys grew up and joined the Inu army to get revenge on the cats. One of the boys meets a cute pretty cat that turns out to be the prince of the cats."

Naraku looked up at those hard and angry eyes. He felt the other slam in and out of him. His cock felt like hot steal being forced into and out of his ass. It wasn't as bad as the first time Sesshoumaru violated him but it was pretty close. Kouga was bruising his wrist as he held him still, His other hand was around Naraku's throat making sure he didn't try anything.

"So imagine how happy he was when he found out he was going to get to fuck the prince into the ground. To make him feel the same pain he felt all those years ago. He made the prince cry and scream and cry just like he did."

Kouga moved faster, he drove himself with violent forced. He loved hearing the Spytras screams. He came hearing them.

Pulling out he looked over his handy work. Naraku was panting on the floor, his face red, hand prints around his neck and a puddle of blood around his legs.

Smirking he started to leave the room.

"How does that story end?" Naraku asked.

Kouga looked back at him.

"The boy finally felt some closure and hopes he'll get another chance to fuck the prince again."

He left leaving the cat once again alone.

Naraku curled on his side and started to cry again but not from the pain.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

It had been five days since the prince has last been fed. He was starving. It didn't help that all three of his captors had continued to rape him each day. Kouga was just as rough as the first time and Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had taken a liking to taking him at the same time. The hanyou would claim his mouth while the general took him from behind.

He would beg for food every time they came. His tears did nothing to affect them. He only receives a small cup of water each day. Just enough to keep him alive.

He was now curled on the floor trying to ignore the hunger pains.. When Sesshoumaru found out he had started ripping off pieces of his shirt and blanket and eating them he had taken away his clothes, blanket and pillow.

Hearing the creek of the door Naraku looked up. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had entered the room.

Inuyasha kneeled down and rubbed his back. "I bet you're hungry. Don't worry today you will get to eat."

"Please, I'm starving" he whimpered.

"Were going out to eat, just like we use to. We just have to get you dressed."

Naraku felt the hanyou slip black underwear onto him. They were so tight you could see the whole lining of his cock. Next the hanyou slipped on a black collar with a bell on it. A leach was connected to it. Around his chest he tied a black scarf that was only three inches wide. It succeeded in covering his nipples.

"There, all dressed."

Naraku was pulled to his feet by the leach. Weakly he stumbled forward into Sesshoumaru's arms.

"Almost forgot this." He held up a ball gag. "Wouldn't want any unnecessary out burst.

"Please…..mhhhh" The gag was pushed into the cat's mouth.

"Come on now Naraku we have a long drive to town."

First the prince tried to fight but he didn't have the energy. He was lead down stair and out the house. Kouga was already waiting for them in the carriage. Naraku was roughly pushed inside. Sesshoumaru decided to sit in the back with him while Inuyasha sat in the front.

He made Naraku sit on his lap while he rubbed his ears.

An hour past and they were still pretty far away. The cat had fallen asleep till Sesshoumaru shook him away. Sleepy eyed he looked up at his captor.

Sesshoumaru had moved him from his lap to the floor.

"It sure is a boring ride. Maybe you should provide me with a little entertainment." He pulled off the gag and his own pants before making the prince swallow his member.

Naraku only had time to hiss in pain before his mouth was filled again.

"Suck." The general ordered. He was pleased when Naraku obeyed him. He felt that now skilled tongue swirl around the skin of his manhood. He had made sure to teach the cat exactly what he like.

"Good, take it deeper." His metal hand rest on the ravenetts hair. As he leaned against the wall Sesshoumaru bit back a moan. That once firey tongue was sucking the life out of him.

This went on till they finally arrived at the town. Kouga was the first to dismount. He stretched his arms and groaned.

"What a crapy ride."

Sesshoumaru emerged from the back holding onto the leash. "I thought the journey was rather short."

"Time fly's when you're having fun." Kouga smiled knowingly.

Sesshoumaru gave the leash a light tug. The prince was reluctant to get out of the cart. There were so many people walking around and he was practically naked.

"Come on Naraku, I know you're hungry. Let's go eat."

"Please, I don't want anybody to see me like this." He whispered.

Sesshoumaru pulled him out of the cart. "You are a slave; you have no dignity or pride. You will do what you are told."

Naraku kept his head down. Everyone was staring at him. They were whispering, some were even laughing. He who had once walked so proudly down these streets was now reduced to being pulled on a leash. He tried his best to cover himself. At east it wasn't as cold anymore.

Following behind the others Naraku stopped abruptly when he figured out where the Inu's were taken him.

"Please anywhere but there." He begged.

They dragged him into the same restaurant were Naraku had found the Spytra cat ears hanging from the wall.

There was no way Naraku could go in there like this. Not after insulting the owner and acting so boldly. It was too much. The humiliation would destroy him. How could Sesshoumaru do such a horrible thing to him?

"Good afternoon Lord Sesshoumaru. It's nice to see you again. Table for four?" The waiter asked. He was staring at Naraku.

"No three. Our pet will sit on the floor." He said casually.

Naraku felt something inside him break. It would be to cliché to say it was his heart. But at that moment he had never felt so betrayed and ashamed. Brokenly he let himself be led to the table. The mocking looks pierced him like arrows when he was made to sit at the general's feet.

Sesshoumaru's hand rested on top his head petting him while he looked over the menu.

Naraku stole a glance at Inuyasha. He didn't look the least bit uncomfortable about being in this restaurant. It wasn't like they had hanyou ears on display.

The waiter came back and poured them some water. Sesshoumaru asked for a small bowel of water. He placed the dish in front of Naraku. Slowly the cat lapped at the liquid. He had been forbidden to lift the bowel.

Naraku caught the owner of the restaurant watching them. He had a smug satisfied look on his face. A burst of rage filled the cat, over powering his fear of punishment. Growling Naraku tossed the bowel of water to the side spilling it. Luckily Sesshoumaru didn't see him and assumed the waiter hit it when he walked by, but the owner saw him do it. That what he wanted, to show the old man he was still defiant.

Their plates were severed and the three Inu's began to eat. Sesshoumaru and Kouga had ordered the T bone stakes and Inuyasha had ordered the prime ribs. Happily the trio began to eat.

"Its so good." Inuyasha hummed.

"Yes, the stake is cooked to perfect and slices with the gentles cuts."

Sesshoumaru was the first to notice Naraku's desperate hungry gaze. Over all there talking none of them had heard the cat's stomach growling. The smell alone was driving him crazy. It felt like his belly was eating itself.

"Please" He whispered with watery eyes. He didn't even notice how he licked his own lips in anticipation.

Sesshoumaru cut a piece of stake off his dish and dropped it on the floor right in front of the prince. The cat stared at it shocked, slowly realization dawn upon him. This was why they had brought him here. To show him that he was the pet. They had him begging underneath the table for scraps. Holding back tears Naraku picked up the meat with his mouth and quickly ate it. It was the first real food he had in days. It was so tender and juicy he found himself licking the floor to get the sauce off.

And this is how the evening progressed. Occasionally one of them who toss the poor cat some scraps, which he would hastily devour.

When they were ready for desert the waiter came to collect the plates but Sesshoumaru stopped him. He dumped all the spare food onto one plate and placed it on the floor near the prince.

"Here, you get the left over's." He rubbed Naraku's ears almost lovingly.

To hungry to refuse Naraku ate all the leftover food. There was pieces of stake, mash potatoes and carrots all mixed together. Usually seeing food like that would make him nauseas but now all he saw was delicious feast.

When the plate was empty Naraku felt more shame than ever. His now full belly didn't seem worth the price of his pride. As much as he hated the Inu's the cat hated himself more because he knew that in the end he do it all again.

" Here Namiko." Inuyasha must be calling him by his fake name because they are in public. He held out a spoon full of cake.

Naraku turned his head away.

"Come on, it's good. Just one bite."

Giving up he let the hanyou push the spoon into his mouth. The sweet desert was like heaven. He slowly savored it knowing he might never eat something so good again.

"Come here slave." Sesshoumaru ordered.

Naraku crawled over to him. The older man used a napkin to carefully clean the barbecue sauce from his face

A women sitting in the table next to them giggled. She was accompanied by a man. "He's so cute. I want one too." She said.

"Now, now honey, Spytra are much too hard to train and to even get one you need to travel to the city. But he is adorable."

"You think they let me pet him?" The women asked.

Naraku curled back under the table. He didn't want to be treated like some toy poodle.

"You see, you scared the poor thing." The man laughed.

After what seemed like forever the group left the restaurant. This time Kouga held the cats leash while the other two walked further ahead.

"You did pretty well for your first walk. I'm sure now Sesshoumaru will take you on more now."

Naraku knew better than to speak.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Ok I wrote this one quick in celebration of my 100th review

So proud of this story and very thankful to the fans who leave their opinion. Heads up this story has like two or three more chapter left. After that I will start a new one

Loud moans were floating around in the dark room. Under the blanket you could see figures moving in a wild rhythm.

"Naraku, you've gotten so skinny. You are even smaller than me now." Inuyasha was behind the prince. Bother were on their side. The hanyou pulled and twisted the bounded cat's nipples savoring each tiny nose he dragged out of him. The nubs were starting to stick out from his chest, which only made them easier to flick in the dark.

"Look how hard they are getting. Do you like this?" Inuyasha bit his ear.

Naraku gasped. He felt his cock stiffen from the ministrations. The hanyou had been torturing him like this for the last half hour. Bruise and bite marks decorated his skin, most caused by Inuyasha. It was still hard to believe his shy pet had changed so much. He was so aggressive and bold now.

"I'm so glad Sesshoumaru let me have you all to myself. Even if I only get an hour before he joins us." He started to stroke the prince.

"I wanted to let you know that soon the cats and Inu's will be at peace soon. All slaves and prisoner from both sides will be released."

Naraku looked at him with hope. His lighten expression did not go unnoticed. Inuyasha frowned. He knew how much Naraku wanted to leave him. He had good reason to leave to but none the less it still hurt.

"But you won't be going back. We are not letting you go." Inuyasha was messaging his cock now. "Especially since the fake prince killed himself."

Naraku's eyes widen. Kunto was dead? His cousin killed himself?

"Shhh, don't cry. It's alright. I'm here." Inuyasha flipped him on his back.

Naraku didn't even realize he was crying. He felt the other man crawl over him. Their bodies were closely pressed together. His hands were tied above his head, the chain connected to the bed post. Sesshoumaru ddint trust him not to try and escape when he was left alone with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha positioned himself at the cat's entrance. He had already prepared him.

"Sesshoumaru must finally fully trust me again. He left us alone trusting that I wouldn't betray him again."

"Inuyasha please, haven't I been punished enough. Please, just untie me."

"I won't betray Sesshoumaru again. Not for you."

Desperately Naraku tried to squirm away. "We could stage it. Make it look like you tried to stop me. No one will know you tried to help me. In half an hour I can be far away. I would go home and….."

"NO!" He yelled. The hanyou tighten his grip on the cat. His claws pressed against the skin almost drawing blood. Like a dog he bared his fangs to the prince. "You are not going anywhere"

Seeing the shaking cat Inuyasha soften his gaze and lighten his hold. Lovingly he stroke the other hair. "Shhh no more talk about leaving." He cooed. "I'm sorry I yelled. Let's not talk about this anymore."

"But…."

For the first time Inuyasha entered the prince from his back door. The prince cried out from surprise. He didn't think Inuyasha would push in without warning.

"Oh Naraku your so tight and warm. You feel so good." Slowly Inuyasah thrusted into his former master.

"I always wanted to do this to you." Sliding his hands over Naraku's body Inuyasha repositioned his hips so he could slide in and out easier. He loved how Naraku's puckers stretched and squeezed around him. Every movement made the prince slide farther onto his cock. A few more thrust and he could fit his whole member inside. "When I was your slave I use to have wet dreams about you. I never understood them. To me sex was something painful. But in the dreams we were always close like this. You were naked and making loud moans like you are now."

"Inuyasha, I never knew…"

"I love you Naraku-chan." Inuyasha pushed their lips together. His tongue roamed freely inside the others mouth without the hint of resistance.

Naraku let himself drown in the hanyou's touches. He let his body react to being toyed with. After all Inuyasha was trying so hard to give him pleasure too.

Pulling away Inuyasha wrapped his arms around him as he fucked him harder. Naraku raised his hips so he would be able to push all the way in. It did feel good when Inuyasha hit his prostates.

"Say you love me too." Inuyasha rocketed himself against the other. His teeth gently nibbled on the tip of his tail before sucking on it.

"Oh god….." Naraku arched his back. His tail was his worse weakness. "I love you."

"LOUDER!" He bit down hard on his tail.

"I love you" Naraku screamed.

Inuyasha came to those words. He kissed the cat again, their bodies still connected.

"I'm so happy. I have everything I could ever want, freedom, a home, and the two people who I love the most." Inuyasha stroked the cat till he came too.

Naraku looked towards the wall. He felt so broken. There was no reason for him to keep on going. His kingdom no longer needed him. Most of his family was dead and Inuyasha had made it clear he never earn his freedom. What was the point? He didn't want to live if it meant he be a slave. He still had his pride. If he couldn't live as a prince he die like one.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Some people might think that Inuyasha has betrayed Sesshoumaru by sleeping with Naraku and saying he loved him but I just want to make it clear that both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru love Naraku. It just that Inuyasha expresses more openly than Sesshoumaru. The ice king is just not that open with his feelings but he does and shows Naraku he cares for him too. Plus he is still a little pissed about being tricked. The two Inu's are trying to break Naraku so he won't run or leave them. It's a little selfish of them but they also have to protect each other and if Naraku escaped and the word got out that they had him, they be seen as traitors for not turning him in.

Yes Inuyasha slept with Naraku without Sesshoumaru there, but in the beginning Sesshoumaru slept with him several times without the hanyou's presence. Sesshoumaru let this happen because he trust Inuyasha again and he knew that Inuyasha need to get some things off his chest.

Inuyasha spent years with Naraku. He developed an attachment to the prince. Just like how now Naraku is developing an attachment to them.

/….

"Move your hips faster." Sesshoumaru growled. His good hand was resting on the top of the former prince's thigh. His metal hand was on his shoulder pushing down making his cock go deeper every time Naraku bounced on his lap. Sitting on the sofa he had the cat face away from him. They were both on the sofa and Naraku was sitting on his lap, squatting over him with Sesshoumaru's shaft buried deep inside him.

"What are you?"

"A slave." Naraku cried. His moved faster impaling himself. The rock hard member was propelling in and out of his entrance, stretching him wide.

"Who do you belong to?"

"You and Inuyasha." Naraku screamed. His head was pulled back when Sesshoumaru grabbed his hair.

Smirking Sesshoumaru made him bounce harder. It was shameful when he came on the floor.

"You enjoy being treated this way, you came from just being ridden." Sesshoumaru observed and said out loud. He made Naraku keep riding him through his climax till he came as well.

Inuyasha was sitting on the other one person sofa when Kouga walked by carrying his suit case. He looked over them and smiled.

Naraku was naked being fucked hard by the general. The only thing he was wear was a black collar that had a long metal chain attached to it. Sesshoummaru had stopped pulling his hair in favor of pulling the chain. He had it wrapped around his fist. Every time he pushed into the cat he tugs on it, chocking him a little.

"Are you leaving already?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Yea, I been here long enough. Besides you already have the prince trained. There is no reason for me to be here. I decided to go visit my brother for awhile."

"We will miss you very much. Come back and visit any time." Inuyasha smiled.

"You have helped us a great deal. For that I am forever grateful." Sesshoumaru said still rocketing his hips inside his slave.

"I will miss you guys too. It was nice spending time with you. It was like having a family." Kouga opened the door. He turned towards Naraku. "I will miss you to kitty." He winked before leaving.

"I'm gonna miss him." Inuyasha groaned.

"Yes this house will feel empty now."

…..

Naraku gritted his teeth. Inuyasha was lying on the floor underneath him. This lesson was to teach Naraku just because he was on top he still wasn't dominate. The hanyou moaned as the cat thrusted into him.

"Oh it feels so good."

Earlier Inuyasha had wanted to play doctor. He had used bandages to wrap Naraku's arms behind his back. The bandaged bonded his arms so his fist touched his opposite elbows. Sesshoumaru was behind him. The general was roughly fucking him.

"Do you want to cum slave?" He purred.

Inuyasha thrusted back again him. Naraku was squished against the pair. He felt like a sticky peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

It didn't matter if he wanted to cum or not. He couldn't with the string tightly wrapped around his cock. He couldn't cum till he served his master thoroughly. It would rude it he left Inuyasha un satisfied.

"Sesshoumaru, I want to try that thing we talked about."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I he can take it." Inuyasha said pulling Naraku's cock out of him.

Sesshoumaru sat back on his knees bring Naraku with him. The prince had no idea what they wanted to do. It was uncomfortable when the general spread his thighs as far as they could open. He was almost doing a slit.

"Now just relax. This will hurt a little." Inuyasha pushed his body against his chest.

"Wait, what are…."His eyes widen in shock. "Please masters show mercy. I can't, I can't." He started sobbing.

Ignoring him Inyusha poured more lube over his cock and fingers. Those same finger made it to his already stuffed entrance. Inuyasha gently messaged the shaking mans shoulder. Slowly he pushed two fingers in to join Sesshoumaru's engorged organ. It was so tight Inuyasha shivered just from imagine how it would feel on his cock.

"It hurts, it hurts." The cat weeped. He tried to relax but he was too scared.

Sesshoumaru raised his hips higher. "Hurry love, I can't wait much longer."

"Please Masters I'm sorry if I did something wrong. Please don't hurt me."

"Stop you whining. You will graciously take what we give you or you will find yourself with something much bigger than us combined." Sesshoumaru growled.

Inuyasha add a third finger and wiggled them inside. He did this for several minutes before pulling away. Excitingly he lined himself up. His head poked against Naraku's entrance and the general's arousal.

"Please." The cat tried one final time.

"Calm down. It won't hurt as much as you think. I have had bigger things inside me, remember. You pushed them in me yourself." The sad thing was that Inuyasha did not say that with any malice intent. He was actually trying to comfort him.

Naraku's mouth hung open in a silent scream when the hanyou pushed in joining Sesshoumaru. The two cocks squeezed together, their heads rubbed again each other.

Inuyasha moaned in bliss. "I can feel Sesshoumaru pressed against me. Our cocks are rubbing together. Naraku your so tight, I can barely stand it." Inuyasha pulled slightly out and pushed back in. He did this several times till Naraku loosened up more.  
>Sesshoumaru had stopped moving so he could hold down the struggling prince. His body was spasuming.<p>

Inuyasha leaned over past Naraku and hugged Sesshoumaru so they were all pressed together.

"Oh god, we're all connected now. Its like we are one." Inuyasha moved faster.

Naraku was still sobbing but now he made a less noise. He could feel the thick blood running down his legs. He hoped it stained the carpet.

Sesshoumaru grabbed his hips and started to moved as well. Happily the general latched is lips around his black cat ear, suckling on the tip.

Narakus tail swung around frantically, that was till Inuyasha caught it. Surprisingly he led the long appendage to his own entrance.

The cat gasped when his tail was engulfed into a tight warm heat. Inuyasha would buck forward hitting his prostates, than buckle back against his tail. He used one of his hands to make the tail move in and out of him.

"Here." Sesshoumaru untied the thread around Naraku's length.

Even without the thread Naraku couldn't cum. He was stuck in between pain and pleasure. His tail was being simulated and his ears rubbed but the painful stretching to his lower half kept him from climaxing.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha started moving at different rhymes. When Inuyasha pulled out Seshoumaru pushed in. Like this they were always hitting his sweet spot.

Unable to control himself Naraku arched his back. The burning pain was still there but now the pleasure was beating it. He started moving his tail on his own in and out of Inuyasha, much to the hanyou's delight.

"Cum" Sesshoumaru ordered. He squeezed his cock and that was all it took for Naraku to reach his peak. His cum landed between him and Inuyasha.

"You make such a pretty face when you cum." Inuyasha bit down on his shoulder still ridding him.  
>Naraku hissed in pain. It got worse when Sesshoumaru's teeth clamped down on his other shoulder.<p>

Growling both Inu's came at the same time. Their seed filled the cat stretching his stomach more.

Both dogs fell over each other. Naraku was still squished between them. He could hear their hearts beat. They were beating just as fast as his. Sesshoumaru still had a hand wrapped around his waist making sure he couldn't escape. Inuyasha was happily resting on top of him. Smiling he kissed Sesshoumaru over his shoulder. Their tongues twirled intensifying the kiss.

Naraku felt himself being moved to the side so the Inu's would have room to go at it.

He watched from the corner as they made out. Bother trying to hold onto the other. They rubbed and grinned their bodies.

While they were distracted Naraku managed to stand. His legs were shaking as he walked towards the kitchen.

With his hands still bonded there was not much he could do. He looked around. There were knifes on the table but he couldn't grab them. Walking to the coabored he hoped to find some rat poison he could swallow.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled. "Where did you go?"

Naraku swallowed hard. They had notice he was missing. "I'm here Master" Naraku called by softly.

They both appeared at the entrance of the kitchen, still naked. Sesshoumaru is scowling and Inuyasha frowning.

"You were trying to escape, weren't you?"

Naraku frantically shook his head. "I was looking for napkins or towels...to stop the bleeding and clean up the mess." Naraku looked down at the trail of blood dripping down his thighs.

The hanyou brighten up. "You should have said something. We would have cleaned you up." Inuyasha went to the bathroom to retrieve a towel.

Sesshoumaru had his arms folded in front of him looking at the cat suspiciously. Naraku tried to make as little eye contact as possible.

"I won't punish you this time because before I never made this clear. You cannot leave a room without our permission. You are never allowed to be unsupervised outside your room. Is that clear?"

"Yes Master." Naraku bowed his head. "Master can I please take a bath?"

Sesshoumaru looked over him. His body was covered in sperm and blood. Seeing how submissive the cat was being he shrugged his shoulders.

"You have been behaving very well lately. I suppose you earned a wash that didn't evolve a bucket or mop."

"Thank you master."

Inuyasha came back with the towel.

"Inuyasha, Naraku wants a bath. I think he's earned it. Do you want to watch him or should I?"

"I'll do it." Inuyasha lead the bonded man upstairs to the bath room. He filled the tub with water. Naraku smiled when his hands were untied.

The hanyou sat on the toilet seat watching him bath. He washed off all the dirty things on him. The most painful was cleaning his insides. The waters turned a little brown from all the blood he washed off.

Naraku tried to buy his time by repeatingly cleaning himself but Inuyasha soon got bored. "I think you're clean. Let get you dry." He reached for the towel but grabbed thin air. "Oh I left it down stairs. Wait a minute.

Seeing his chance Naraku looked around. From the moments he asked for a bath he knew what he was going to do. There was a razor in the cabinet. Grabbing it he pressed the blade against his wrist. Taking a few deep breathes he cute himself leaving a long straight line. Crying out in pain he managed to walk back to the tube with shaking legs. When his wrist made contact with the waters the blood flowed out faster.

He watched in interest as the water started to turn a darker shade of red. He found himself getting loss in that color. It was surprising how fast he started to feel sleepy. The harder it got to stay wake the more he started to think about his life. He remembered his childhood and how fun it was to play with his sister in the royal gardens. He remembered his fist date and his first carriage. Than he started thinking about when Inuyasha was his pet. He really was cruel to the kid. Warmer memories filled his head. He remembers how Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and him would sit near the fire on cold nights. It felt nice to be with them.

"Naraku what are you doing?" Inuyasha screamed when he saw the water. Quickly he grabbed the man and tried to pull him out of the tube.

"No Inuyasha. I want to die. Let me go please." Naraku pushed him away.

"Sesshoumaru help." Inuyasha yelled.

The hanyou pulled the unconscious cat from the water. Both were now on the floor. Naraku was still bleeding.

"What happen?" Sesshoumaru was shocked at the horrific scene.

"He tried to kill himself." Inuyasha cried. "He's dying Sesshoumaru."

They both carried him to their bed. Sesshoumaru stitched his wound and managed to stop the bleeding. His whole body was pale from the blood loss. Naraku was still knocked out but now his breathing and blood pressure had regulated. Sesshoumaru was taking his pulse every ten minutes to see if it changed.

"Oh god Sesshoumaru what have we done." Inuyasha was crying on the other side of the bed. He grabbed Naraku's hand and squeezed it gently. "I never thought he try to do this. We pushed him to hard."

"He will live Inuyasha. You saved his life." Sesshoumaru rubbed his back soothingly.

"But he told me he wanted to die. What is to stop him from doing this again? Can we tie him up so he can't?"

Sesshoumaru looked over the prince. His expression sadden more. "We could. We could chain his arms and legs to the bed and stick a gag in his mouth so he won't bite his tongue. We could inject him with drug so he wouldn't be able to move. We could keep him locked up forever but Inuyasha what kind of life would that be. We can't do that to him."

Inuyasha looked at him desperately "But what can we do?"


	30. End

Chapter 30

Naraku slowly opened his eyes. The bright sun hitting his face blinded him. He tried to turn his head but discovered he couldn't. He couldn't even move a finger. Panicking he tried to call out. All that came out was a soft wine.

"Sesshoumaru, he's awake." He heard someone say.

Naraku could only look up at the ceiling. It was impossible to turn his head. Slowly two figures came into view. They stood directly above him, in his line of vision.

"Don't try to move, the drugs running through your system won't let you." Sesshoumaru informed.

Naraku felt his mouth being opened and something squirting inside it. "Its water." Sesshoumaru was using a turkey bester to give him water.

"You have been asleep for three days. You're almost healed up." Inuyasha gently stroked his hair. He hated to see the fear in the prince's eyes. "Don't worry we are not mad at you. Nobody is going to hurt you. The drug should be wearing off soon. We just wanted to make sure you didn't go anywhere while we went to the market."

Naraku blinked repeatedly.

"Believe it or not we really do love you. We didn't mean to take things this far." Inuyasha was almost in tears.

"We thought if we broke you, you wouldn't leave us. It was a mistake to treat you so badly. One we could never make up for." Sesshoumaru rose from the bed.

Naraku was slowly recovering the ability to move. The drug was wearing off.

He felt arms wrap around him and gently lift him up. "Its time to end this." Sesshoumaru said.

Naraku started to shake. He didn't know what they had planned but he feared they meant they end him.

Seeing his worried face Inuyasha smiled softly. "No we never kill you Naraku."

Sesshoumaru took him down stairs and out to the porch. Naraku was able to turn his head and see a horse tied to the porch rail. He could sit up when the general placed him on the steps.

All three of them waited several minutes till Naraku was capable to stand on his own. Confused he looked over the beast, than at them.

"Here." Sesshumaru tossed his a bag. "It's filled with enough supplies and money to get you home."

"You're letting me go?"

Inuyasha nobbed. "You have been punished enough. I wanted to keep you with us forever but you made it clear you rather die than stay here. I never wanted to hurt you. I just didn't want you to leave." He looked away.

"Go home cat. Go home to your kingdom. You can tell them what happen but we will not be here long enough for you to seek revenge. Before the day is out we shall be gone. You or my king will never find us."

"Where will you go? Both kingdoms will be after you."

Naraku felt like he wanted to throw up. He had no idea why he hadn't jumped on the horse and ran before they changed their mind.

"Somewhere far away." Sesshoumaru said sadly. He gripped Inuyasha hand tightly.

"I…I…." fighting back tears Naraku turned around. Grabbing the bag tightly he walked to the horse. Each step took so much will power. He wouldn't be surprised if his legs were trembling.

Silently he climbed on the stead. He took off. He made it to the road before stopping. Looking back he saw both Inu's watching him. They were holding each other's hands. Inuyasha was crying. He was crying tears for him. Sesshoumaru had his eyes closed. He was to prideful to shed a tear. But the misery still showed on his face.

Naraku found his breath caught in his throat. He could only hear his own heart beat. He tried to pull on the horse leash but he couldn't. Strangely it was easier to make the animal walk back to the house than leave it. It was easier to climb off it than on it. It only got hard when he was in front of the inu's again. They were both shocked to see him there. They stared at each other in silence for a very long time.

"I…." Naraku swallowed hard and whipped his eyes. "I don't want to leave."

"Naraku….." Inuyasha could feel his heart start to lighten. It as so heavy with grief a few seconds ago.

"I want to stay. Whatever you guys did worked. I can't leave you. I can't go back. I can't go back home and be king. I can't go back to my lavish lifestyle; I can't do anything, if ….. If I'm not with you two." He tightens his fist. "And you can't let me go either. What is wrong with you two? I thought you loved me. You can't let someone you love leave you." Naraku was screaming now. Tear freely fell from his eyes.

Sesshoumaru gently smiled. "Your right we can't." He opened his arms. "Come here and I promise we will never let you go again."

Naraku rushed into them. Two pairs of arms held him so tight he though he suffocate.

"If I stay you can't treat me like a slave anymore."

"Of course." They agreed.

"No more, whips, no more collars, no more chains, no more naked walks through town, and no more rape."

"Anything."

"But we will still have sex?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Only when we all agree." Naraku chuckled.

"And we can still use the collars and chains, just to play?"

"Sometime Inuyasha."

Naraku looked around. Sure he didn't live in a castle but somehow he liked the house more. It was where the only two people he ever loved were. People might think their relationship was weird or messed up but who cared? He had but Inuyasha through hell and the hanyou had returned the favor. He had used and tricked Sesshoumaru and the dog and gotten him back. Now here they were, happy and in love. It must be possible to love two people at once. He does. Who would have thought that a prince, a general and a slave could be so happy together?

Alright guys this is it. Its been a good ride but this story had come to an end, a happy one too. This is really one of my best works. Hoped you enjoyed it. Leave reviews and feel free to offer any new ideas for what i should write next,


End file.
